Konoha Hell High  When Hell Froze Over
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: *SEQUEL* Temari recieved a rather odd call at eight thirty on a Monday morning. However, this call has her back at Konoha Hell High, and she soon finds out that lessons can be just hilarious from her new perspective...as the new English Sensei.
1. The Average Monday Morning

_**As you've guessed, this is the sequel to Konoha Hell High.**_

_**And if you were kind of disappointed with KHH, then I can promise you...This here sequel, is a LOT better. **_

_**I PROMISE.**_

_**But hey...Why don't you decide? You're the readers. ;D Go ahead and read it dudes! (And dudettes, of course.) **_

_**And do me a HUGE favour and leave me a review at the end! MUCH LOVE!**_

_**Kaitaru! XxxXxxX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High - <strong>**When Hell Froze Over.**

**Chapter 1. **

**The Average Monday Morning.**

Temari groaned and rolled over, looking at her bedroom door and narrowing her eyes, giving it the best evil glare she could muster at eight thirty in the morning.

This was due to the phone ringing rather loudly from where it was perched on a small coffee table in her living room.

She dragged herself out of her bed with a sigh and grabbed her dressing gown, muttering to herself in annoyance as the phone suddenly cut out, having rung for too long.

Suddenly a flash of white bounded in to her room and leapt at her, knocking her back onto the bed. The rather large white dog yapped at her and nosed her chin, trying to smother her face with it's rough tongue, licking her cheek thoroughly. She laughed hoarsely, coughing slightly to get rid of the croakiness, petting the dog's head and ruffling its ears fondly.

"Good Morning to you too Urushi. By chance I think you want breakfast." Temari smiled, her tiredness rapidly disappearing despite it being an early Monday morning. She frowned suddenly as another thought occurred to her.

"And Urushi, I swear to god if you've tried to bring me another present of a dead rabbit and have left it in the middle of the kitchen floor again, there is going to be hell to pay." She added, glaring at the dog.

Urushi's ears suddenly went flat and he bolted out of her room with the speed of a miniature rocket. Temari rubbed the side of her face with a small sigh of annoyance.

Great.

The phone started to ring again, it's insane ringing bringing a small tick of a vein to Temari forehead. She moaned to herself as she tied her purple silky dressing gown on properly on her way to the phone, muttering to herself about psychotic idiots who called at eight thirty on a Monday.

"Hello, Sabaku Residence." She answered tiredly, rubbing her face again wearily.

"Ah, Temari! Thank goodness you're awake!" The voice on the other end greeted her brightly, a little too cheerily for a Monday, which seemed suspicious.

'No thanks to you.' Temari thought. Suddenly she stopped her thoughts abruptly and stood with the phone to her ear in shock as she realised who she was talking to on the other end of the line.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Is that you?" She asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular.

"Uhh, yeah. Last time I checked."

"Ok two things. Firstly, how did you get my number, you stalker. And secondly, why the _sodding hell_ are you calling me so early in the _flipping morning_?" She asked him sharply, putting one hand on her hip as she held the cordless phone to her ear with the other.

"Temari! I'm not a stalker." He replied indignantly.

"Closet pervert." She reminded him calmly.

"Tch. Well. In answer to your first question, I tried your old house that you used to share with your brothers, and Gaara answered. He is on his own now, correct?" He queried.

"Yeah, Kankuro moved out soon after I did, leaving Gaara with the house." Temari confirmed, nodding her head in agreement.

"I thought so. Well Gaara, after having ranted at me about calling so early in the morning-" Kakashi started to explain.

"I totally agree with him, and if I get my hands on you-" Temari muttered over the top of him.

"and kindly gave me your number before rudely hanging up on me." He finished.

"Oh, good boy. I taught him well." Temari said happily.

There was a silence from the other end of the line and she frowned slightly. "Uhh, hello?" She asked, wondering if he had hung up on her or something of the sort.

"…I should have known." Kakashi muttered. Temari rolled her eyes skyward, or rather, ceiling-ward.

"And my second question?" She asked him.

"To be frank, I need you to come back to Konoha High." He stated.

"You mean Konoha _Hell_ High. It earned that title because of me and the girls you know." Temari said proudly, totally missing the main point of what he had just said to her. Kakashi sighed from the other end of the phone.

"I remember…unfortunately."

What Kakashi had said seconds before suddenly registered in Temari's mind, and it set her into panic mode, not thinking it through properly.

"Hang on, you want me back as a student? Why? I'm telling you now, I got excellent grades-" She blurted out, gesturing wildly, and then remembering that she was on the phone and that he couldn't see her, making stop the wild gesturing rather quickly.

"Temari-" Kakashi tried to interrupt.

"you know? Five A's, two A*'s and the other four were B's!-" She continued to exclaim.

"TEMARI!" He finally yelled, nearly busting her eardrum even as she held the phone away from her ear, and still being able to hear her shouting her name.

"Ow! What? You don't need to shout down the phone at me." She grumbled irately.

"You won't be coming back as a student." He said, sighing heavily.

"Huh?" She said smartly.

"We need an English teacher." He said as calmly as he possibly could.

"…Are you joking? Because joking with me early on a Monday morning isn't a good idea as it could result in a death worthy of Gaara's AND Aranya's approval." She said earnestly, knowing that together Gaara and Aranya could most likely do a lot of damage when annoyed or angry with something.

"Indeed, and surprisingly enough, no. I'm not joking." Kakashi sad dryly.

"Why me?" Temari suddenly questioned, leaning back against the hallway's wall and tiredly running a hand through her loose hair which fell down to her shoulders.

"Because, as you said yourself a minute ago, you had mostly A's and A*'s. And I do remember, having been your English teacher, that one of those A*'s was in English, and you had the highest grade of your year for English, passing with 99%, which was better than a certain Nara genius who fell behind you with 97%." Kakashi clarified for her, making her uneasy as she shifted against the wall.

"…Yeah…But…Hang on a second. English is _your_ subject…Are you leaving?" Temari asked in a panicked confusion.

"Wow, for a second it sounded like you care Temari." Kakashi joked.

"Harr. Harr." Temari said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I'm becoming the head teacher for a two weeks whilst Iruka is possibly going to become head teacher in another school for younger students. He's trying it out for half a month before he decides."

"And if he does accept it?"

"Then he becomes head teacher at said school, and I've agreed to become head teacher here, and it would be within my authority to offer you the place of English teacher for a full time job." Kakashi continued.

"…Hah. Good one. No really. Why?" Temari said, laughing shortly.

"I'm serious. School starts today, and I shall be seeing you within an hour. School starts at-"

"Nine thirty. I remember."

"Excellent. I'll meet you in your old English room." Kakashi said cheerily, hanging up on her.

Temari set the phone down and stroked Urushi's pelt as he brushed up against her, leaving her slightly stupefied at the rather odd call from her old English Sensei.

Temari glanced at the clock which hung on the wall in the rather wide hallway, which read nine o'clock.

"Ah hell." She said to herself, patting Urushi's head twice and rushing to the bathroom, for what would be known as the fastest shower in the history of the world.

* * *

><p>Temari had decided not to take anything in to her new temporary workplace, apart from her keys and mobile phone.<p>

Why?

Because she used to go to Konoha Hell High herself, and if her example of how she was as a student was anything to go by from three years ago, then she couldn't really see how anything would have changed by much.

She was dressed in a black shirt and skirt with a red ribbon tied around the middle, her hair tied back in it's signature four pony-tails as she walked in to her old English room, wiping a stray strand of her side fringe behind her ear.

She was considerably taller than three years ago, and her fan was strapped to her back, as she never left it alone unless it was at home and locked up safely in a box long black box which was usually kept safe under her king size four poster bed. There was one place that she had got the idea of that from, as a four poster bed, in her opinion, was just that much more comfy than a regular bed.

To her surprise, Kakashi was already waiting in the classroom for her, which just seemed odd and…almost wrong.

"You're early. You on drugs or something?" She asked him with a smile as she walked in.

Kakashi grimaced and face palmed. There was a whole class seated before them and were staring at her.

"Actually you're late. I'll introduce you to your new form class, and then the lesson plan is taped to the desk and it's over to you. " He said to her quietly enough that the students wouldn't hear them. Temari blushed slightly.

"Uhh, what are drugs?" One kid with small spiky hair asked.

"I heard that you can eat them and you get special powers." His mate beside him spoke up with a grin.

"I heard that they kill you." A girl with two ginger upright bunches said superiorly.

"But I heard that-" Another started to say.

"Class, you shall learn about drugs in your biology lesson with Jiraiya-Sensei in approximately three weeks time. In the meantime, if anyone takes drugs of ANY kind, then they shall be immediately reported to my office to suffer the consequences." Kakashi interrupted them all, glaring around the class as they fell silent.

"You really like this role don't you." Temari muttered sarcastically, making him glance sidelong at her.

"And you haven't changed." He muttered back dryly.

"I'm twenty-eight I'll have you know." Temari hissed at him.

"Ok class. This is your new form tutor, Temari-Sensei, and she will be teaching your English classes too. So be on your best behaviour for her and absolutely NO pranks this year. Ok?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." The class chorused.

"Ok then, over to you Kura-Taka." Kakashi winked at her, marching out of the room briskly with a wicked grin as she discreetly shot him the one fingered salute, making sure that he saw, but the class didn't.

* * *

><p>The class silently stared at her, waiting expectantly. She faced them and took a deep breath, drinking in the uneasy silence.<p>

A hand went up, belonging to a boy who had brown hair and a blue scarf tied around his neck. Next to him was a very familiar face. Temari's nephew, Masa Sabaku, Gaara and Aranya's kid. She smirked and nodded at him in recognition before turning her attention to the blue scarf-ed boy, signalling for him to speak.

"Why did he call you Kura-Taka?" The boy asked.

"Uhh…Well…"Temari stumbled slightly, wondering about how she was going to be able to handle a whole class, looking around nervously.

"You _can_ answer Konohamaru you know. It's ok, you can tell us. We're your form from now on." A girl with long brown hair said kindly, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah Coraru's right, better get used to us." Another boy with spiky blonde hair sniggered.

"Shut up Minato. Please tell us a bit about you Sensei! It'll help us to get to know you better!" A girl with shoulder length violet hair and milky white eyes said eagerly.

"Well…Alright, then…?" Temari answered, gesturing to show that she was slightly lost on the girl's name.

"Nayuri." The violet haired girl answered.

"Nayuri. And please, call me Temari. I can't get used to you guys all calling me _Sensei_. " She said, smiling slightly.

"Sure thing Temari." A boy with familiar red triangles on his face said.

"Yeah, what Ichiro said." Coraru agreed with an affirmative nod.

"Ok, well. I left this school about three years ago-"

"You used to go here?" Another student called out. Temari nodded, allowing herself a small smirk as the class gaped at her in astonishment.

"What was it like? Did you still have all the same teachers?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Are there any new teachers?"

"Uhh, a few I think."

"What were you like when you were here?" A rather stoic boy with black hair and onyx eyes asked in a calm monotone. Temari couldn't help but think that he bore a close resemblance to her friend Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"To be honest? I was awful." Temari grinned as the class's face lit up in delight, expecting some good stories.

"You can't have been that bad." A girl spoke up, her clear green eyes clashing against her black hair slightly as she blinked at her.

"Oh I was. I had a pretty bad reputation. I was the leader of a small group called the Perilous Four." Temari said sagely.

"Hang on, YOU are THE Kura-Taka?" Someone asked excitedly.

Temari looked at them in shock as they all gasped in excitement.

"You guys have heard of me?" She blinked, wondering how she was still remembered even after three years.

"Yeah! There was four of your right? I mean, obviously, from the name-"

"Yeah! Kura-Taka, Naitokesutoreru, Akatobi and Itazura-Farukon! They were the most renown pranksters of the whole school!"

"Apparently it was them who made Kakashi-Sensei's hair go grey early."

"Haha! That's brilliant!" Temari laughed delightedly. "Ahh, good old Kakashi-Sensei." She sighed.

"Are you joking? He's the worst! Have you HEARD him when he shouts?" Minato asked incredulously.

"I used to be the brunt of it Minato." Temari grinned. "And after having been punished by living with him for a month and a week-"

"WHAT?" Nayuri burst out, blushing as she did so and poking her fingers together slightly.

"Are you kidding? It's really true? We always thought that Kakashi-Sensei was messing with us when he told us that." Konohamaru asked, his eyes wide with a new found respect, as were the rest of the class's.

"-Yeah, you heard me. And no, he wasn't messing. He gave me a black eye during training. Heard that one?" Temari giggled slightly.

More eyes widened at that.

"I hope you gave as good as you got back." Masa called out with a slight grin, sweeping back his short red and black streaked hair, the red parts of his hair being the only part of Gaara that he'd properly inherited as well as being moody when being told off. The rest of him mainly coming from his mother, Aranya.

"Hah! Yeah sure, I would of back then if I could of done. You do NOT want to get on his bad side, trust me." Temari warned. They all nodded back at her in serious agreement.

"So what kind of things did you do here. Did you play any tricks?" Minato asked curiously. Temari noted that Minato seemed quite friendly with Ichiro, and they both had the mischievous look about them that Temari herself had had when she was here.

"Well…I remember a few of them." Temari said after a few seconds of hard thinking.

"Oh _do_ tell us!"

"Please!"

"I bet they were brilliant!"

"They must have been for you to have been talked about so often by nearly all of the teachers!"

"Pleeeeeaaa-"

"Ok! Ok! Well…As I said, I can remember a few. For instance, there was the sneezing pellet's incident." Temari said, grinning wickedly as she sat down on the edge of her teachers desk, looking at the sea of delighted faces which were lit up before her.

"I'll hazard a guess to say Ebisu-Sensei is still here, right?" She asked, met by a lot of nods.

She smiled, launching into her story, capturing the class as they pressed her for more stories about the legendary Perilous Four, laughing as she acted some of it out, engaging them as much as she could.

* * *

><p>The lesson was full of chatter and laughter as they all got to know their new form tutor, taking her in bit by bit until they felt comfortable around her, feeling that they were able to talk freely around her.<p>

"Miss! We have five minutes to go before the end of the lesson, when Kakashi-Sensei comes back, and you haven't taken the register on your desk!" A student called out as the lesson started to draw to a close.

"Oh shhhii-oot!" Temari said as she looked at the clock which read 10:55.

She darted for the register book and grabbed a pen from one of the drawers which was behind the desk.

"Ok…Uhh…When I call your name, answer and wave your hand up in the air so I can see where you are. Yeah?"

"Got it." Ichiro nodded, grinning.

"Ok, First up…Uhh…Ryu Aburame?" She called out, blinking at the second name slightly.

"Here." A boy with brown hair said tonelessly, his face covered by only his sunglasses.

"Setsuna Akimichi." Temari narrowed her eyes at the name on the register as she ticked it off.

"Here Temari-Sensei." The girl with long, bleach blonde hair answered.

"Akiri Hyūga." Temari said, looking out at the sea of faces to look for her.

"Right here!" The girl answered cheerily, her brown shoulder length hair whipping round as she stopped talking to the black haired girl beside her animatedly long enough to answer.

"Ichiro Inuzuka." Temari called, mentally gob smacked at the second names that she was calling out that she recognised.

"Yo! Yo!" The kid with the traditional red Inuzuka triangles on his face.

*"Moegi Rinasa."

"Here too!"

"Coraru Rock?"

"Over here Temari!" The brown haired girl said cheerily, waving her delicate hand up in the air from where she sat in the front row.

"Masa Sabaku."

"Over here bitch." He grinned.

"Watch it young man." Temari warned him as his grin only got wider. "Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Yeah, I'm here Temari." The boy with the blue scarf affirmed for her, raising his hand from where he sat in-between Moegi and a kid named Udon who desperately needed a tissue.

Temari's mouth dropped in astonishment at the next name on the list.

"Izumi Uchiha." She stuttered slightly, staring at the long black haired girl who had been talking to Akira Hyūga.

"Kairi Uchiha." She called out the next name on the list.

The black haired boy who had looked a lot like Sasuke, now she realised that it was just the son of Sasuke, raised his hand in boredom.

"Hn."

Temari found herself quickly making a mental note owing to the thought that the two were obviously brother and sister. As were the next two on the list, she supposed.

"Nayuri Uzumaki."

"Here and kickin'! Kickin' BUTT that is!" Nayuri said happily, pumping her fist in the air as she then joined in with Izumi and Akira's conversation.

"Minato Uzumaki."

"I'm here too bitch." He answered, making Temari mock scowl at him as he shrugged at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Udon Yenari."

"Uh huh." He answered, adjusting his glasses which sat lopsidedly on his nose slightly.

"Ok then! Thank god we're just in time! That poxy Kakashi-Sensei can stuff that incredible timing up his closet pervert ass." Temari breathed a sigh of relief. She grinned at them all as she fixed her pony-tails, frowning at their horrified look on all of their frozen faces. Akiri Hyūga snorted slightly as she tried to hold in her laughter, her face indicating that she was threatening to let loose an explosive laugh.

"Kura-Taka?" A voice asked her dangerously from the doorway.

She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced.

"That's him isn't it." She asked the class, her eyes still closed and grimace still in place.

"Yeah…Kinda." Nayuri whispered.

She opened her eyes and glanced over to the doorway to see…Nothing. It was just an empty open doorway. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly ducked instinctively, hearing the swish of wind passing over head as the class started to giggle slightly.

She smirked as she straightened up again and moved to the left slightly. He wasn't going to catch her out _that _easily.

Suddenly pain exploded from her left ear and she yelped as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her in warning as she turned to look at him, his arms folded over his chest.

"Even past students don't get away with it _that_ easily I'll have you know Kura-Taka." Kakashi reprimanded her as the class dissolved into bouts of barely contained laughter. "And _certainly _not you."

The class was having a hard time of not laughing now, and even Kakashi was smirking slightly, which you could only tell by how his mask was lifting slightly where the mouth was.

"Yeah, yeah. Class dismissed." She said waved it off, nodding her head in the direction of the door to her personal tutor class. There was a scraping of seats and hushed chatter, and as the last student got out the door and closed it, Temari could hear laughter ringing in the corridor outside and a lot of loud conversation.

"So." Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you like your new class?"

"They…They're great. And I got two rather big surprises from them all." Temari said, putting a hand on her hip as she stood up straight. He cocked his head to the left questioningly, indicating for her to continue as his grey hair followed the movement.

"One, most of them have the second names of those that I used to be in the same class as, and one has the second name of a teacher. So this indicated to me that a lot of my classmates have had kids, and I didn't know about it…So that came as a surprise."

Kakashi nodded with a smile. "I thought you might have noticed that, well, you best do your classmates a favour in teaching them well then."

"Mmm. And two…How is it…That they, and from what they were telling me, most of the school, know about the Perilous Four. About Kura-Taka, Naitokesutoreru, Akatobi and Itazura-Farukon and our mischievous doings…Of which I kindly gave them a full on update about." Temari said, smirking triumphantly as Kakashi groaned at the last sentence.

"Well, it seems that you four, as you told me earlier,_ made_ Konoha High into Konoha Hell High. There were also students who were in the younger years when you were there, who passed down the stories of your atrocious behaviour in classes-"

"I think you mean 'fun'-"

"And from there, the four of you became the legend of Konoha Hell High. When it was put to me in one of the math classes, asking if I had really been your form tutor, I could only answer the truth."

"…Great." She muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Now then, why not come and meet your colleagues in the staff room?" He asked chirpily, adjusting his Hitate so that it sat more comfortably over his hidden Sharingan eye.

"What." She asked in a dead voice.

"You're a teacher now Temari. You didn't honestly think you were going to be eating with the students now…did you?" He grinned mischievously at her as she groaned inwardly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that, is chapter one my friends! ;D<strong>_

_**Hope you like it so far, as chapter two shall be arriving when I get some reviews! ^_^**_

_**The more reviews I get, the quicker the update. It's the way it works. ^-^**_

_**Yes, this is the sequel to Konoha Hell High; and yes, I have a plan for good old Kura-Taka. So stay tuned for the next update! =D**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	2. The Rite of Passage, Student VS Sensei's

_**Guys! I'm not getting very many reviews, which makes me really sad...='( **_

_**PPLLEEAASSEE Review...='''(**_

_**Kaitaru  
>XxxXxxX<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High - <strong>**When Hell Froze Over.**

**Chapter 2.**

**The Rite of Passage, Student VS Sensei's!**

"Kakashi, I know them all anyway and-" Temari protested as Kakashi shepherded her down the hallway towards the staffroom, watched by the passing students, some of whom were in her form class, and they all grinned as she all but screeched in panic at Kakashi.

"Well then just get used to being in the staffroom." He said calmly. Doing nothing to try and soothe her nervousness, instead he was rather enjoying seeing her so scared.

"But they hate me! I used to play tricks on them all the time-"

"Serves you right then doesn't it." Kakashi said as he opened the door to the staffroom and shoved her in to the room firmly.

She squeaked and stared wide eyed at the sight before her.

All of her old Sensei's were standing there, some with weapons in hand and they all had frightening expressions on their faces.

Tsunade was pounding her fist rhythmically into her hand, her face pinched into a scowl which made her look even more frightening than she usually did, which was when she hadn't been drinking large amounts of Sake.

Asuma was sharpening his knuckle blades against each other, shaking his head at her in a disapproving manner.

Ebisu had a ruler which he was thwapping into his hand menacingly, looking at her down his nose and through his glasses.

Kurenai had some kind of baseball bat which she had a rather tight grip on, trying to scare her as she waved it back and forth slightly.

Yamato had one hand on his hip, and one eyebrow raised with his scary face lit up…scarily…as he brandished two kunai at her with his other hand.

Jiraiya was in sage mode and was in his typical pose of where his knees were bent and hands spread out with one hand in front of him, pointing towards her, with the other in the same position but in the opposite direction.

Whereas Guy had his Nunchaku (A/N: in case y'all don't know, they're like two sticks connected at their ends with a short chain or rope) pulled taught in front of his body and was gripping the handles so hard that his knuckles were white, and when he saw her he started to move it quickly around his body before snapping out taught again in a show of speed and power.

Temari stared for a second in horror, screamed in terror and attempted to dive out of the staffroom with her red ribbon streaming out behind her, but Kakashi grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and hauled her back to stand beside him so that she was facing them once again.

"Now, now, Temari. You should be able to face them properly. After all, you are on their level now. That is…If think you can prevail their wrath. They want to see if you've got any better." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Yamato stepped forwards and grinned evilly at her.

"Lets take this outside…shall we? Kura-Taka?" He asked, the plates framing his face as he stopped spinning his kunai with a sharp clang of metal upon metal.

* * *

><p>Students were looking out of windows, and there was a lot of loud shouting and thunder of running footsteps as they all gathered on the school field to see what was going on.<p>

All the Sensei's were outside and armed, and there was a new Sensei who was being talked to by Kakashi, and she was nodding and wringing her hands slightly with nervousness.

"What's happening?" Nayuri asked her brother, grabbing him as he and Ichiro ran past her, Izumi and Akira.

"It's the Sensei's! Because Temari-Sensei, remember how she told us she was THE Kura-Taka?" Minato said breathlessly.

"Yeah, course I do you baka. How can I forget?" She snapped, wanting him to get to the point.

"Well, all the Sensei's want to find out if she's improved at all. And she's going up against them all one at a time, and if she either wins or draws the matches, then they'll accept her. If not…"

"What if she doesn't win or draw them all?" Nayuri asked worriedly.

Minato shrugged cluelessly. "No idea. We'll have to find out. But I'm rooting for Yamato and Guy! I mean, Guy Sensei is way too badass for Temari Sensei to handle! Know what I mean?" He said, his eyes lighting up.

"C'MON MINATO! THEY'RE ABOUT TO START!" Ichiro called excitedly, gesturing for his friend to hurry up.

"Catch you later sis'!" Minato yelled as he sped off to join Ichiro and Kairi as they ran to get good spots.

Nayuri looked at her friends and they nodded, and they followed the boys at a run.

* * *

><p>"Well, Temari. It's all up to you now." Kakashi said as he walked to stand by one section of the hordes students.<p>

Students were hanging out of the window of the school, and if not, they were around the edges of the field and watching expectantly, as they had been told that if they got any closer, they could get quite badly hurt.

The Sensei's were stood at different locations, gearing themselves up. Asuma was rolling his shoulders, and the nearby students winced as they heard the bones click in readiness.

Temari rubbed her temple and scowled towards the sky in irritation. Then she walked forwards into the middle of the field and stood still, placing both hands on her hips. Yamato raised his eyebrows with a grin at her cockiness.

"Alright. Who's first then? Single line formation, I'll take you all one. By. One." Temari yelled out the challenge to her former Sensei's.

"That'll be me." Ebisu said in his posh I'm-better-than-you voice as he stood forward, pushing his glasses further up his nose superiorly.

Temari nodded once and so quickly, that had Kakashi not been watching with his Sharingan, he too would have missed it. She had whipped out two shurikan and had thrown them at her opponent within a matter of seconds. They struck Ebisu in the arm, and he cried out, gritting his teeth as he pulled out a handful of kunai, as many as he could hold in his fingers.

He ran and jumped up, throwing them from up above her as he flipped over her and landed on the other side, seeing that she had dodged them and…disappeared.

He yelped as he was pitched forwards suddenly, and landed on his back with two kunai held diagonally across his throat from where Temari knelt over him, pinning him to the floor.

"I win Ebisu." Temari smirked.

Ebisu glared at her for a second, annoyed at having lost, before accepting it and nodding.

"Hmm. Ok, I forfeit." He said loudly, so that everyone could hear him. Which really wasn't too hard. "Now let me up." He growled.

"Of course Sensei." Temari said sweetly, releasing him immediately and even going to the lengths of helping him up.

"The winner; Temari." Kakashi announced from where he was standing on the sidelines.

Temari grinned inwardly. 'This isn't so hard. If it's going to be like this all the way through, then I'm going to be fine. I'll have nothing to worry about. I might have to watch out for Yamato Taichou though…' she thought to herself, mentally checking over all the harder Sensei's and their abilities, wanting to stay at least two steps ahead. If not three.

Ebisu sulked slightly but walked over to Asuma who rather ignored him as he stepped forwards in Temari's direction with a slight smile.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you kid." He warned her. She nodded her head and…stood there. Completely still.

Asuma shrugged and ran at her, holding his knuckle blades tightly as he did so.

Temari closed her eyes calmly and waited. As soon as she'd seen Asuma chakra enhance the blades, she clenched her fists slightly, and the forcefully relaxed her whole body, stretching out her fingers, even to their tips.

Suddenly Asuma swiped at her powerfully, the blades inching towards her throat. The crowd of students gasped, and a few turned away, expecting her to have her head sawn off. Those who didn't turn away, stood there in astonishment.

Asuma himself was totally surprised. At that distance, he should have been able to hit her. As it was he had been thrown off balance. He'd missed her.

He turned on her heel and lunged at her again, aiming for neck once more in another try. He missed her again by mere inches.

Guy narrowed his eyes. Surely, that too should have connected. He watched as Temari smirked slightly, even with closed eyes. Watching more closely, he saw Asuma's attempts to swipe at her becoming increasingly desperate as he got more and more frustrated with each attempt, missing her.

That was when he saw it. It looked like she wasn't moving. But she was. She was listening, ever so carefully, and every time Asuma's blades came to a certain distance, she would move away ever so slightly. Barely a step. But it was enough to make Asuma think that he was almost getting her, but not. Making him agitated, so that his moves became sloppy and less precise.

And finally, Asuma put in a rather powerful swipe, so that, had it been anywhere near Temari, it would have sent her to hospital.

But it was what Temari had been waiting for. She took a bigger step back, so that the powerful lunge fell through, as he hadn't expected it, and he went tumbling to the ground.

He suddenly felt all of his limbs pinned to the floor with kunai, pinned down in a star-like shape, and Temari stood over him with another kunai.

"You know, if you Sensei's keep going down so easy, this isn't going to be much fun." Temari said, spinning the kunai around on her finger. Asuma raised an eyebrow at her, and she stopped spinning it so that she could grip it properly.

"Hmm…Alright then. I forfeit. She's gotten a lot better than she used to be. I used to be able to get you with one swipe you know Kura-Taka." Asuma said as Temari smiled and started to pull out all of the kunai out of the ground, which had been holding him down tightly.

The students started to cheer as Asuma and Temari shook hands, and then Asuma turned to Kurenai. But Kurenai looked at Temari and quietly shook her head.

"Not today I don't think. I'll be happier to watch." She said, but Temari couldn't help but notice that Kurenai's hand slowly came down to rest on her stomach, and Temari smiled at her in delight.

"Then I'll take her down. She won't escape from me." Tsunade said, walking over to Temari confidently.

Temari straightened her back and tried to remember everything…screw that. ANYTHING that Tsunade had taught her, as it would have helped if she had ever trained with Tsunade. As it was, she had never seen Tsunade-Sensei fight. So it was hard to tell where the fight was going to go.

Tsunade ran at her, and Temari widened her eyes. This was going to be difficult. She knew it.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as she saw waves of blue chakra enveloping Tsunade's clenched fists. Tsunade swung at her with her right fist and she ducked low to avoid it, but she didn't see Tsunade's foot coming up at the same time.

Tsunade kicked her up into the air and appeared behind her, surprising Temari with her speed. Temari didn't have much time to be surprised though, because Tsunade punched her in the shoulder, missing Temari's fan by inches, and sending her straight back down into the ground.

The students grimaced as Tsunade started to rebuild chakra into her fist, and she swung it down into Temari's back from where she lay on the floor.

But Temari poof'ed into nothingness, and released a lot of smoke instead.

"Hm. A clone." Tsunade said, turning just in time to see Temari aiming a fist at her head. She dodged to the side and kicked the legs out from under Temari instead. Temari was flipped backwards, but she managed to get her hands underneath her, and she landed in a safe handstand, before pushing herself up off of the ground and kicking Tsunade in the chest.

Hard.

Tsunade went flying back, and her back hit the ground with a large cloud of dust rising around her. Jiraiya frowned for a second before mentally nodding to himself. He knew there was something up, and he had a rough idea of what was going to happen next.

Temari stood to the side and started to get a kunai out, getting ready to hold it to Tsunade's throat which would make her forfeit.

But as soon as she started to get close to Tsunade, the heavy breasted woman reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. An electric current went all the way through Temari's body, and she fell to her knees. She felt Tsunade take the kunai from her slowly, and Temari knew that that meant that Tsunade herself was still recovering from the kick.

Temari was unable to move without unbalancing herself, and every time she tried to move her left leg, her left arm would move. She had mere seconds to figure out what was going on. Thirty at most. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

'When I move my left leg, my left arm moves…and the same with my right leg and right arm…' she thought to herself, flexing all of the muscles. 'The same applies to all of the joints too…' she concluded.

She could feel the kunai starting to press into her neck, and all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, and everyone, not least Tsunade started in shock as Temari leapt up and turned as she grabbed the kunai, ripping it out of Tsunade's hands as she used the advantage of surprise to trip her, sending her to the floor and pressing the kunai's tip against her throat like she had with the two other sensei's before her.

She was breathing heavily, and her fingertips still twitched impulsively. But it was wearing off slightly.

"I win bitch." Temari said, grinning albeit being out of breath and everything being kind of backwards. Literally.

"Watch it, you might get a nasty surprise later otherwise." Tsunade said, an identical grin on her face. "Now let me up brat."

"Not until you fix my reflexes." Temari bargained, increasing the pressure of the kunai. Tsunade glared for a second and then sighed, placing a hand on Temari's ankle, sending another shock through her as she re-wired the nerves system once more.

"You learnt well from me. Both fighting _and_ bargaining." Tsunade said as Temari helped her up and dusted her down.

Tsunade suddenly disappeared, and Asuma chuckled from where he was standing at the sidelines, watching with anticipation as Kurenai nudged him slightly to shut him up.

Temari was left in the middle of the field, panting slightly. But she hadn't anticipated what was to happen next.

Temari found herself flying backwards with the speed of a bullet as a fist connected with her left cheek. She hit the ground and rolled to a stop, coughing up a tiny bit of blood.

Students grimaced and there were choruses of Ooohh's and Owww's. Temari started to pick herself up, but she was hauled up by the scruff of her neck and thrown down into the ground again, and her vision blurred, the clouds above her merging into a huge blanket of grey as they all fuzzed together.

Suddenly a blur of red and white marred into her line of sight, and she realised she was looking up at Jiraiya. 'Oh' she thought. Suddenly panic kicked in. 'JIRAIYA? !' She mentally screamed.

She rolled out of the way just as he reached for her again, and she withdrew as many kunai as she could fit into one hand and flung them at him as he came after her.

He stopped, and his white mass of hair which was tied back into its usual single ponytail, grew vastly and enveloped his whole body and sharpening into deadly points, deflecting the kunai at the last minute.

This gave her enough time to get to her feet and quickly rub her mouth to get rid of any excess blood which could still be there.

"The hell Jiraiya? Pervert." She said, rubbing her cheek to prevent it from going too numb, as she could already feel it doing so. Jiraiya didn't mess around when it came to punching.

"I'll have you know I'm not just a pervert." Jiraiya said with a smirk which was forming into a fully fledged grin. "I'm a MEGA PERVERT." He said, forming a Rasengan in his hand.

"Oh shit." Temari said as he closed the distance between them in less than a second and forced the Rasengan into her stomach. More blood came up through her throat and she coughed it out as she was sent flying back once more.

She lay on the ground for a second amidst silence, the cheers had died down slightly.

She took a deep breath for a second as she lay there, making a decisions and stood up quickly. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, no one had ever stood up so quickly from being hit like that.

With a yell Temari ran at him and tried to punch him, he dodged and tried to trip her up, but she jumped high in the air to avoid it and kicked him in the side of the head. He shook his head to get rid of the momentary fuzzy vision and grabbed her ankle. She took a kunai from her pouch and sliced across his forearm, making him release her.

"Why does he have to be just that much taller…and that much bigger than me?" Temari muttered.

Yamato chuckled from the sidelines along with Guy, but it immediately turned into another 'ooh' and grimace as Temari was slammed to the floor with another well placed punch to her shoulder.

"Damn it." Temari snarled, rolling out of the way of another punch.

"You don't seem to be on the offensive Kura-Taka." Jiraiya mocked her as came after her.

"Because you're not giving me the chance t-" Temari stopped herself. That was it. He was preventing her from having a chance to try and attack him.

She stepped out of the way of another punch and frowned. Another punch came at her from the other side and she took a deep breath as she prepared herself.

Putting as much strength as she could behind it, she caught his fist in her hand, preventing the punch from connecting with her face. The force behind him punch sent her sliding back slightly, her feet scraping along the floor and making dust rise from the floor in thin wispy clouds.

She shoved her hand away and quickly chanted the hand signs to herself in her head. 'Ne, Tora, Inu, Tori, Mi, U.' She chanted, suddenly sweeping both hands out in front of her. "Demon Wind Knives." She said as she did so.

Jiraiya suddenly yelled out as thin cuts started to appear all over his body, slicing through his clothes and attacking the main points of his body, but not enough to cause him any great damage. His legs by his knees were ripped to shreds, and he fell to his knees in pain.

Immediately Temari was behind him, holding a kunai to his neck and pressing it there, her hands starting to shake slightly.

"WOO! GO TEMARI-SENSEI!" Izumi yelled out, pumping her fist in the air.

Minato and Kairi looked at each other in astonishment. "Dude, did you see that? Did you SEE Temari -Sensei?"

"Yeah dude, totally."

"She just, like, took out Jiraiya-Sensei!" Minato gaped.

"Dude! I saw too!" Ichiro joined in.

"Hey guys! Hold up! Look! Oh my god, she's going up against Guy-Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled as Coraru pointed back to the centre of the student formation of a ring which reached the edges of the field.

And indeed she was. He had his Nunchaku strapped to his side, and he was stood opposite in a traditional Taijutsu pose. But Temari had no intentions of letting him get in the first blow.

"Wind Style, Wind Blade Boomerang Jutsu!" She said quickly, flicking her palm out. A great gust of wind was flung from her palm, way out and away from them, and it slowed as it went further away. Then the gust of wind sharpened itself into a blade with chakra manipulation and came hurtling back towards them.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he remembering a time when Temari had been at her worst and she had tried to use the very same jutsu on him.

**Flashback.**

_"LET ME GO. LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING RETARDED PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT." Temari screamed, hammering her fists against his back. He seemed to ignore this and carried on walking._

_"WIND STYLE, WIND BLADE BOOMERANG JUTSU!" She cried angrily, flicking her palm out. A gust of wind went out away from them and slowed as it went further away. Then it sharpened into a blade and came hurtling back towards them. _

_Temari braced herself for when Kakashi dropped her._

_But it never came._

_Kakashi lifted up his Hitate and activated his Sharingan for two seconds. In that two seconds, the Wind Style Jutsu was sucked into the time portal, diverting it so that it wouldn't hit him and cut him to shreds._

_"I don't think so." He said dangerously._

**End Flashback.**

Guy grinned and sidestepped the boomerang as it came close. But Temari flicked her wrist, and the boomerang changed its direction and it sliced into Guy's arm. He yelled out in pain.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, the one not hidden by the Hitate which also covered his constantly active Sharingan. '_She improved it since she last used that on me. How clever._' Kakashi thought to himself with interest. '_Keeping the chakra manipulation on it, even when the boomerang has been fully formed, allowing her to be able to move it. I suppose that it would have been Kankuro, her brother, who would have taught her a bit more about the chakra manipulation from a distance, hence him being a puppet master._'

Guy glared at her for a second, before turning it into a grin. And then suddenly he was there, grinning at her.

And the next, he wasn't.

Temari had seen Guy and Lee fight before, or should she say more accurately. She had seen their blur of fighting before. They had been the speed demon's of the school, and there was no one, well, no one living anyway, that could have beaten them.

Guy appeared from behind her, (A/N:CHUCK NORRIS ROUND HOUSE KICK! MWA HAHAHA!) and kicked her in the stomach, blurring to where she was flying backwards, kicked her again, sending her back the other way, before finally punching her into the ground.

She coughed, but as Guy drew out a kunai to put her in the final checkmate position, she kicked the kunai out of his hands and caught it. But he had other ideas.

He kicked her once, twice, three, four (!) times up into the air, appearing behind her. Grabbing hold of her shoulders on the way down, they started to spin. But Temari focused, and she swung her elbows back, stunning him as she elbowed him in the chest, and he grunted. Flipping in mid air, she opened her fan, having withdrawn it once more, and she opened it to three full moons, only to close it…

And become invisible.

Guy landed on the floor and stood up, looking around for her. "Talk about gone with the wind…" he said humorously, rubbing his neck in confusion. "I thought I had her for sure there."

"GUY SENSEI! ABOVE YOU!" Minato yelled out suddenly in a panic. Guy looked up and saw Temari dropping from where she had been floating above him on her fan, a bit like a magic rug.

But it was too late, she fell straight on top of him, pinning him down as she pressed a kunai to his throat.

Guy stared at her in astonishment as she smirked at him. "Life can be one hell of a dramatic adventure, Guy-Sensei. But you always taught me this; To make life dramatic and filled with youth, you have to make sure that you make a dramatic entrance." Temari said with a grin.

"Indeed I did Temari! Hmm. Ok. I forfeit too with the power of youth! You might want to be prepared now though Temari." Guy said as Temari let him up from where he had been pinned to the floor, winking at her as he pulled the 'good guy' pose and disappeared, making her blink in astonishment.

"Prepared for what?" She asked, standing with her arms in the 'what?' gesture.

She screamed in pain as a thin rod of wood slapped her across her right palm where her knuckles were.

"_SON_ OF A _BITCH_." She yelled out, cradling the hand with her other hand. She looked up to see Yamato standing in front of her with his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh great. Plant boy." She said sarcastically, glaring at Yamato. A vein popped slightly in his forehead and he put his hands together in the hand sign of Mi.

"**You crossed the line, Temari**." He said darkly, a huge spacious wooden cage enveloping her. To make it even more difficult, a huge forest started to grow around the cage, one so dense that she couldn't see Yamato, the building, or anything beyond started to freak out slightly and thudded a kunai into the side of the bars, wondering how long it would take her to saw through the wooden bar, if she were to find the thinnest one.

She mentally slapped herself. That was a stupid plan.

"YAMATO-SENSEI. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SURROUNDING ME WITH WOOD TO MAKE UP FOR THE MISSING WOOD BETWEEN YOUR LEGS." She hollered. There was a silence that met this, and then a small bout of laughter erupted from different points around the sidelines. Yamato suddenly started to yell abuse at her, which sounded like it was coming from everywhere, she couldn't be sure.

But it was still amusing to hear the Sensei she was more friendly with, ranting at her about how he was going to make her pay dearly for saying that, and telling her to say that to his face.

Which she would have, naturally.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and shook his head with amusement. Yep. It was still the same old Temari through and through. Nothing had really changed about her. Apart from the improvement with her techniques. Ebisu raised an eyebrow from behind his glasses and frowned as a bout of laughter came from within the small, yet dense forest. If Temari laughed like that when she was in trouble, then that spelt bad news for everyone else. '_Yamato may want to check himself_.' Ebisu thought to himself, watching the forest carefully for any signs of movement.

Temari withdrew her fan and it immediately showed three moons, and she bit the tip of her thumb, wincing at the sharp and sudden pain that raced down the nerve that ran the length of her arm, causing her to shudder a sufficient amount of blood had been produced, she wiped the blood over her giant folding fan, across all three moons as payment for the contract she had made with her summoning, and swung her fan.

"Summoning Jutsu: Quick Beheading Dance!" She screamed, loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Yamato paled slightly as a loud wind started up, knowing automatically that she would have swung her fan forcefully. "What was that?" He asked nobody in particular.

Temari watched as Kamatari, her summoning of a one-eyed sickle-holding weasel, rode the winds of the ferocious tempest that the fan had whipped up. As Kamatari rode the winds, yelling aloud in glee as he slashed through everything he touched with his sickle.

The effects of the technique stretched outwards for several hundred meters as he all but obliterated not just the cage, but the surrounding forest. The swirling winds also managed to whip up the trees of the miniature forest, boulders, and other forms of debris.

Yamato yelled and dived everywhere as he had to dodge the remains and debris which then rained down on him, the helpless enemy which was now at Temari's mercy as she found him, holding him against one of the trees by the throat and pressing a kunai to his throat.

"You know I could make this tree grab you and hold you to it for all eternity." He said jovially, a smile adorning his face. She smiled back at him just as nicely.

"You could, but I would find a way out of it within a matter of a minute, and then I would most likely hunt you down, because you would not be able to hide from my wrath, and you would have to probably hide behind Kakashi-Sensei's skirts." She threatened him with an innocent smile.

"I don't think Kakashi-Senpai wears skirts, but I would most certainly have to hide from you I think." Yamato agreed. "Very well then. I forfeit." He said, letting all of the remaining forest and cage, whatever was left of their ruined remains, retract back into the earth.

Temari smiled around at both the students and Sensei's, pleased that she had finally managed to beat them all back, even as she stood there, blood dripping down her arm and part of her face where she had been punched repeatedly during some of the previous fights. Students started to cheer and whoop for her, jumping up and down and pounding their fists in the air with excitement as Yamato returned to stand by Tsunade, Asuma and the other defeated Sensei's.

The cheers faded into stunned silence as Kakashi Hatake abruptly dropped down from the branches of the tree that he had been sitting in, stunning the students around him as he did so. He stepped forwards into the middle of the field, splaying his fingers out before slowly tightening them, and repeating it with both hands several times threateningly.

"You've had it too easy." Kakashi's voice rang out, cutting across the field like a knife. "I think it's my turn to teach you another lesson, Kura-Taka." He said in dry amusement as a couple of his knuckles clicked, smirking beneath his mask.

Asuma chuckled in anticipation and Yamato and Tsunade shared a knowing glance.

"Bring it on…Sensei." Temari answered him with a smirk.

And within seconds…she had disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so that was a REALLY long chapter two, 5000+ words I tell you! 5000+! <strong>_

_**I think that deserves a review. ;D**_

_**And tell me what you thought of the one-on-one fights. I'm not usually that good at fight scenes, so you have to tell me what you thought. Ok?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, and the quicker you review, the quicker I update! ^_^**_

_**AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YAMATO WILL TIE YOU UP AND PUT YOU IN A CAGE AND SHALL SCARE YOU FOR THREE WHOLE HOURS WITH HIS SCARY FACE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Kaitaru! =D**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	3. KakashiVSTemari and a Lesson in English!

**Konoha Hell High - ****When Hell Froze Over.**

**Chapter 3.  
><strong>**Kakashi VS Temari and a Lesson in English!**

Kakashi stood alone in the middle of the field. But he listened, straining his ears to be able to hear any signs of movement.

He dodged to the side as Temari's fist came sailing close, almost too close to his head as she tried to punch him from behind. He caught her by the wrist with his gloved hand and slammed her down into the ground. As soon as she hit the floor, she immediately put her hands down and pushed off of the floor and twisted her body as she sailed upwards, aiming a kick to Kakashi's face.

Her foot hit his chin and he sailed upwards into the air. He flipped midair and landed safely on the floor, quickly performing a few hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (A/N: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" He said firmly, performing hand seals in quick sequence. Uma, Tora, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma and Tora.

But it was done so quickly that Temari barely had time to register.

She dove to the side just in time to avoid the oncoming giant fireball which thundered its way through the air, but she was knocked into mid-dive, and she rolled to the floor, a pressure being put on her back as her arms were pulled up behind her in a lock, much like Kakashi used to when he was angry with her.

Ah, the fond memories.

"Oh dear Temari. You haven't changed a bit it seems." Kakashi mocked her as he knelt on her back, kunai at her throat.

Suddenly she disappeared in a poof of smoke, and Kakashi realised he'd been battling a clone for the last two minutes. '_She's been assessing me. Working out how I move. She'll have been figuring out my patterns._' He thought to himself, cursing inwardly.

Kunai were thrown at him from the side, and he grabbed one kunai mid-air, using it to deflect the others, before throwing back to land in front of her mockingly.

He did more hand seals and held his index and thumb together and blowing hard on them. "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Temari saw everything start to happen in slow motion then. As soon as she saw the orange-y-red start to emanate from Kakashi's finger tips in small little fireballs, Temari reached up and un-strapped her fan from her back. She stood there, the fireballs hurtling towards her, coming ever closer to her.

When they were getting so close that she could have started to panic, she lifted the heavy fan opened it to two moons, and wielding it, she swung it at the fireballs and they fizzled out, due to the gust of wind being so great that they could not match to it's power.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked at him. She slammed the fan to the floor with a heavy metal clunk, making the earth vibrate with the force of it.

"I'll warn you now, _Sensei_…When you see three moons…It's all over." She said, her smirk getting cockier by the minute.

"I guess we'll have to see about that." Kakashi replied evenly, flexing his hand once more.

"Warning to students, as soon as you guys see three moons…Scatter." Temari warned them all as she put her fan on her back once more.

Kakashi shook his head at her and chuckled. He disappeared, and she was on edge immediately. She had every right to be. She screamed in surprise as he appeared directly in front of her. Her slapped her around the head hard enough to make her go flying.

She hit the ground for seconds before he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She grinned sadistically at him.

"How long have you wanted to hit me _that_ hard for?" She asked, spitting blood.

"Oh it's been coming for a while now." He agreed. In that time she brought up both hands and hit both sides of his head, stunning him. He let go and she jumped back four times.

She withdrew her fan again. And opened it to three moons.

"Ok. Time for some fun. Ninpou Kamaitachi!" (A/N: Whirlwind attack) She yelled, swing the fan around once and powerfully.

A huge column of horizontal wind shot out and enveloped Kakashi, lifting him until it became a vertical tornado with him trapped inside. He arched his back, as the chakra which was hidden with the tornado sliced at him, creating thin cuts all over his body, rather like it had when Temari had fought against Jiraiya. The tornado ended, and Kakashi dropped to the floor like a stone.

Only, it wasn't Kakashi.

It was a log, which meant that Kakashi had quickly been able to produce a substitution jutsu even as he was being cut into and lifted into the air by the vicious tornado of deadly swirling wind.

Temari gasped, and before she could do anything, she felt Kakashi's hip being pushed into her stomach, and his hand pushing down on her shoulder as he bodily flipped her to the ground and held a kunai to her throat.

"I think that shall be our lesson for today, eh Kura-Taka?" Kakashi said, eye-smiling and grinning beneath his mask.

Temari grunted. "Fine, I forfeit." She said, a blush starting to creep across her cheeks.

"Good girl." He said, letting her up so that she could dust herself down.

"Wow Kakashi. You're better that you were in your prime. Which was…how many hundreds of years ago?" Temari asked innocently, yelping as he cuffed her around the back of the head.

"Tch. And you certainly haven't lost any of your sarcasm." Kakashi chuckled, letting Tsunade heal his cuts and bruises as Ebisu, Asuma and Yamato started to disperse the crowds of students.

"And you certainly haven't lost the strength to be able to still hurt me." Temari muttered.

"I think this calls for a drink of Sake to be honest." Tsunade said as they all started to head back into the building.

"I would, but I think I best head back and take a look at that English plan for my first lesson."

"Hm, ok." Tsunade said with a shrug, taking out a bottle labelled 'Emergency Sake' from a small pouch and downing at least half of it before returning it to it's home.

"Temari, you can still join us for lunch you know. That too is in the staffroom." Yamato said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great." Temari said, returning the smile warmly.

"Hey Kura-Taka." Jiraiya said as he came up to her. "Just want to let you know, you fight pretty well for a junior." He said, smirking as she glared at the word 'junior'.

"Thanks Jiraiya-Sensei." She said, trying to talk politely through gritted teeth.

"You still have your tutor group for your first English lesson, you're lucky." Kakashi informed her as she waved at them all, starting to walk back to her classroom for her first lesson of teaching English.

"Ok, thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" She called back, running down the hall so that she wouldn't be late for her class.

* * *

><p>She was sat down in her chair and slumped over her desk, nearly completely asleep, which meant she hadn't heard her class come in. So when Ryu Aburame started to poke her in the arm, she groaned and sat up.<p>

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Temari-Sensei, you kind of need to teach us English." Coraru said gently as she stood beside Ryu.

Temari blinked a couple of times at that.

"Oh yeah." She muttered. "Ok…Uh. Well…I'm a little bit…out of it. So we'll do some simple stuff. Yeah?" Temari said, rubbing her face slightly as she picked up a pen and went up to the board.

"Ok…Uhh…I know." Temari said, starting to write one to five on the board. "There are five sentences, ok? And you have to write down what's missing from them, or if they're wrong, correct them."

She heard pen and paper being brought out, and the clinking of pencils moving around in pencil cases. Also the whisperings of the students behind her, and it made her smile, bringing back so many memories of when it used to be _her_ sat in those seats with all of her friends.

She waited for ten minutes, giving them a chance to write them down and have a go at them before standing up and clearing her throat.

"Ok. Number one; Kunai is really dangerous weapons. Anyone?" She asked tiredly, suddenly starting to feel a drain on her body.

Ichiro raised his hand and Temari nodded at him, making him grin mischievously.

"Kunai is really _fucking_ dangerous weapons?" Ichiro asked innocently, grinning even wider as Minato and Kairi exploded with laughter from his left, where Minato sat in the middle of the two of them.

"Ichiro, the word 'fucking' shouldn't be heard in a classroom, and no, that's wrong." Temari said, sighing heavily. Although an identical grin on her face was clearly saying otherwise.

"Ok, Setsuna?" Temari asked, nodding as the blonde girl put her hand up in the hope of being noticed.

"Isn't it; Kunai are really dangerous weapons." Setsuna answered, chewing on the end of her pen slightly. Temari nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that's right. Ok then, what about the second one? Ninja have to be able to work in teams to be succesful in missions."

"Temari, it's the letter 's' in successful." Izumi answered, not bothering to even put her hand up.

"That's correct Izumi, but next time put your hand up, ok?" Temari said with a smile. Her breathing felt a little shaky, and she was having trouble trying to keep a hold of herself.

She held up three fingers and raised an eyebrow, indicating that she wanted the answer to number three. The students glanced at each other, sensing that there was something wrong. Coraru raised her hand, and Temari pointed at her weakly and wordlessly.

"Ninja can always-HEY TEMARI! Oh my Kami, someone go and get help!" Coraru started, but Temari suddenly slumped to the floor unconscious.

All the students panicked, and Masa ran out of the room to go and get help. The students who didn't sit there in shock, such as Minato, Ichiro, Konohamaru, Izumi and Akira, jumped out of their seats and started to move towards their unconscious Sensei cautiously to try and help her.

Or rather they would have tried to help her, because there was a loud barking from outside, and a huge blur of white burst in through the door and stood in front of Temari slumped figure, growling loudly.

The girls all screamed and ran to their seats, and the boys backed off slightly, even the Inuzuka kid, Ichiro. He knew after being around his father's dog, Akamaru, that if the dog was looking evil, particularly as evil as this one did, then it was best to keep your distance from it. Lest you wanted the dog to do you any serious damage.

"What? It's just a dog, someone distract it whilst someone else gets to Temari-Sensei!" Kairi yelled.

"Kind of hard with the dog in the way!" Minato yelled back, panicking slightly.

Suddenly Masa raced back in, Kakashi following him quickly. He took in the scene before him and assessed the situation. Then he noticed the huge fluffy albino dog who was standing in front of Temari protectively, teeth bared at them all as a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

"Hey! Urushi! What are you doing in here?" Kakashi asked disapprovingly.

"You know that dog?" Moegi gaped, asking the question which was now evidently at the forefront of the minds of everyone present and taking in the odd scene. Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"Well of course I do. I was the one who gave him to Temari-Sensei. Urushi here technically belongs to her." He explained.

Kakashi then turned back to the dog, and he started to make a move towards Temari, but the dog opened his mouth wider, baring his fangs at Kakashi menacingly and growling deeper in his throat which was even louder than he had before.

"Eh, eh, now. Urushi. Stop that. I'm trying to help her. Ok?" Kakashi said sternly, making the dog stop growling abruptly. Instead he whined and nosed Temari's arm pitifully.

"Yes, I know. Now you go back home, and you'll see her later. I'll look after her for the minute. Alright? Off you go. You did a good job." Kakashi reassured the albino quietly, bending down and ruffling Urushi's ears, watching as he took off like a bullet out into the corridor.

Kakashi then turned his attention to Temari. He knelt beside her and checked her over. Her physical appearance seemed fine, and if what Masa had told him on the way over was correct, then the logic explanation for her collapsing was chakra exhaustion.

'_She must have over used her chakra when fighting all of us off earlier. She did a damn good job of it too. Hm. That's Kura-Taka for you, stubborn to the last._' Kakashi thought with a smile.

He picked her up bodily and carried her bridal style as he turned to address the class.

"Will she be alright?" Nayuri asked in a small voice. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her.

"Of course she'll be fine. Honestly, you guys need to have a bit of faith in her! It's only chakra exhaustion. She's been through a lot worse I can tell you." He said kindly.

"We know. She told us about when you punished her by making her live with you for a month and a week." Minato piped up, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked with interest, remembering it well, even though it had been ten years ago.

"Yeah, she called you a closet pervert." Konohamaru said straight-faced, causing the rest of the class to start sniggering quietly.

"Oh did she now…" Kakashi said dryly, rolling his eyes inwardly. '_Of course she did._' He thought. "Well, stay here and I'll send a cover teacher over for the rest of the lesson whilst I take Kura-Taka to the Infirmary." He said, marching out of the room briskly, closing the door behind him with his foot, seeing as his hands were currently full.

* * *

><p>Temari woke, and the first thing she felt was pain as a buzzing rang in her ears, making her groan and roll over on one of the four beds that were situated in the school's infirmary.<p>

"You continue to amaze me you do." A voice said from somewhere above Temari as her eyes opened, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light.

"Whut?" She asked smartly, feeling groggy and a bit out of it. "Ow. Why does my head hurt?"

"Well, you fainted because of chakra exhaustion, and you've been out of it for the whole day and yet here you are, alive and well." Kakashi said, smirking at her from beneath his mask.

"You fucking senile mutt. I blame you for this." Temari muttered, stuffing herself facedown into the pillow in humiliation, just at the fact that she had been out for the whole day.

"See you're better already if you're up to insulting me. But if it wasn't for you being in that recovery bed, trust me, I'd be putting you back in it for that." Kakashi said cheerily, even though he was threatening her.

Temari muttered something incomprehensible and swung her legs off of the infirmary bed so that she was standing up. "Well, I'm gonna go home…and rest…and plan for tomorrow's lessons." She said, planning it all out in her head.

"But don't you think you should-"Kakashi started to say, but she never heard him, as she Shunshin'd away before he could finish.

"…Never mind." He said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Izumi Uchiha walked into the dining room as she sat beside her brother, Kairi, facing her pink haired mother and father who looked almost identical to her brother.<p>

"So, how was school you two?" Her mother asked as they gave thanks for the food and tucked into the delicious food their mother had prepared.

"Jeez Sakura, give them a chance to eat at least some of their dinner before they answer your twenty questions quiz." Her father joked, swallowing a spoonful of rice and nearly choking as Sakura punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh be quiet and eat your dinner Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile. "So? How was it?" She asked again, turning her attention back to her beloved children.

"Yeah it was great!" Izumi said happily, downing another spoonful of her mum's special miso rice.

"We've got a new form tutor for the year." Kairi said with a rather amused smirk.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow with interest.

"Yeah, she got beat up on the playground and fainted later on in class due to chakra exhaustion." He said, chewing on his dinner. Sasuke snorted with laughter and tried to cover it up as Sakura glared at him.

"Oh how awful! Who by?" Sakura inquired.

"The other teachers. Apparently they had to see if she had improved since they'd last seen her. She used to go to our school you know." Izumi replied this time, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh wow! What's her name?" Sakura asked curiously, delicately scooping up some more rice.

"Temari-Sensei." Izumi answered.

Sakura dropped her fork, and it clanged sharply on her plate as she stared at her two children in shock, and Sasuke collapsed about in hysterics, unable to stop himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's chapter three! ^_^<strong>_

_**It was a little shorter than the others, but it still passed the 3000 mark. So YAY!**_

_**Also!**_

_**A maHOOsive T.H.A.N.K.Y.O.U to everyone who's reviewed so far! =D **_

_**I was ECSTATIC! **__**So that means:**_

_**Maxridelover (THANK YOU. 1**__**st**__** review so far! ;D) , Ti**__**ger and Lily Mistresses! (2**__**nd**__** review! LOVE YOU!)**_

_**You guys are the best! **_

_**I shall hopefully update soon! BUT PLEASE REVIEW! O.O**_

_**I need a FEW more reviews guys! ^_^**_

_**SO REVIEW! OR ELSE KAKASHI WILL KICK YOUR ASS WITH A HUGE ASS FIREBALL! **_

_**Kaitaru  
><strong>__**XxxXxxX**_


	4. Escapé!

_**DISCLAIMER - NARUTO IS NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE (I fuckin' wish...*drools at having Kakashi as mine*...) MINE. **_

_**ON MIT THE STOREH.**_

_**READ. REVIEW. SPREAD THE LOVE.**_

_**;D KSVH. XxxXxxX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High - When Hell Froze Over.<strong>

**Chapter 4.  
><strong>**Es-capé!**

"Hey look! Meet Nasuada! I finally got my ninja puppy!" Ichiro said proudly the next day, a small black puppy with white socks and a single jagged white streak across its back. One of its eyes also had a white ring around it, giving at a bit of a sainted pirate look. "My dad said that he thought I was ready for a ninja puppy, and that we'd have to bond together and train everyday!" He continued, nearly bursting with pride.

Kakashi sighed from the doorway. "Ichiro, that's great news, but you know the rules. No animals or summoning animals in the school grounds unless authorized by a Sensei." He said. Ichiro's face fell with epic proportions of disappointment, and Temari frowned from where she had finished writing on the board.

"Kakashi-" She started to say as he turned to go.

"No Temari. They are the rules." He answered firmly. Temari's frown turned a little bit darker, and her aura went slightly black at the edges, making him pause.

"Just hang on a minute and hear me out bitch." She said curtly. Kakashi turned back with a disapproving stare.

"You forget that he is an Inuzuka, therefore it is within his clan rights to be with that puppy day and night. Furthermore, I seem to remember you letting his father, Kiba Inuzuka, one of my own classmates, have his fully grown dog-"

"Akamaru!" Ichiro burst out in recognition, wondering how they would have got a dog as large as Akamaru would have been able to have even fit in the rows of desks.

"-in the lesson. And Akamaru never hurt anyone or disrupted the lesson by a smidge. As I remember, all he and Kiba did were sleep through your lessons. Or at least, Akamaru did. And Ichiro sleeps in class anyway, so there wouldn't be much change. Kind of like how I'm sure YOU would have had it been you and Pakkun." Temari said, finishing off her ranted mini speech that had come to Ichiro's aid, who was currently holding Nasuada protectively in his zip-up jacket.

"Pakkun." Kakashi said dryly.

"Well I'm sure it could be Bull if you like…Or Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei or Guruko." Temari replied with a shrug, making Kakashi bite back a smirk at the fact that she knew all of the names of his dogs by heart.

"Please Kakashi Sensei…Nasuada's a good girl." Ichiro pleaded quietly, giving the usually hard-hearted Sensei the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

"Fine. But any trouble an-"

He didn't get to finish as Temari slammed the door in his face and braced herself against it firmly. Wincing as Kakashi's fist pounded the wood once from the other side.

"We'll be having words about that little stunt later Temari." Kakashi's threat sailed in from the other side, the edge of the door glowing black as his killing intent nearly smothered her even from the other side of the door. Temari pulled a face at the door and stuck her tongue out to the sound of Kakashi's fading footsteps.

"Temari-Sensei, you're the BEST!" Ichiro said, his eyes shining with happiness. Temari grinned at him.

"Temari, how did you know about Ichiro's dad and his dog?" Moegi asked with interest.

"Well…See. Apart from a few of you…and Konohamaru of course, who's uncle used to teach me anyway." She said, winking at said boy who blinked at her in astonishment. "Well…I used to be homies with some of your parents."

"YOU'RE HOMOSEXUAL?" Kairi yelled out in repulsion. Temari rolled her eyes.

"No, you are." She said sarcastically, making the class laugh at him as he sank back into his chair sulkily. "No, what I mean is, I used to be friends with a lot of your parents…I mean. Hey Setsuna!"

The blonde haired girl sat up straight, blinking her long eyelashes at her Sensei. "Yeah?" She asked.

"What are your parents names?" Temari inquired.

"Well, my mum's name is Ino Akimichi, and my dad's name is Choji Akimichi." She answered faithfully. Temari exhaled and did a slight whistle at the end, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well then. I can tell you now, your mother used to hate me. Actually, she despised me." Temari said, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing her neck as habit. "And Choji was one of the nicest guys in our class…..Aside from Rock Lee of course." Temari laughed.

Coraru immediately sat up straighter and stuck her hand in the air as she called out. "Rock Lee? B-But that's my dad! And he's mental! If anything ever goes wrong, he talks about Guy-Sensei and how we must believe in the power of youth to make things better! He's nuts! How my mother married him."

Temari was laughing so hard that tears were threatening to appear, she wiped her eyes and leaned forward to high-five Coraru. She nodded at the girl as she tried to calm down. "Ah Coraru…You should have seen him in our class."

"Hey! What about Uzumaki?" Nayuri called out. Temari looked up in surprise.

"What?" She asked, slightly out of it.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." Minato clarified for his sister, making her pull a withering face at him. Temari rocked back on her hands with a whistle.

"Well, I gotta say. I can tell you now that your mamma thought he was one hot beast. I mean, he got a nickname as the Artful Dodger." Temari said with a smirk. "And he was the leader of the group known as the Three Mischievous Musketeers. And said group was one of my very own brothers, Kankuro. Naruto of course, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Ichiro leaned across and high fived Minato.

"Oh yeah, our dad's were badass." He said with a wink of glee. Minato nodded, the same thought on his mind.

"Hey what about the rest of the Perilous Four. You haven't told us who Naitokesutoreru, Itazura-Farukon or Akatobi were!" Izumi said, her eyes alight with interest.

"Well I can tell you their names…and I'm gonna watch some of your faces, just to see how you react to this solid little piece of informationz. Because THREE of the girls in here…make up for the four back then…" Temari said with a knowing smile, making all the girls hold their breaths.

"Ok. Naitokesutoreru was also known as Sakura Haruno. Akatobi was known as Hinata Hyūga, and Itazura-Farukon, my right hand girl, was Tenten Aturika." Temari said, grinning as she watched the faces of three different girls. (_**A/N: I MADE UP A SECOND NAME FOR TENTEN. GET OVER IT**_. _**'Cuz it's a pretty good second name…xD **_)

"OH MY GOD." Izumi squealed delightedly. "My mother was Naitokesutoreru!"

The other two girls however, looked thoroughly confused as they looked at each other.

"Uhh…How the hell. My mother's name is Tenten Hyūga…" Akiri said slowly.

"And my mother's name is Hinata Uzumaki…But if her name used to be Hyūga…Does that mean we're related?" Nayuri asked with the same kind of slowness.

"Want me to clear up your family tree?" Temari asked the two of them with a grin. They looked at her, each other, back at her, and nodded simultaneously.

"Ok. Well. Tenten's maiden name was Tenten Aturika. Now, Hinata's, was Hinata Hyūga. Her, and Akiri's father, who I'm guessing his name is Neji-"

"Yeah." Akiri nodded, confirming it.

"-are cousins by blood. Hinata married Naruto, making her an Uzumaki, and Tenten married Neji, making her a-"

"Hyūga!" Nayuri finished for her friend.

"Wait…So my mum…was Itazura-Farukon…and yours…was Akatobi." Akiri said, a huge unstoppable grin starting to spread across her face.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOOOOOOD!" They squealed, grabbing Izumi in a huge great hug amidst the laughter of the rest of the class as they watched Izumi's horrified face at being grabbed so suddenly.

Temari rubbed the back of her neck and laughed quietly. '_I feel like one of those over-night heroes. How the hell did the four of us get so famous? Were we really that bad? Huh. Figures._' She thought inwardly.

"Temari, if we make up three of the original four, then where's the fourth?" Akiri asked, abruptly snapping her Sensei out of her reverie. Temari froze automatically.

"Th-…Well...My daughter is…with her…" She stuttered slowly out into the silence that had followed the question. "She's with her dad." She said, a faint smile adorning her face apologetically.

"Oh…Do you ever see her?" Coraru asked quietly. Temari smiled at her.

"Sometimes." She answered, swallowing back a cry as the question hit a sore spot in her usually rock solid defences. That was something she rarely talked about, due to it being…complicated, as Temari liked to put it. The lesson continued sombrely after that, and Temari felt awful for having brought it up in the first place.

That night when Temari returned home, she went straight to her room and slammed the door in frustration. Urushi was startled into nearly upsetting the water bowl that he had been drinking from, and narrowing his eyes in dog-like concern, he padded down the hallway and pawed the handle of her room, hard enough until it opened the door, and he was able to nose the door forward and squeeze his lithe white furry body into the room.

Temari was laying on her bed face down, and was every so often screaming into the pillow. Urushi laid his ears back every time she did so, and pretty soon he pressed himself into the floor and whined quietly, so that he wouldn't scare her.

Upon hearing this, Temari sat up slowly. Her eyes were streaked with red, and she was sniffling mutely as her shoulders shook with silent sobs which racked her chest.

"Ur-Urushi." She asked, watching as the he jumped up onto the bed beside her, and nearly taking up half of the bed, having grown quite a bit over the years. He cocked an ear at her to indicate he was listening. "Do you think I'll ever see her again?" She asked in a whisper, her voice overcome with emotions.

Urushi stared at her for a long while before finally resting his head gently on her leg and whining quietly in the back of his throat once, resisting the urge to fall asleep as she petted him how he liked it in-between his ears.

* * *

><p>Kakashi suddenly popped his head into the staffroom, completely out of breath during the third lesson the next day.<p>

"Temari! Thank god. I need someone to quickly take over my maths class until I get back in approximately five minutes."

"Uhh…Sure."

"Thanks! It's the first door on the left on the second corridor." He informed her running off at top speed as she made her way to the classroom.

"Well that was weir-Oh hey guys!" Temari said, grinning at her form class as she opened the door. They whooped and cheered as she sat on the teacher's desk. "Wow, he even has the same neat handwriting." She commented, turning back to them with a grin.

"So, you guys doing math problems and shit right?" She asked, leaning back on her hands.

"Yeah, most boring shit we've ever LOOKED at." Minato grumbled. Temari laughed as she thought back to her own maths lessons, and she took a look at the problems on the board, she could barely understand why they had seemed so hard back then.

"I guess so, but you start to understand it." She agreed, trying to make them smile. It didn't completely work, so she tried another tactic.

"Ok, so…Here. I've got one for you all to try." She said, smirking mischievously. They started to grumble, but they went along with it anyway. She pointed at the class, and they sat up a little straight, knowing that she was downright challenging them.

"Dear students," she started. "If Kakashi-Sensei has three bottles in one hand and five in the other... what does he have?" She asked them, cocking her head to the side.

"Uhh…Eight bottles?" Izumi asked intelligently, having raised her hand.

"No. A fucking drinking problem. Duh." Temari laughed, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. The boys all started laughing openly, but the girls bit their lips as their eyes sparkled with pent up laughter as they all saw something Temari did not.

"Kura-Taka! Wait at the back of the classroom immediately until I speak to you. Speaking such language in front of my class. Your own form class to add to that." Kakashi said irately as he appeared in the doorway.

Temari groaned. "Why do you always catch me?" She moaned with a tiny exhaled laugh as she zipped up the stairs.

"Because I am your better-" Kakashi said superiorly, crossing his arms over his chest with as much authority as he could muster.

"Yeah, better at what? Porn?" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"KURA-TAKA!" He exploded angrily, glaring at the class as they too exploded, but with laughter. Temari closed her eyes in a slight wince at the force of his shouting

"What?" She asked innocently, a smirk on her face as she peeked at him through a crack as she slowly opened one eye. He raised his single visible eyebrow at her in warning.

"You're cruising for a bruising Temari." He said, a small smile hidden from view behind his mask. Temari immediately mock drooped in shame and looked away.

Kakashi continued to teach his maths lesson, which was fine by Temari since she had a free period, and she didn't anything better to do. But after ten to fifteen minutes or so, she started to get slightly bored, and she glanced at the door with a sigh. It was too far away…But the open window on the other hand...Well. She made a decision and started to inch her way towards the window.

"Temari, I know you're trying to sneak away! Don't make me use the eye!" Kakashi threatened, pausing in his lesson as he called out to her, the class giggled collectively at hearing their Sensei getting told off.

"Go Kura-Taka!" Minato cheered her on as she continued to get closer to the window. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

Suddenly she ran and dived for the window. The class were on their feet, cheering her on. "TEMARI WATCH OUT!" Kairi shouted as he pointed.

The window slammed and Temari was being dragged back by the scruff of her neck by Kakashi. She struggled fruitlessly and tried to escape but he just hauled her back roughly, and put her in a spare seat that was right in the centre in the front row.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a length of rope with one hand as he held her to the chair with the other. Her eyes widened in horror as she started to grasp the concept of what was about to happen.

"You wouldn't." She said flatly, glancing at him and then the rope.

"Oh I would." He said, starting to wrap it around her and the chair, effectively tying her to the chair and tying it in a tight knot to prevent her from escaping.

"No! You wouldn't! You're doing this to try and scare me! Never! Never fucking again!" She said, struggling against the bonds.

"Yes. I really would, and yes again. Oh, and you *_really*_ shouldn't have sworn just then." He informed her, grinning malevolently as she started to panic and tried to close her eyes as she saw him lift up his Hitate, his eye which had been hidden behind it still closed.

"What is he gonna do to her?" Coraru asked, her eyes wide with fascination.

"I have no idea dude, but I don't think it's gonna be good." Ichiro answered her, his red triangles gleaming in the light like fangs.

"Class. Pay attention. Lesson one in bloodlines. Also of a special kind of Genjutsu belonging to the Uchiha clan, which is called Tsukuyomi-"

"NOO!" Temari screamed frantically, and in her panic…accidentally opening her eyes.

"Tsukuyomi!" Kakashi said, opening his Sharingan eye to quickly reveal the automatically activated Mangekyō Sharingan.

Temari was stood in a blank area that was devoid of anything but the colour red. She panicked for a second, looking around her, but there was nothing to see.

"Oh shit." She cursed in a panic.

"Are you lost, little Kura-Taka?" Kakashi asked her from where he was stood behind her. She screamed and turned to face him, attempting to slap him around the face, but he could her wrist and tutted at her disapprovingly. "Now, now then. I do believe you need another training session. But let me remind you of how Tsukuyomi works. A second in reality, is an eternity in the Sharingan." He said, settling into his usual Taijutsu stance.

Temari could do nothing but copy him into her own natural Taijutsu stance.

Her training began.

And an eternity later, for that was what it was to Temari, she opened her eyes, gasping for breath. Her chest heaved heavily, and her whole body could feel every kick, punch, and smack that she had received during her second of eternity that she had spent in hell.

"I don't believe…I ever…told you…" She gasped, her view narrowing into a horrendous glare as her eyes finally found her Sensei who was standing in front of the class still, eye-smiling innocently. "I…really…hate you." she finished.

"Indeed. You'll feel better later. As it is…I do believe it's lunchtime. Class Dismissed." Kakashi said brightly.

Temari rolled her eyes as she joined Kakashi in following him to the Staffroom.

The last two lessons of the day began once more, and Temari had another class who she had been told were Asuma's, so to her they sounded like a bunch of goody-goodies, and she was teaching them about the use of grammar.

"Ok then, so. Grammar is quite a clever little thing when it comes to sentences. They help to join words and sentences and eventually become a full paragraph. That can also help when you talk to someone, because you never hear someone say 'comma', yeah? It's just a pause when you speak." Temari said to them, sweeping her side fringe out of the way. "For example." She said, sighing mentally at the blank stares that she received in reply.

Grabbing a pen out of one of the desks, she wrote a simple sentence up on the board.

"Alright. I want someone to come and put grammar on the sentence that I have written here; A woman without her man is nothing" She said holding out the board pen suggestively, offering it out to them as if to draw candidates up.

One of them, a boy with slicked back grey hair which gave him a rather mad look as he grinned wickedly, stood up and took the pen from her as he walked up to the board, adding in some grammar.

He stepped back, putting the pen on the teacher's desk and going back to his seat.

"Hmm…Thanks to Hidan _**(A/N:I wanted to put in some Akatsuki as normal kids. Ok? Deal. Anyway, it's cute. =3 KAWAII DEIDEI!), **_it now says; A woman without her man, is nothing. So who thinks that it can be interpreted another way? If so, grab the pen."

A boy with straightened blonde hair and a fringe that covered half of his face which made him look rather like a girl, stood up and took the pen from the desk as he walked up to the board, changing his classmates grammar and then returning to his seat.

"Ok, so Deidara. I personally agree with this one for all the girls of the world. It now reads; A woman, without her, man is nothing. See how it changed?" She praised.

The impassive class nodded at her mutely and there was an uneasy silence in the classroom. '_Kami-Sama. A barrel of laughs these guys are._' Temari thought dryly.

"Alright, now I want you to try making your own sentences, and change them around a bit to see what sentences you can make. Yeah? Go." She said, clapping her hands together once as there was a scramble for pen and paper.

Her next lesson, she thought as she walked down the corridor to her last lesson of the day, would be better. She had her form again for English, and she wanted to make the lesson a bit more interesting…or something of the sorts.

She opened the door to the classroom and started in surprise as a chalkboard rubber fell from atop the door, bopping her on the head and continuing its descent until it hit the floor. Coughing once as a result of the chalk dust that had arose from the rubber, she looked at the class with eyes that looked _seriously_ disapproving.

They all shrank back under the intense gaze and each privately thought of what they could say to say sorry in the best way possible, preparing for the rant that she was probably about to give them. But what she said next shocked them.

"Was that the best you could do?" She asked genuinely.

The class stared back blankly at her.

"Ok, screw today's lesson." She said, putting down her sheets of paper in the bottom drawer. The class gaped at one another, wondering what the hell she was on about. "I have a much more important lesson to teach you all." She said grinning mischievously.

"Uhh…Temari…What exactly…Are you going to teach us then?"

Temari was laid back in the chair that sat behind the teacher's desk, and she now leaned forward, her hands locked together and her eyebrow raised at them questioningly.

"How much do you guys wanna learn about how to prank Kakashi-Sensei properly?" She asked them, a devilish glint in her eye as they all grinned back with the positive response of the unanimous decision of yes.

"Well then. Everyone gather round. We, are going to plan the best prank…in the WORLD for tomorrow's assembly. " Temari said with an evil smirk as chairs scraped back along the wooden floor and they all darted up to surround the Sensei's desk, talking excitedly and putting in suggestions.

Temari's revenge on her old Sensei…Had begun.

* * *

><p>Ichiro walked into the front-room nonchalantly, where his father was sitting on the floor, grooming Akamaru. Kiba looked up and grinned as he saw Ichiro's new ninja-puppy, Nasuada, sitting on Ichiro's shoulder half asleep.<p>

"Hey Ichiro, what's up?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it back to where it was perched beside him on the coffee table.

"Hey dad, I was wondering...You know you're a technical genius..." He said, flattering his father so that he would have a better chance at getting what he needed.

"Uh yeah, duh. I am kind of amazing." Kiba said with a laugh, continuing to groom Akamaru.

"I know right, that's what I thought! Anyway, do you have a memory chip that could per say...fit into a microphone and change someone's voice?" Ichiro asked innocently. Kiba paused in grooming.

"Yeeeeees...Whyyyyyyyy?" He said slowly.

"Well...Uhh..."

"Just tell me."

"OK! We have this new Sensei, and she's teaching us how to do pranks properly, because ours are apparently crap, and she is gonna help us pull a prank in tomorrow's assembly on Kakashi-Sensei." Ichiro said breathlessly, barely pausing for breath between words.

Kiba picked up his coffee again as he chuckled deep in his throat.

"By chance is your new Sensei's name Temari?" He joked, starting to down the rest of his coffee. Ichiro stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

Kiba spit his coffee out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, about Temari's daughter. <strong>_

_**OH SO EXCITING RIGHT? I've left you all thinking, WTF SHE HAD A DAUGHTER? And where is her daughter? Is there a problem with her? Why does she only 'sometimes' get to see her daughter?**_

_**O.o**_

_**By the way, you will get to see Temari's daughter at some point later on in the fic, promise. BUT. **_

_**I am in NEED of a good name for her. Write suggestions for a good GIRL NAME in your review, ok?**_

_**And yes, yes. I made up a second name for Tenten. DEAL PEOPLE…Jeez. It just makes it easier. XD**_

_**SO REVIEW. OR JASHIN WILL SMITE YOUR ASS.**_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR! I seriously and utterly LOVE you. and WOO! =D**_

_**But this particular shoutout goes to Tiger and Lily Mistresses, because they gave me a little inspiration by writing in her review: 'if i would've seen my friends' kids i'd be all like: Hey! Did you know me nd  
>your mom were homies back then!'<strong>_

_**It gave me the homies idea, and it has literally REALLY helped for me to build up the rest of the plot, which had earlier been a bit hazy. But thanks to her review, this fic, just got SO much better! **_

_**See what happens when you review? GREAT THINGS. ;D**_

_**Love you all! NOW REVIEW! BEFORE I MAKE ZETSU TRY TO BITE ALL OF YOUR LIMBS OFF!**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.  
><strong>__**XxxXxxX**_


	5. How History Repeats Itself

**Konoha Hell High - When Hell Froze Over.**

**Chapter 5. **

**How History Tends To Repeat Itself.**

Temari walked into school early the next morning. So early, that there was no way that anyone would have been there. Except for perhaps the caretaker. Had the school invested in a caretaker. After having stole into the staffroom for a quick cup of steaming coffee, she had quickly run into the English room and looking around for danger, like the ninja she was, she quietly opened the window.

Izumi, Nayuri, Akiri, Setsuna, Minato, Ichiro and Kairi all stepped in through the window.

Or rather, all but Minato did. He dived in, rolled and came up with his fingers in a gun shape, looking around for any signs of danger with quick movements of his head. His sister Nayuri just rolled her eyes and dragged him along to follow everyone else out of the classroom and down the hall as he protested with quiet forced hisses.

As they stood outside the hall, Temari tested the handle to open it. She breathed as sigh of relief as there were no alarms, or traps set upon her as the door itself clicked open. Swinging the door open, they all froze with a wince on all of their faces as it emitted loud creak, scaring the students behind her, not least herself

She turned to them, the wince still upon her face. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to them as they either shrugged or rolled their eyes. Or both. Temari then proceeded to step inside, walking onto the stage and looking around to check if there were any hidden booby traps. Which thankfully there weren't.

The seven chosen students, who had voluntarily agreed to get to school early so that they could help set it up, included her in a circle as they all put their heads together for some quick whispering.

"Ok. Ichiro? Give Minato the micro-phone chip. Minato, did he show what to do…as in you know how to do it?" Temari asked, handing Minato the micro-phone. He nodded in affirmation and started to take the microphone to pieces.

"Ok, Ichiro. I want you to go up there." She said, pointing to the curtains behind them from where they were stood on the stage which was set at the front of the hall. "In there should be all the stations of the school. If you fiddle around with it, you _should _be able to get it to broadcast properly. You get me?" Temari said, patting him on the back as he sped off towards the curtains.

"Setsuna, you're the most vital piece we need for this. Did your mum teach you how to do the…Uhh…"

"Mind control thing?" Setsuna supplied for her, blinking her big blue eyes at her Sensei, making Temari nod in agreement. "Yeah, she showed me. She says she can't wait to see me do it successfully. And I've been practising all night on my dad. He didn't know a thing until I released the jutsu!" She said with a smile.

"Great!" Temari grinned, turning to Kairi next.

"Kairi. Please tell me you brought THE most important thing with you." Temari said, almost pleading with the Uchiha boy. He smirked cockily at her, reminding her all too much of his father, Sasuke.

"Of course." He said, producing the video camera from his school backpack and then passing the backpack over to his sister, Izumi, as Temari turned to her and her friends.

"And yes Temari, we DID bring the CD player-" Izumi said, holding up the hunk of plastic which was soon to blare out the music that Temari so loved.

"party poppers-" Akiri continued, holding up at least five bags of them in front of her.

"and confetti!" Nayuri grinned, holding up two rather large buckets that were filled to the brim with pink and green confetti hearts and stars. Temari held up one hand, and they each smacked it in turn for a high five before running off to go and hide the CD player at the back of the hall and placing at least two or three party popper on everyone's seat that were in Temari's form class and knew about the plan.

Temari herself couldn't help but grin. For her, this was payback on a major scale.

"Temari! We're wired up to every TV station." Ichiro said as he came running out from behind the curtains. "I've just got to push the 'go' button which I have on my person. Alright? Give me the thumbs up when we're rolling. Ok?" He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat as Kairi nodded and showed him the video camera which was all set and ready to go, before stuffing it back into where he was concealing it in his black and blue zip-up jacket.

"Temari! We have five minutes!" Izumi called out as the three girls came running back to her.

"Temari, I nearly forgot, I told my mum about what we were doing, and she told me to tell you this; Go kick Kakashi's grey ass, because I'm gonna be watching." Akiri suddenly said, jumping up and down ecstatically. Temari laughed once and bit her lip.

"Really? Did she really say that?" She asked, fixing her hair quickly as Akiri nodded enthusiastically.

"And. Get this, she also said, that she's gonna get in contact with all of her old class, and tell them to run and turn on their TV's so as to watch it! We're actually going to have an audience!" She said excitedly, hitting Nayuri's palm in a high five once more.

"No way." Temari said quietly.

"Yes way." Akiri said just as quietly.

"No. Way." Temari said again, using her hands for emphasis.

"Bitch. Yes. Way!" The three girls insisted simultaneously.

"NO. FUCKING. WHAY! Ahaa!" Temari squealed, doing a spastic little happy dance with them in the middle of the hall.

"Temari! Two minutes!" Ichiro said in a slight panic.

Temari started to panic too and she flapped her hands. '_Come on bitch, you are THE Kura-Taka. You can pull this off. You've always pulled it off. And these are the kids of your team, there is no way this could fail if they've all inherited their mother's traits!' _She thought to herself, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to try and quell her excitement. Then her eyes snapped open with clear focus.

"Let's do this. Izumi, the CD player. Akiri, get the door. Kairi, keep a tight hold of that bloody video camera. Ichiro, make sure you get that damn button. Minato, make sure that Microphone is fixed properly. No trace, getting' me? Now GO." Temari said, rapping out the instructions in quick-fire speeds, pointing in the directions that they needed as they all nodded in turn and ran to their required destinations.

"Setsuna, whatever you do, try not to muck up. You're gonna be great! Remember, it's not you. It's Kakashi. Yeah? That means you don't need to be scared, did you rehearse the words properly?" Temari said, putting her hands on the petit blonde girl's shoulders.

"Yeah. I did. But I'm scared." Setsuna said in a shaky whisper. "Wh-What if we get caught?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "You guys are gonna get caught, trust me. We always do. But hey, blame it on me...if he doesn't find out it was me in the first place that is. Pass that around."

Seeing that Setsuna's face was still uncertain, she tried another tactic.

"Hey, listen to me. You're absolutely irresistible at the moment. Even more than usual, that is. Just be careful where you aim that charm, because you won't be able to turn it off!" Temari said, a grin starting to spread across her face. "Or at least, not as easily as you can turn them on." She finished with a wink. Setsuna grinned and went joined the other girls with a new, determined spark.

"Temari! The Sensei's and their form classes are coming!" Akiri said from where she was stationed by the door. Temari gaped like a fish for a second and everyone froze.

"Everyone! Scatter! I'll be back with our form in a second. Hide behind the curtains at the back of the hall, and as I take the form around the back of the hall, through the back entrance, join on. Ok? Go!" Temari ordered at top speed. However, they all nodded, and high-tailed it to the back of the hall, concealing themselves behind the black fabric curtains without a word, hardly daring to breathe.

Temari meanwhile, had disappeared as she Shunshin'd away.

To appear in her form room, startling the hell out of her class as they leapt back in surprise as she landed awkwardly and nearly ended up falling flat on her face against the newly polished floor. To her relief, and the class's, she managed regain her balance and spring upright.

"Sorry I'm late. But we need to RUN." She said, putting a special emphasis on the word 'run'. They looked at one another, and suddenly Coraru sprang up.

"Well come on then you lot! We're ninja in training! Act like it! You heard Temari, RUN." She said, jumping up out of her seat and onto the table and running to the end of her row as quickly as she could.

Apparently that had been the signal that they had needed. There was an immediate scraping back of chairs, and students were running from the room, pegging it down the corridor with Temari at the lead. She took a quick turning, motioning for the form to follow as she took them another way around to the hall.

They arrived at the back entrance of the hall and she opened the door, gulping slightly at the stares that she received from the other Sensei's as she directed the kids in, taking note as the kids who had been hidden behind the curtains slipped out and joined the line, mentally rolling her eyes as Minato discreetly low-fived Ryu who pushed his dark glasses up with his other hand.

"Sorry. I forgot we had assembly." Temari apologised with a shrug of her shoulders to the other Sensei's.

"Better slightly late than 'Kakashi late'." Asuma sighed, rubbing a hand though his short hair.

"Well said!" Guy agreed heartily, making Yamato, who was stood beside him, grimace with the volume of it.

* * *

><p>All of the kids were settled into the chairs by now, ready for the weekly assembly, which had been introduced a couple of years back according to Yamato, who was currently standing beside her at the side of the hall along with the other Sensei's.<p>

There was Tsunade, Kurenai, Jiraiya and Ebisu on one side of the hall, and Yamato, Asuma, Guy and herself on the other. And every so often, she would make eye contact with them, smile goofily, and wave discreetly, making them try not to laugh. Which in Kurenai's case, didn't work out so well, as she often snorted quietly with laughter into the back of her hand, and Tsunade was having a hard time of it as her shoulders shook with silent bouts of laughter.

Jiraiya and Asuma looked at the three female Sensei's who were all fighting back laughter, and they shook their heads from where they were stood across from one another. 'Women' they mouthed simultaneously. Temari then watched as the kids in her form started to whisper excitedly amongst themselves. She too pursed her lips with barely contained excitement, and Yamato glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Why did he get the feeling that something…or someone…was up to no good?

Everyone suddenly turned around in their seats as the doors to the hall opened, and Kakashi jogged down the length of the hall and jumping up onto the stage. He regained his breath and quickly cleared his throat, tapping the microphone to test that it was on.

"Sorry I'm late, see, an old lady dropped her purse which had-"

"LIES." Temari yelled out, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

He glared at her, adjusting his hitai-ate which hung over his always-active Sharingan eye, contemplating for a mere second whether or not to use it. Instead, he mentally eye-rolled and decided to continue with the barely started assembly.

"Ok. As you already know, the predicted grades for the school have now been-"

Temari started to tune him out, and looked at the clock which was situated on the wall above the stage. After an agonising wait of at least five minutes, which seemed to take forever, she bit her lip. Couting down the seconds.

Five. ...C'mooon...bit more quickly...

Four. ...Hurry the hell up!...

Three. ...AHH! THE EXCITEMENT WAS OVERWHELMING!

Two. ...If that clock even fucking _dares_ to break down now...

One! ...OMG.

_'NINE FOURTY-FIVE. ALL SYSTEMS GO!_' She mentally screamed.

Temari looked out towards the sea of students that were crowded into the hall of Konoha Hell High, and one student in particular locked his onyx eyes with her and she nodded once resolutely at him.

Kairi nodded back to confirm that he had seen, and he discreetly drew the video camera out from his jacket, carefully hitting the 'record' button, smirking as the small button lit up with a pleasingly bright red glow. Having done so, he nudged Minato who was next to him, the blonde slouched low in his chair in boredom.

Minato sat upright with a jolt and hurriedly nudged Konohamaru. The rest of the row then proceeded to continue in a wave, or rather, a ripple, or nudges that travelled through Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Ryu, Masa, Coraru and Setsuna, who finally nudged Ichiro.

The Inuzuka kid looked up, startled. But then a slow grin started to creep across his face, lighting up his devil-may-care features. He nonchalantly turned to look over at Temari, who gave him the affirmative thumbs up. He turned back around and elbowed Izumi roughly, and she glared at him before poking Nayuri and Akiri, the three of them having been placed on the end of the row for obvious reasons of being able to get up and move quickly. As the three girls prepared to disappear, Ichiro paused.

And pressed _**(A/N: THE BIG. RED. BUTTON. Lol jokes ;D) **_the button which he had had concealed in his palm.

"Aaaaaand we are _live_." Ichiro murmured in anticipation, winking at Temari as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and watching as a grin which was identical to his, quickly spread over her face with barely concealed delight.

Setsuna, upon hearing this, turned to look at Temari, who nodded encouragingly. The camera in Kairi's hand focused on the grey haired Sensei who was in full flow.

And the speech suddenly stopped, and Kakashi…

Went limp.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned forward in her seat slightly, pleased with the fact that she had been able to get through to all of her old classmates as she now focused on the TV screen, cracking her knucles with anticipation as she sat on her seat bolt upright.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand was slouched on his seat, glaring at the TV screen as he too waited for the broadcast. Whilst his significant other was evidently pleased with herself, he was not.

HE was the one who had to pay the fucking phone bill.

* * *

><p>"And this is a 'LIVE' broadcast from a network who are calling themselves 'Konoha Hell High'-" The TV screen was saying as it was turned up another few notches. Kiba, Hanabi, Ayume, Lee, Shino and Hana were all sitting in the Inuzuka household's front room, eyes glued to the TV.<p>

Eyes...and sunglasses in one person's case.

* * *

><p>Ino Akimichi, formerly Ino Yamanaka, placed a bowl of chips in front of her 'pleasingly plump' husband who smiled at her as she parked her blonde self beside him on the sofa and cuddled up to him as she flicked her blonde pony-tail over her shoulder so that it fell down her back comfortably. She smiled and gently kissed Choji before turning back to the screen.<p>

"Hey Ino, Setsuna told me somthing interesting when she was testing her mind-posession jutsu on me yesterday." He said thoughtfully grabbing a handful of chips and starting to much on them happily.

"Mmm? Oh really? What was that then?" Ino asked, smiling as she remembered Setsuna's eagerness to learn the Yamanaka family jutsu.

"Yeah, when I asked her what she needed to learn it for, she said to me; 'Because we need it for the prank tomorrow that we're pulling on Kakashi-Sensei. Temari-Sensei said that I've got to play the biggest part in it, and i'm not going to let her-no, the whole class down!' was what she said. But what I didn't know, was that Temari had become a_ Sensei_. What a coincidence, huh?" Choji said cheerily.

Ino's ice-like silence met this peice of news.

"Oh...really?" She said, raising a delicate eyebrow. A killing intent starting to fill the room.

"...Here we go." Choji muttered with a sigh. "I knew mentioning Temari would give her a bad reaction to it."

* * *

><p>"HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!" Naruto yelled, slamming the door to thier huge great house as he dashed in to find her sitting on the sofa, watching the TV intently. Upon him entering, she turned to look at him, her long violet hair whipping round quickly at the sharp movement.<p>

"SHH!" She hushed him violently, flapping her hands at him. "Either sit down and shut up, or go away and...I don't know...make some Ramen."

"Huh?" He asked, blinking a couple of times. "Uhh...What's wrong?" He quiered.

"Temari is a Sensei, and she's getting payback on him, and it's going to be live on National TV." Hinata whispered excitedly.

"Who's 'him'?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Kakashi-Sensei of course! Who else?" Hinata gushed, pushing him into the seat next to her and cuddled up to him, unable to take her eyes off the TV screen with excitement.

"Oh." Was all Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>"NEJI. GET YOUR HYūGA ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW." Tenten yelled excitedly, beckoning to him uselessly, as they were in two different rooms. She was sat on the creamy-white sofa in their living room of their house, which was situated in the depths of the Hyūga complex.<p>

"Yes dear." Neji sighed as he entered the room, taking a seat beside her and relaxing into the sofa's comfy depths, whereas Tenten was all but on the edge of her seat.

Neji squinted at the screen suddenly, wondering that if he were to activate his Byakuugan, would he still see the same image that was before him.

For on the TV screen, was something that he had not expected. It was of a man on a stage. But, it was of a man that he knew very well, who was giving a speech. No. Seeing the rows of children's heads in front of him, he could only assume that it was an assembly.

"Kakashi-Sensei…is…giving an…assembly?" Neji asked, as if the whole idea of it was completely ludicrous. Tenten turned to look at him.

"News doesn't get to you that quickly does it." She tutted, fixing one of her buns on her head. "He's been made the temporary head-teacher, and a certain 'someone' is filling in his English classes for him." She explained.

"I see." He stated.

A few seconds later another thought, one he was definitely more scares of, occurred to the Hyūga prodigy. "Tenten."

"Hm?"

"Who is this…'someone'?"

"'Someone' who dearly wants payback on her Sensei." Tenten giggled.

"Does her name begin with a 'T'." He asked warily, with a slight sense of foreboding.

"You're very perceptive today gummy-bear." Tenten said brightly, her eyes remaining glued to the screen, watching for any signs of actions.

"Oh…crap." Neji muttered under his breath. So quiet that it was nearly inaudible. Yet still, he too watched the TV screen quietly. Kakashi was still talking, and it was all rather boring.

Or rather, it was until he went limp. Neji raised an eyebrow slightly.

* * *

><p>Izumi motioned quick 'GO.' signs at Akiri and Nayuri, and as they took the stunned surprise as cover, Izumi sneakily ran past Jiraiya and Ebisu Sensei to the back of hall. Upon reaching the curtains, she hurriedly crouched down and hit the play button on the CD player, and nodded to Masa who was looking at her intently.<p>

"Now!" The red and black streaked haired boy hissed loudly along the row as music started up.

They class all reached up and pulled sets of strings one after another, letting loose little pops and bangs as the party poppers lived up to their name, spewing stings of coloured tissue paper from them like small cannons.

"Come on Setsuna…" Temari whispered in expectation, biting the joint of her index finger in barely contained excitement.

The music was turned up a notch or two, and 'Kakashi's' hip jutted out to the right with his right hand resting on said hip, and his left leg was raised until balanced on the ball of his toes, making him pose in a very girly fashion.

That was when he started singing, making everyone's jaws drop, with same thought running through their heads at the song choice.

"Come here rude boy, boy. Can you get it up?" He sang, his voice and body language full of 'teenage attitude'.

Asuma face palmed, the other Sensei's with very similar reactions.

"KAKASHI! SING WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL!" Guy yelled out, his eyes big, wide and proud as 'tears of youth' coursed down his cheeks like small rivers.

Yamato glanced at Temari and exhaled in one big go as he saw her nearly doubled over with mirth, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks, yet unable to quit laughing himself.

"Come here rude boy, boy. Is it big enough?" Kakashi sang the next line, rolling his shoulders back a few times. "Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me!"

"Tonight, I'mma let you be the captain." Kakashi sang with one hand on his hip, the other saluting the crowd as he defiantly jutted his chin out.

"Tonight, I'mma let you do your thing, yeah." He swirled his hips around once suggestively.

"Tonight, I'mma let you be a rider." He carolled, hip thrusting slowly, getting screams of laughter from his audience in the hall. "Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, babe."

Izumi and Akiri ran from opposite sides of the stage and launched the contents of their buckets at 'Kakashi' as he paused for breath during his (actually rather good) bass tone singing, the multicoloured confetti raining down upon him like a million tiny rainbows before the two of them darted of the stage and rejoined their classmates, beaming. Simultaneously, Nayuri charged to the front of the stage with her bucket, unleashing the confetti out upon the crowd who just continued to laugh hysterically as she too escaped the stage and joined the crowd who were by now on their feet and cheering."Tonight, I'mma let it be fire." Kakashi sang, flicking his head backwards quickly and forwards again, making his hair flick back with the movement of it with one hand on his hip.

"Tonight, I'mma let you take me higher." His arms twisted up and stretched upwards, as though he was trying to touch the ceiling as he swiftly looked to the left.

"Tonight, baby we can get it on, yeah, we can get it on, yeah." Kakashi finished, both his hands on his hips as he thrust his pelvis out one more time.

Setsuna then woke up back in her own body, which Ichiro was looking after for her. She grinned wickedly as she looked up at the Inuzuka, and then around the hall at the laughing faces, telling her everything she needed to know.

Kakashi, having 'woken up', now stood blinking in confusion at the front of the hall, looking around in concern at the laughing faces in front of him. He glanced everywhere in a panic, and then looked down at himself. Covered…in confetti…and his hands resting suggestively on his hips which were much too far forward to be a casual stance.

The room turned dark with killing intent as his eye twitched in quick succession.

"K-K-Ku…Kura-….Kura-Ta…**KURA-TAKKAAA**!" He screamed in a fury, making everyone, including Sensei's, dive to the floor with their hands over their heads for protection.

Well.

All but one.

Temari had had her hands over her ears, knowing that it had been coming, and been blissfully unaffected by his raging yell. She rubbed her ear slightly as if to clear it and blinked at him innocently, putting one hand on her hip.

"Kakashi-Sensei, please…_enunciate_ when you yell." She implored him, placing a hand on her chest as she leaned forwards in his direction slightly.

The video camera clicked off.

* * *

><p>Kakashi regarded his former student with silent scrutiny as she was sitting in the middle of the floor in the staffroom.<p>

The other students were in their lessons, and the Sensei's, those who were not currently teaching and had free periods, were intent on staying the hell _away _from the staffroom. Knowing that going in there could quite possibly cost them a few limbs. If not their lives.

However, Temari waited patiently for him to speak. '_Annnyy seeeccoooond now_.' She thought.

"Temari." Kakashi all but whispered, seething.

'_Uh oh. I've really done it this time. I've royally pissed him off_.' The thought flashed through her head as she gulped slightly. Fearing that she would implode if she were to look at him, she raised her eyes to meet his.

She was trying to look meek, which wasn't to hard to feign in reality, but in actuality, she was having a real hard time of trying not to grin or laugh hysterically for having succeeded in her mission.

"Y-Yeah?" She breathed the word, fearing that if she raised her voice to a any higher volume, the laughter that was bubbling inside of her as she replayed the scene over and over again, would burst out of her and get her into even more trouble than she was in.

"WHAT. THE HELL. DO YOU CALL _THIS_." He roared from where he was standing over her, the force of it nearly blowing the ponytails out of her hair. She stared at him, biting her lip and breathing quickly in attempts not to laugh as she answered.

"Payback." She squeaked simply, trying to hold her laughter in at something only she could see.

"YOU COMPLETELY, AND UTTERLY, HUMILIATED ME."

"That was kind of the point."

"REGARDLESS. THIS ACT OF…"

"Genius-ness?"

"…IDOCY…NOW LEAVES ME WITH THE PROBLEM OF WHAT I INTEND TO DO WITH YOU."

"You have confetti in your hair." She commented calmly. The hysteria then started to climb another few notched within her, and her shoulders jumped forward once and she let out a quiet snort of laughter which she _just_ managed to hide behind her hand which she brought up, making it nearly smack her in the face.

He breathed heavily, seething with anger as he unsuccessfully tried to compose himself, taking a few calming deep breaths before he tried to speak once more.

"You are setting a horrendous example to the students Kura-Taka. You need to just settle down, and now that you have your…_payback_, get on with teaching them some English. Understood?" He spat angrily, trying not to let the anger take control of his voice as he pulled his mask up a little higher on his face.

"Hai." She nodded, trying to be as meek as possible.

"Good. Now get out of my sight, before I unleash MY payback on YOU." He snapped bitingly, flopping down into one of the many seats in the staffroom.

"K-K-Kakashi Sensei?" She said, her shoulders shaking with mirth as she slowly started to back out of the door.

"What." He asked dangerously, his eye glaring at her.

"THE WHOLE THING 'LIVE' ON NATIONAL TV. HAHAHAHAHA." She finally burst out hysterically, bent double with glee as she backed out into the corridor.

Kakashi's eye twitched and he lifted up his hitai-ate with a shuddering breath of anger.

"Right. That's it." He growled, standing up abruptly. Temari's grin immediately morphed into a mixture of horror and fear and she hightailed it down the corridor so fast, that to the naked eye, it would have been a mere blur as he drew in a deep breath."_TEMARI SABAKU. GET YOURSELF BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, AND I WILL FUCKING TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF 'PUNISHMENT' YOU IMBECILE. YOU FUCKING. BAKA. I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU KURA-TAKA._" He thundered with rage, making nearby students dive for cover as he took off as quickly as a speeding bullet in pursuit.

Minato, Kairi, Izumi, Akiri and Nayuri flattened themselves against the wall hastily as the two Sensei's sped by them. They stared after them through the smoke that had been left in their tracks, due to the burning of the carpet which was because of their speed.

"Well then…" Izumi said in bewilderment as Akiri tried to wishfully activate her Byakuugan so that she could see what was going on, and Kairi seemed rather perplexed as he blinked a few times to clear the smoke from his eyes, whereas Nayuri flapped her hands to try and clear it.

"Well, at least we now know that the rumours were true." Minato stated in bafflement.

They nodded their agreement as they started to move off to somewhere…safer.

Temari, as she started to duck around another corner, ran into Jiraiya as he too came around the corner. She screeched nonsensical words at him as they were about to collide, but it was too late. She crashed into him, sending them both hurtling to the floor with enough force to have created an earthquake, due to his gigantic size. _**(A/N: This is not, however, what happens when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force. Sorry about that. xD )**_

Kakashi then rounded the corner, and in spying Temari as she scrabbled to get up off the floor and away to safety, he pounced on her.

"Oh no you bloody well don't. You're coming with me." Kakashi said murderously. Temari panicked and started to form hand seals, but Kakashi slapped her hands away and grabbed her by the ear, towing her towards the staffroom as she yelled abuse at him and made futile attempts to escape.

The staffroom door slammed, nearly breaking it's hinges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW OR MINATO NAMIKAZE WILL COME AND KICK YOUR ASS WITH SUPER-KILLER INTENT BECAUSE HE'S THE YELLOW FLASH OF KONOHA AND HE'S JUST COOL LIKE THAT.<strong>_

_**Lira's moon - Thank you for your review! =D I loved seeing your review, so I just KNEW I had to update! ^_^**_

_**Tiger and Lily Mistresses - Oh my Kami, your P.S bit had me in hysterics, I swear to god. XD I sat there for two minutes approx. just laughing my head off with a great mental image. Thank you. =')**_

_**Rebecca - Indeed! And I'm glad you like it. ^_^ And I shall bring Ino in to this too. You shall see…In the next chapter. ;D**_

_**Ookami-no-Seirei - YOU. YOU were VERY helpful. Thank you sooooo much, because it helped me to clear a couple of things up for the whole fic. ;D**_

_**Ok, Ookami-no-Seirei brought something up. So as Anko would say:**_

_**LISTEN UP MAGGOTS. IMPORTANT INFO RIGHT HERE.**_

_**Ok. Yes. I have hinted that Temari has a daughter. BUT, a question was raised about her age. Now, in the first story, KHH, Temari was eighteen. Ok? **_

_**In THIS story, it's ten years later. So she, and her classmates, would be twenty-eight.**_

_**Kapiche? **_

_**Splendiferous. ^_^**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	6. Can't Be Tamed

**Konoha Hell High - When Hell Froze Over.**

**Chapter 6. **

**Can't Be Tamed.**

Temari hurt.

A lot.

When Kakashi had said that he 'was going to murder her', he really had _not _been kidding. She hissed in pain as she rubbed the back of her head gingerly from where it was smarting. Her class could not stop grinning every time they looked at her, her hisses of pain every time she shifted did not go unnoticed, and at one point Akiri let out one of her explosive snorts.

"Sensei. Are you ok?" Ryu asked cautiously, grateful of the high rimmed collar which shaded half of his face, hiding his smirk. Temari winced as she turned towards him with a forced smile.

"Yeah. Yep. Mhm…completely fine." She said, making herself breathe rhythmically. Ryu nodded, but he wasn't convinced. Temari rubbed her temple with one hand, and then pressed it to the side of her face, as though trying to keep herself awake.

"Sensei…Do you want to try and think of a new trick? We thought we could-" Coraru suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"No. That trick was stupid. It was a once in a blue moon thing, and they shouldn't be done anyway." Temari said bluntly, focusing on the test papers that she had in front of her.

The students all looked at one another and Izumi ran her tongue around her top row of teeth, as though testing their edge.

"Temari. Do you believe in god?" She asked suddenly, writing another answer on her piece of paper.

"No." Temari said shortly, gritting her teeth as pain sent twinges through the back of her head.

"Why not?" Izumi persisted, pausing in her writing as she looked at Temari, who sighed slightly.

"Can you see god?" She asked them.

"No." Izumi replied with a blink.

"Can you touch god?

"No." Izumi repeated her previous answer.

"Then technically speaking, there isn't a god." Temari finished, returning to marking the test papers. A silence settled around them, but Izumi wasn't going to let Temari go that easily without a smile. She was determined now.

"Sensei, can you see your brain?" Izumi asked again, making Temari slowly look up at her friend's daughter, watching the same emerald green eye stare back at her with same mischief that used to shine in her mother's eyes when she used to have joke ready for any occasion.

"No." Temari said, echoing her student's earlier answer.

"Can you touch your brain?" Izumi queried.

"No." Temari answered once more, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. A very hard thing to do when tempted and in pain.

"Oh ok, so you have no brain?" Izumi said, raising an eyebrow at her Sensei with a humorous smile.

"Very clever." Temari said, allowing a small smirk to quirk at her lips.

But that was as animated as the class got for the whole lesson. Temari just sat there, marking English test papers in silence and only speaking when spoken to. Unfortunately this carried on until the very end of the lesson, and by then they had all but given up hope.

"Ok, apparently I need to set you homework tonight so-" Temari said with a sigh, wincing in sympathy as a groan arose from her form class who sat before her, nearly dead on their feet with boredom.

"Sorryyyyy…But I'll make it a small a homework as possible. All you have to do, is write a tiny letter to someone, or something. Starting with 'Dear…' whoever…and ending with 'Sincerely' and your name, or whatever. Ok? It only has to be small. A few lines at least. Ok?" She said apologetically as they all started to pack their things away.

Temari watched as Minato suddenly leaned across to Ichiro and whispered in his ear quietly, then turning around as he nodded, and did the same to Kairi. She thought nothing of it, even when she saw them both turn to the people next them and start whispering something to them too, like an infection that spread rapidly throughout the class before they started to leave the classroom.

Akiri was worried about Temari, and she said as much to Nayuri and Izumi after the lesson.

"Guys. I don't know what Kakashi-Sensei said to her, but she's definitely not Kura-Taka anymore." Akiri told them as they walked down the corridor with their backpacks on their shoulders. Izumi bit down slightly on her lower lip and nodded in agreement, fiddling with Akiri's long brown hair that was kept in a ponytail.

"Well hell. This sure poses one hell of a problem. We can't have Kura-Taka not being what she's famous for. She used to get into all sorts of trouble." She said, swishing her black hair back over her shoulder so that it hung in beautiful tresses until midway down her back.

Nayuri smiled in agreement, thinking of all of the stories that Temari had told them when she had met them in her first lesson. About all the pranks that the Three Mischievous Musketeers used to pull on her and the girls, and the other tricks that the Perilous Four used to play on the Sensei's, including Kakashi, Ebisu-

Nayuri stood stock still in the middle of the corridor, and the other two, who had walked on ahead of her, stopped and turned in surprise. Glancing at each other, they walked back and stood next to her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Nayuri, come on. We've got to go back to Akiri's and figure out how to make her happy enough so that she can teach us how to pull pranks on our own." Izumi said, tugging on the girl's sleeve. Nayuri whirled on her and grabbed her shoulders excitedly.

"But that's just it!" She cried delightedly. They stared at her in confusion, making her roll her eyes and slump her shoulders as though the answer was obvious. "Guys. Think about it…The Perilous FOUR."

They stared at each other for a second, blinking in realisation, and then took off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Nayuri. Are you asking me to bring Sakura Uchiha, Tenten Hyūga and Temari Sabaku over <em>here<em>…to get completely and utterly _drunk out of our heads _so that Temari can take some weight off her mind?" Hinata asked firmly, her hands on her hips as she paused in her dough making, as she was in the process of making bread. He daughter winced at the question and she back pedalled slightly.

"Yeah…I mean, I know it sounds bad but-" She defended herself, putting her hands up in a defensive gesture.

Hinata put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, leaving white flour marks on the Nayuri's bright orange polo top, a birthday present from her dad last year.

"Honey, I thought you'd never ask." Hinata said with a small smirk. Then she turned towards the door of the kitchen and brought out a side that she rarely ever showed. "NARUTO. GET OUT OF HERE. YOU'RE STAYING AT KANKURO'S TONIGHT, AND NAYURI AND MINATO ARE GOING TO STAY WITH SASUKE." She all but screamed down the hallway.

"AW WHAT, BUT HINA-CHAN…UGH..WHYYY?" Came the whiningly yelled question of her orange-loving, hyper-active, ramen-obsessed husband.

"THE PERILOUS FOUR ARE HAVING A DRINKS NIGHT." She yelled back smugly, watching her daughter's face.

"I'M PACKING." Naruto yelled back, immediately darting up from where he had been sprawled out on his bed in their shared bedroom and starting to pile things into a small overnight bag. "God knows you don't want to be near those four when they start downing their liquor. And even Sakura-chan has a limit." He muttered, debating which shade of orange top to shove in to the bag.

* * *

><p>Temari arrived outside of the Uzumaki household in her jeans and deep purple polo neck and sighed, wondering whether she should just turn around and go home. But the door opened, and six pairs of hands grabbed her and hauled her in to the darkness beyond it.<p>

"TEMARRIII!" The three girls squealed happily hugging her in turn as Hinata turned the lights on with ninja-speed. Temari allowed herself a small smile as she returned their hugs.

Tenten held her at arms length, and she turned her head towards Sakura but without taking her eyes off of Temari.

"Uhhhhhh-Oh. Naitokesutoreru, you seein' what I'm seeing'?" She asked the pinkette. Sakura took a long look at Temari, as did Hinata. Hinata grimaced and Sakura recoiled.

"Ohhhhhh no. no. no. NO." Hinata said, running a hand tenderly through her hair.

"What?" Temari asked uncertainly, keeping her face as emotionless as she could.

"He did, didn't he." Hinata whispered, her eyes round with fear.

"Yeah look, you can see it in her eyes." Tenten whispered back as Sakura stepped forward once, her hands on her hips as she raised a single slender eyebrow at Temari.

"Kakashi has tamed you hasn't he." She asked her, almost wanting to take the words back as soon as they had left the edges of her lips. Temari looked away for a second.

"What are you on about?" She muttered. Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"YOU, are the one who put the Perilous Four together. WE can see, that your 'flame of youth' as Guy-Sensei used to call it…Which we used to call your mischief streak, had not only dimmed. It's almost out, if not in ashes." She said firmly, knowing that the other two would be nodding their heads from where they were stood behind her.

"You know what this calls for." Tenten said, putting her hands on her hips resolutely. Temari eyed her warily. "The third cupboard." She said decisively. Sakura looked at her with a mischievous grin which spread slowly across her face and she looked at Hinata pleadingly who shrugged.

"Well. We need it now." She sighed. "Tennie, you know where it is. Start from the top bottle and we can work our way down the other seven." She said gesturing down the hallway which lead to the kitchen. Tenten jumped up and down excitedly and raced off towards the kitchen, and there was the sound of a loud clinking of glasses.

Temari stared at them as both Naitokesutoreru and Akatobi took her by the arms and dragged her down the same hallway, grinning at each other as they caught sight of her shocked face as Tenten shoved a shot glass into her hand.

"Guys…this is madness…" Temari said in horror. "Pure vodka?" She asked Tenten in astonishment. Tenten held her hands up defensively and pointed to Hinata who smiled innocently.

"Drink up Kura-Taka. Remember the rule with vodka?" Hinata asked her, the smile turning into a wicked grin as Tenten handed Sakura, Hinata and finally herself an identical glass. Temari looked at them for a second and the laughed with them, raising all of their glasses into the air together.

"For a mischievous bird, it's shaken not stirred!" They chanted in unison with a laugh, clinking the glasses against each other and downing the shot in one.

Temari blinked once as the fiery liquid burned its way down her throat, leaving her gasping for breath. It made her head swim with fuzziness for a couple of seconds, but then her vision focused once more and she looked at the grinning faces of her friends as Hinata set up the CD player.

"Is that-"

"Last Friday Night, Katy Perry. Yup." Sakura answered the barely asked question, not letting it even escape from Temari's mouth as she smirked, lighting up her features.

"Temari tonight you're gonna relax, and then you're gonna remember why we were the Perilous Four, and why we looked to you as our leader." Tenten said, wrapping an arm around Temari's shoulders as she refilled her friends glass. If Temari could have face palmed just then, she would have, even though the words filled her with pride and a whole lot of happiness.

As it was, she made up for it later by joining the girls on the sixth bottle.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was stood leaning against the counter in his kitchen, a small can of beer in his hand which Asuma had bought round, drinking in slowly and in measure.<p>

Jiraiya, Ebisu, Yamato, Guy, Asuma and his good self were stood in the kitchen, facing each other in a sort of circle, talking and laughing as they had a social drink...at one o'clock in the morning.

"I have to say though, they pulled a good one on you Kakashi." Jiraiya said, raising an eyebrow at his comrade, not even trying to hide a smirk.

Asuma looked over at Kakashi who rolled his eyes. "I think that was one of the best they've done yet. And to think it was only Temari, and not the whole four." He commented, being careful not to get any of the beer lost in his short beard as he watched Kakashi shrug and take another delicate sip of his beer.

Yamato nearly snorted into his can and shook his head with a grin. "Never thought I'd see you bust those kind of moves on a dance floor though Kakashi. I thought it'd be a bit too…'teenage' for your tastes, ne?" He asked, miming Kakashi's earlier moves and causing the guys to nearly choke on their drinks as they all broke out into raucous laughter at Kakashi's blush, which was just able to be seen from underneath the tops of his mask, trying to hide it by face palming.

"I never want to again." The masked-nin groaned, causing more hilarity at his tone in which he said it.

"And I heard Kura-Taka yell to you, whilst laughing mind, that she'd caught it all 'live' on National TV. I nearly had a spastic attack in my chair I was laughing so hard. And I knew she'd gone n' done it when we heard you yelling with your youthful voice my rival." Guy added, setting his beer on the counter gently as the other Sensei's agreed with him.

"Hm." Was the only thing Kakashi replied to that.

"Well she deserved it in my opinion." Ebisu remarked vindictively, glaring at his can through his glasses. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Ebisu you _would_ think that. You were the easy target to play tricks on." He said, putting a hair through his long, white pony-tailed hair as he sighed.

"I was not!" Ebisu said indignantly, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Ok then. The number of times the Perilous Four played tricks on each of us. C'mon. Count 'em up." Jiraiya said, looking around at them all as they all grinned back at him.

"Four." Guy said triumphantly.

"Two." Yamato looked over to the 'green beast' smugly, making Guy 'tch' as though he wasn't bothered by it.

"Six." Asuma sighed, remembering each time quite clearly.

"Five." Jiraiya said, looking at Kakashi for his answer.

"Fifteen." Kakashi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as they jeered him slightly. Then they all turned back to Ebisu as he finished muttering calculations, Yamato sniggering slightly into his beer-can, trying not to make it noticeable as his shoulders shook gleefully.

"…Thirty-Two." He grumbled irritably.

They all burst out into laughter, and Yamato was nearly doubled over with mirth. Asuma, who had been drinking, had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from spewing out the contents. Guy and Jiraiya were leaning on each other, and Kakashi was having to hold onto the counter. Meanwhile Ebisu sighed and hung his head, before folding his arms over his chest.

Abruptly there was a thump at the front door, and Kakashi immediately snapped out of it, on alert in case it was the neighbours.

"Hang on a second, you guys stay here and wait till I get back." He said, motioning for them to stay put. "There's chocolate in the fridge if you guys get hungry."

"Ooooohh! Yay!" Jiraiya said happily as Kakashi walked out of the room and shut the kitchen door so as to muffle the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Jiraiya. You're diabetic." Asuma reminded the Toad Sage.

"Pfft!" Jiraiya replied. "I'm old and gonna die of something. Might as well die of chocolate."

Yamato and Asuma shared a glance and eye rolled simultaneously.

In the meantime, Kakashi was opening the front door to reveal someone he had not expected. _**(A/N: Debated leaving the chapter here…but due to important new which shall be in the authors note, I was kind.) **_

"…Temari?" He asked in amazement. He watched as she grabbed onto the door frame to steady herself. He felt slightly uneasy as he watched her eyes fix on him dazedly, seeming to see him…but not. "Temari are you ok?" He asked again.

"Shikamaru you…fucking…bastard." She said breathlessly, tripping over her words as though not quite sure what the meant. Kakashi stared at her and narrowed his gaze so that he was focusing on her eyes. He saw how incredibly dilated they were and groaned mentally. Great. She was completely and utterly drunk.

"Give me back Shikari…" She said again, this time so quietly that he nearly missed it. He leaned forward a little bit and gently took her by the arm and led her inside, shutting the door behind her so that they stood alone in the foyer.

"Temari…Who's Shikari?" He asked gently, slightly fearful of the answer.

"SHIKAMARU. GIVE ME BACK OUR DAUGHTER." She suddenly screamed. Kakashi stared in shock and he was so stunned that he almost didn't see her collapse. Thankfully he managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and with a sigh he picked her up and started to ascend the stairs with the unconscious Temari.

"You. Are going to answer a lot of questions tomorrow." He muttered as he opened the door to a room and laid her on the bed in the middle of it, pulling the covers up over her.

He turned to go and when he got to the door, he turned back and watched her for a minute before deciding she would be ok and closing the door.

* * *

><p>The next day Temari woke up in VERY familiar surroundings. She opened her eyes, blinked dazedly to try and clear the haziness that swam around in her head.<p>

She looked around and stared about her in confusion. She was in the four poster bed at Kakashi's? B-B-But that wasn't right. She couldn't still be serving time. She'd lived for ten years! Until she was twenty eight! That…That couldn't be a dream…Could it?

She leapt out of bed and rushed over to the full length mirror, breathing a sigh of relief at her older features. But that now left the question of…what was she doing here?

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the events of the night before. As it all came back to her she groaned. She'd helped finish the seventh bottle of vodka and gone completely doo-lally. She could remember half saying goodbye to her friends as she walked out of the Uzumaki house and somehow…her feet had led her to Kakashi's as her mind became more mentally unstable due to the consumption of alcohol.

The last thing she could remember, was pounding her fist upon his door.

From that point, it all went black.

Opening her eyes, she cursed herself and Shunshin'd to her house, where she quickly showered, changed and fixed her hair properly, starting to feel a slight headache coming on with the rush.

After a quick contemplation, she closed her eyes again and Shunshin'd until she was standing in the living room of Hinata's house. Her friends were sitting with a cup of coffee and talking, but they jumped in surprise as she appeared in front of them.

"And the drunken award goes to Temari!" Tenten cheered with a laugh, high-fiving Temari as she put down her coffee mug on a small table in the middle of the room.

"I wasn't that drunk last night." Temari replied nonchalantly, strapping her fan to her back.

"….Temari, you threw my hamster across the room shouting 'Go Pikachu!'…" Sakura said slowly, staring at her friend disbelievingly.

Tenten giggled evilly. "Sakura, you can't talk." She said, grinning mischievously at her friend. The pinkette turned to her tomboy friend swiftly.

"What?" She asked in a deadly flat tone, dreading what was about to come next.

"Saakkuurrraa….YOU were cutting up a pineapple and screaming at it; 'SpongeBob, I know you're in there!'" Tenten said, letting loose one of her explosive laughs as Temari and Hinata cackled hysterically, leaning on each other for support.

"Ooooooohh. Ohhhhhh this hurts. Oh god. What time is it?" Temari asked, wiping tears from her eyes. She winced suddenly as she felt a slight twinge in the back of her head, growing and spreading quickly. Making it hard for her to focus.

"It is now…" Hinata said breathlessly, checking her watch. "Five to ten." She announced.

"Shit!" Temari swore. "I have to go. Later girls. Was a great night! See you later!" She said before quickly disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Yamato, Asuma and Kakashi all started in shock as Temari collapsed to the floor in the staffroom as she appeared in the middle of it, holding her head tightly and groaning as she rolled around slightly.

Suddenly she screamed loudly in pain, and the three of them glanced at each other and ran over to her, Kakashi kneeling down next to her as Asuma tried to prise her hands off of her head.

"Temari! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asuma asked worriedly as Kakashi felt her forehead for a temperature. But they were all wincing at her response that she all; but screamed back.

"HANG-OVERS FUCKING KILL!" She screamed, writhing in agony on the floor.

Kakashi sighed and massaged his temples.

"Yamato. Get a glass of cold water please, and a couple of painkillers." He said, exhaling heavily as Yamato nodded and moved in the direction of the small kitchen area of the staffroom.

Temari struggled as Kakashi picked her up effortlessly, placing her in one of the chairs as Yamato came back with the required objects. Kakashi thanked him as he accepted them and turned back towards Temari as rocked back and forth, holding her head.

"Ok. Open." Kakashi said firmly from where he was crouched beside her chair.

She shook her head violently in response and he rolled his eyes. Instead he pushed the painkillers in between her lips and pressed the glass of water to her mouth, she opened her mouth and the water gushed in, forcing her to swallow so that she wouldn't end up choking on it. She swallowed and then started spluttering slightly. She was about to glare at her attacker, but when she saw Kakashi's stern gaze, she shrank back into the seat and swallowed once more.

"Well, well, well Kakashi. Seems you've well and truly tamed her." Asuma said with a chuckle, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Never." Temari said flatly, slapping Kakashi around the face once, and hard.

Yamato and Asuma's jaw's nearly hit the floor with shock, and Kakashi sucked his cheeks in with raw anger, leaving empty-like holes in his mask as he glared at her through his one visible eye.

"And pray tell, what was the meaning of that." He asked, his voice deadly calm. Yamato licked his lips worriedly, ready to jump in if they went for each other's necks.

"I…don't know…But it felt good." She said, huffing slightly as she massaged her hand, which was smarting from where she'd hit him. Kakashi gritted his teeth and nodded, standing up as he loomed above her.

"I need to see you later anyway. Lunch, my office. If you're late, you're dead." He said coldly, turning on his heel and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

There was a silence.

Asuma lit a cigarette quietly and took a drag, blowing the smoke out calmly through his lips in a long stream of grey cloud.

"I don't really know what happened back there or why, but if he says that he's gonna kill you if _you're_ late…then you might want to be on time. If not early." He commented, walking out to go and join his first class for the day.

Yamato nodded in agreement and went to go and make coffee for Temari and himself to sit and sip through the first period, seeing as they both had a free period.

* * *

><p>Temari was still sat in the same chair that Kakashi had placed her in, and decided that since she had nothing better to do, seeing as Yamato had quickly gone to find some more sugar, she would go over their homework that she had set them the day before.<p>

"Ok. Nayuri Uzumaki's. Lets see then…Hm…'Dear people going to work, Please stop staring as I bike past you with my unicorn helmet. Safety doesn't have to be boring. Sincerely, 25 year old secretary.'" Temari said aloud. She was about to put it down, when she suddenly grabbed it more firmly and quickly scan-read it once more and bursting out laughing.

"Oh brilliant…"She sighed. Then she had a thought, thinking back to when she'd set the homework. That whispering…by chance…Immediately she picked up the stack of paper that was full of bits of writing on, and pretty soon she was rolling about in the chair, laughing hysterically.

Yamato happened to walk in at that moment with a new bag of sugar, and seeing her almost on the floor, crying with laughter next to a stack of papers, made him place the sugar in the kitchen and bend down to take a look at them all.

"Dear cruise ship, Who's brilliant idea was it to play "Titanic" as the only movie on the cruise channel? Sincerely, having a heart attack every time the boat lurches…by Izumi Uchiha."

"Dear J.K. Rowling, Your books are entirely unrealistic. I mean, a ginger kid with two friends? Sincerely, anonymous…by Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Dear Boyfriend, I can make your girlfriend scream louder than you can. Sincerely, Spiders…by Ryu Aburame."

"Dear Students, I know when you're texting. Sincerely, No one just looks down at their crotch and smiles…by Setsuna Akimichi."

"Dear Justin Bieber, Roses are red, violets are blue. If I had a bottle, I'd throw it at you. Sincerely, anonymous.…by Akiri Hyūga."

"Dear Student, Please do me right now. On the kitchen table. In your bed. On the couch. Shoot, I'll even take the floor in front of the T.V. I don't care, I just need you to do me like I've never been done before. Sincerely, your homework…by Masa Sabaku."

"Dear idiot down the street, No one cares if you are the only person in the neighbourhood with a 62'' flat screen 3D LED TV. I just had sex with your girlfriend for the fourth time since Monday, that's enough hi-def entertainment for me. There are some things money can't buy... Sincerely, the naked guy in your house, on your computer right now…by Ichiro Inuzuka."

"Dear kid who told me that I was adopted because I was unwanted,

My parents CHOSE to have me. Your parents HAD to have you.

Sincerely, deal with it…by Kairi Uchiha."

"Dear boys, if you want me to disappear, you'll have to support her more than I do. Sincerely, bra…by Coraru Rock."

"Dear Joker, want to know how I got this scar? Sincerely, Harry Potter…by Minato Uzumaki."

Yamato, by this time, had had to exit the room immediately having read the last one, due to a desperate urge to empty his bladder from having laughed extensively.

However, when Temari found herself able to breath, she noticed that she had missed one that had fallen to the floor.

"Dear boyfriend, Please stop trying to make your password "mypenis." The computer and I both agree it's not long enough. Sincerely, your girlfriend…by Tenten Hyūga. P.s: Bloody well done on humiliating Kakashi-Sensei! Apparently Hinata recorded the whole thing! P.p.s: Hope he didn't bust you up as bad as Akiri told us he did. P.p.s.s: That better be worth an A grade Temari. And Akiri told me it was a competition for the funniest one, so here's hoping I win. Love you Kura-Taka!"

Temari collapsed in hysterics again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, unless I manage to finish chapter 7 today, I'm afraid I won't be updating for the next two weeks. Because…<strong>_

_**I'M ON HOLIDAY IN FRANCE.**_

_**Ah! C'est bien, non? Je vais essayez mon française pour les gens de France! Woo! Domination de la monde! =)**_

_**That translates as; It's good, no? I will try my French for the people of France! Woo! World domination! =) **_

_**So yes, I shall REALLY try to write chapter 7 quickly. **_

_**If not, I shall update on the 29**__**th**__**/30**__**th**__** which is when I get back. ^_^**_

_**SO I EXPECT LOTS OF REVIEWS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am SOOOOO grateful to all of your reviews so far! It makes me feel so loved! =D So speaking of reviews:<strong>_

_**Red ChopSticks: Did I miss you? DUDE. I was PINING for you! I was wondering when you would review! =D Hope you had fun at PGL. XD**_

_**lira'smoon: As you've guessed, Shikari, the name you suggested, was picked. I saw it and was like: OMG YES. THAT'S PERFECT! So thankee! =D And honestly, I've written more random things. For example my co-written one; Mess With Fire You're Gonna Get Burned. If you like this one, I'm sure you'd LOVE that one. XD And I'm glad you found it amusing. ^-^**_

_**Tiger and Lily Mistresses: I KNOW RIGHT! Me too! Kakashi's just that sexy! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! =D**_

_**So yeah, I REALLY hope you guys all review again for this chapter. ^_^ 'Cuz the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. (Which would be like…Super quick.) XD **_

_**And my other reviewers YOU TOO. PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME THREATEN YOU WITH…SOMETHING. XD**_

_**Hahahahaha! Much love guys! .**_

_**Btw, I'm taking a note book and stuff with me (it's a BIG notebook), and I shall continue to write whilst on holiday. Ok? Promise! ^_^**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	7. The Hangover

**Chapter 7.**

**The Hangover.**

During their fourth period, Ebisu, Yamato, Guy and Kakashi were seated in the staffroom, and Yamato eyed Kakashi warily, wondering if he should say anything. Although, he didn't need to.

"Ahem…Uhh…Guys. I need to know something." Kakashi said, raising his head from where they'd been resting on his hands which had been propped up on his elbows. They all looked up at him, the uneasy silence broken, yet not gone away.

"Ask away oh youthful one!" Guy said, pulling his 'good guy' pose. "And we shall answer it to the best of our ability!" Yamato face palmed slightly.

"Why not. What he said…but with a little less 'youth'." Yamato sighed.

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds before nodding, as though finally making up his mind on a tough decision.

"Did any of you…know…that Temari had been pregnant?" He asked them.

Ebisu and Guy's jaw's nearly dropped to the floor and they were spluttering at this newfound information, so it was quick for Kakashi to note that they had had no clue to this claim what so ever. But Yamato on the other hand, leaned far back in his seat and exhaled loudly.

"Yeah. I did." He muttered.

Kakashi immediately turned to him, as did Ebisu and Guy, their eyes wide with astonishment.

"H-How did you know?" Guy asked with a slight stutter, still trying to take it all in. Yamato leaned even further back into his chair, if that was possible and closed his eyes once and slowly opening them.

"I was there." He stated, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He looked at them and realised how they were looking at him and what they must have been thinking. "Accidentally of course." He amended. "I mean, I wasn't there when she was actually giving birth or anything, but it was a close call for her."

"How were you there in the first place?" Ebisu asked suspiciously, pushing his glasses up his nose as he remembered how to talk again.

"Actually, it was during the holidays, of after they had all left. I decided to go on an A rank mission, I felt like I needed something to do. Details aside, I came back pretty punched up. Leg broken in two places and that had to be sorted out and shoved in a cast." He explained. "As it happened, they had run out of space to put me in the normal wards, they were pretty full up because people weren't taking enough care on missions. So they decided to put me in the ward where they…y'know…"

"Give birth?" Kakashi prompted.

"Yeah." Yamato said, nodding once as a blush appeared on his cheeks slightly. "And…well…I happened to be attempting to walk with the aid of crutches, down the hallway, and I tripped. I was caught by none other than that Nara kid, Shikamaru. He helped me up and asked what I was doing here, so I told him why, and asked him the same question."

Here Yamato stopped to take a breath.

"He said he was waiting for his child to be born, from none other than miss Temari Sabaku." Yamato said, smiling as he remembered how happy Shikamaru had been, remembering the guy pacing as he waited for one of the nurses to come out to tell him the good news. "I never heard anything else about it, because one of those damned nurses found me and said I had to return to my part of the ward so they could run some tests on my leg."

They all looked up at the siren on the wall as it gave out the beeps to signal that it was time for lunch, and Kakashi nodded, looking grim.

"Thank you Yamato. Now if you'll excuse me." He said, Shunshin'ing away.

"…Having a child at such a young age makes her such a sl-"

"Ebisu. Finish that sentence and I'll tell Kakashi directly what you said word for word." Guy warned the weak willed man, who all but shrivelled under both Yamato and Guy's glares as they defended a favourite student of theirs, no matter how much trouble she caused.

* * *

><p>Temari stood outside the door which was marked 'Head Teacher's office.' and knocked three times respectively.<p>

"Come in." Kakashi's voice rang through.

Locking her jaw and steeling her nerves, she opened the door and headed through to see Kakashi standing with his back to her as he fiddled with a light in the corner of the room.

"Sit down." He said, not turning to look at her. After a brief hesitation, she did so, but kept to the edge of her seat, in case she felt like she needed to bolt.

"What do you want?" She asked him, staring back defiantly as he half turned to look at her.

"I want some answers." He said, finally turning around properly to face her and placing his hands behind his back. Temari swallowed unconsciously and cracked her knuckles, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well then I'll have to disappoint you." She said quietly, standing up and making as if to leave. Kakashi was suddenly beside her and he placed one hand on her shoulder and forced her back into her seat roughly.

"Sit. Because I wasn't asking." He said, glancing at her as he resumed his earlier position. At this, she glared at him gritted her teeth to prevent her from saying something she would regret later on.

"Fine then. What do you want to know?" She asked him, forcing herself to relax into the seat and crossing her legs.

"You had a child." He said, watching as her whole body went rigid.

"That isn't a question." She stated through teeth that were gritted so hard, Temari had to be careful that she didn't chip any enamel off of the tops of any of her teeth.

"No. First off, I know that this child was born to you and Shikamaru. But your child whom I'm assuming is a girl, her name is Shikari. Yes?" Kakashi asked her.

"H-How do you know that?" She asked him in horror, her face portraying every emotion that crossed her face. Fear, horror, indignation and finally, agony.

"Where is she?" Kakashi returned.

Temari stood up, her face alight with anger. "ANSWER. MY QUESTION." She roared at him, her fists clenched down by her sides and her knuckles strained so much that they were white.

"A reliable source. Now you answer mine. Where is she?" Kakashi answered her calmly, forcing her to sit down once again.

"I'm…not allowed to see her." She replied at long length, looking away from her old Sensei. Kakashi's reaction was of surprise as his eye widened, before frowning in confusion at not understanding.

"Why not?" He asked her treading carefully with his words as he took a step closer towards her with sudden concern.

"Why should I tell you?" She spat at him, making him flinch as she gripped the handles of the chair so hard, that her nails scored marks in the wood.

"Because I want to help." He replied softly, crouching down on the floor so that they were eye level. She glared at him for a good two minutes before she consented with a nod of her head.

"Fine." She snapped, but there was no real bite in her words this time. "But if I tell you, we start from the beginning."

"Ok then." Kakashi nodded in affirmation, sitting down in a chair opposite her.

"Kankuro, Gaara and I DO actually have a father. But we moved from where we lived in Suna with him when we were younger, to get AWAY from him, telling him we were going to a private school." She started, not letting him get a word in as she continued to plough on with her story.

"What no-one knows, is that our father is the Kazekage." Temari said angrily, glaring at empty space, as though she could actually see him. Kakashi could barely believe his ears. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara…children of…the Kazekage? He listened again as Temari started to speak once more.

"He would try to murder me if he knew that I'd had a child out of wedlock, and every now and then I have to visit him. There would have been no way that I would have been able to hide the fact that I had had a child, and it would have ensured my death."

"Temari, you don't have to-" Kakashi said almost pleadingly, distraught at what he had requested of her, seeing how much it pained her as she spoke each word.

"No. I want to." She said determinedly, swallowing once to clear her throat and carrying on. "I wasn't able to cope with the fact that I'd had a child, and I couldn't marry, because my father would have to meet him…And I don't want Shikamaru to meet him, because if my father did not deem him suitable, he could have killed him." Temari said, squeezing her eyes tightly at the thought of it and trying to banish the thought of it from her mind.

"So I gave Shikari to Shikamaru when she was one and a half years old, and I…I…left him. I came back to see her every three months or so…but…I after a year, my progress of coming and going from two villages was being monitored so I had to stop visiting. It was only going to be for a while, when I was able to tell my father that I didn't need his protection anymore. As it happened, he died of unknown reasons."

"You assassinated him." Kakashi said, filling in the blanks. She stared at him for a second and then shrugged.

"I did what I had to, and it worked out better for everyone. They have a new Kazekage anyway, by the name of Baki. Suna is much happier under his reign I'm sure." She muttered.

"But when I returned, Shikari was six." Temari said, looking down at her hands. "The…mission…took me a long time. Shikamaru met me on the steps, and he was furious that I hadn't seen Shikari since she had been two, and that I had left him. He finally ended up yelling at me during our argument, telling me that I couldn't see Shikari until I'd 'made up my mind if I wanted a family or not.'. I left him for good…and I haven't been back since." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks in despair.

"And I'm such a _coward_ for it." She hissed resentfully.

Kakashi moved from his seat and crouched beside her again, taking her hand and hauling her upright as she started to cry bitterly, pulling her into a tight hug. Biting his lip as he mentally slapped himself around the face, grateful that Temari had done so to him earlier, in a twisted kind of way.

"You're not a coward, Temari. You've done what's right, and one day he's going to see that. So be who you are and say how you feel. Because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." He said quietly into her ear, rocking her slightly as she cried even harder. "Shh…Shh…I'm sorry. Everything will be fine." He said, drawing back slightly and handing her a tissue, watching sadly as she dabbed her eyes with it.

"Can I go…and…clean up?" She hiccupped. He nodded and released her, starting to turn away to get on with some paperwork.

Temari turned towards the door, but as she did so she caught her leg in-between two of the wooden chairs, and her leg was locked in place as she fell with the momentum of moving forwards. Her leg was the wrong way as she fell onto it awkwardly, and there was a sharp 'crack' that filled the air, followed by Temari's scream of complete pain.

Kakashi turned back in astonishment and flitted over to her within seconds. He picked her up, wincing as she screamed at the pain of moving, and he quickly looked her over, immediately noticing how limp her leg was.

"You've broken a leg." He told her, examining her leg a bit more closely.

"You think I don't fucking know that?" She hissed, attempting to breathe rationally through a clamped jaw.

"Ok, I'll get you to the infirmary and I'll get Tsunade to take a look at you. She's a genius with medical ninjutsu. She'll have you on your feet within two days." He said, starting to lift her. She screamed in response and he winced again at it's sharp, piercing sound.

"Ooooooh, today is NOT my day." Temari seethed in pain as she gritted her teeth against the second unbelievable wave of agony that shot through her leg as Kakashi lifted her successfully into a bridal style lift to make it easier.

He rolled his eyes as he kicked the door open with his foot and made his way quickly towards the infirmary. "That's probably an understatement." He commented.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, this is my last update for the next two weeks, but I promise you that I'll update on either the 29<strong>__**th**__** or the 30**__**th**__**. Yeah?**_

_**CHAAAAAA! ^_\\**_

_**Well, I'm sorry it was a short update, but I hope it was kind of worth it. XD AND TEMARI WILL NOT LOSE HOPE…Hopefully. **_

_**Thank you again to lira'smoon! You make me laugh so hard when I read your reviews…=L **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I expect at least TEN reviews or more when I get back in two weeks time! XD**_

_**I WANT EVERY SINGLE READER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Y'HEAR? EVERY ONE OF YOU. BECAUSE OTHERWISE KAKASHI WILL MAKE A CHIDORI SO QUICKLY THAT YOU WON'T KNOW IT UNTIL IT GOES UP YOUR ASS.**_

_**So nice. ^_^ **_

_**Love you guys really! But please review!**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	8. The Defence

*** Very lengthly and arrogant disclaimer inserted here***

_**ITS HERE! WHAT YOU HAVE WAITED TWO WEEKS FOR. I HAVE FINALLY...UPDATED. **_

_**The exit is on the door to my left, if you see me go through it, please follow me quickly.**_

_**NOW READ. AND REVEIW! PLEASE. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, MUST. REVIEW. OKAY? THANK YOU. =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<br>****The Defence.**

The class were talking animatedly, laughing and joking as they awaited the presence of Temari, high-spirited from the news that she had been given back her old spark from the Perilous Four and they were all very excited.

So it was a bit of a shock when Kakashi walked in, at approximately ten minutes late. They stared at him and most of them quickly sat down in their seats, the paper bombs and aeroplanes swiftly hidden in bags or under their desks.

"Kakashi-Sensei, where's Temari?" Konohamaru asked in concern, trying to see if Temari was hiding behind the door as a joke , waiting to pounce on them and laugh hysterically at their worried faces, as she had done on numerous occasions.

"Temari-_Sensei,_ is currently-" Kakashi started to say something, but Ichiro cut him off suddenly.

"If you've hurt her, I am SO gonna kick your fucking ass." Ichiro stated, pointing at the grey-haired Sensei accusingly as there were nods of agreement from around him. Kakashi frowned.

"Ichiro! Who taught you that word?" Kakashi asked sternly, slightly wary of the answer.

"Temari-Sensei." Ichiro grinned un-ashamedly.

Kakashi sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"Figures." He said dryly.

"Well, where is she then?" Nayuri questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Kura-Taka is currently in the infirmary with a broken leg, and is likely to be in there for the next two days. Tsunade-Sensei is already taking a look at her, so there's no need to panic." Kakashi informed them calmly.

There was a silence which had followed his statement.

"You bastard, what did you do to her?" Coraru muttered, unheard as Minato talked over the top of her at full volume so as to make himself heard clearly.

"Well then screw today's lesson. I'm going to be making her a 'get well' card for everyone to sign." He said, nodding to Masa Sabaku who immediately started reaching into his bag and pulled out his cell phone, placing it on the table in front of him and starting to scroll through his contacts. Kakashi frowned in disapproval.

"Hey, you can't do that-"

"All in favour of doing a lesson." Kairi interrupted, using his cold Uchiha-like voice, which his father had taught to him so well, making him almost an exact replica of Sasuke Uchiha.

No-one raised their hands.

"All in favour of creating a 'get well soon' card for_ Temari_." Kairi said, staring hard around the room with carefully lifeless onyx eyes.

Every hand in the room went up, and Konohamaru and Minato put both of their hands in the air, just to further prove the point.

Ryu Aburame pushed his glasses further up his nose so that they covered more of his face. "You have been outvoted by all to one, thus your point is invalid." He stated in his odd way of speaking, which he had inherited from his father, Shino Aburame.

Kakashi scowled mentally for a few precious seconds, and then shrugged indifferently. "Ok, fine. I'll just watch over you to make sure it doesn't get too loud, but otherwise I shall be reading. So don't interrupt me unless it's a life or death situation." He said, flicking his gravity defying grey hair up into its rightful position and settling back into his chair.

* * *

><p>After a few strong phone calls later with many bargains made between students and outsiders, Kakashi looked up in irritation as a card was slammed down on the desk in front of him.<p>

"I told you not to disturb me unless it was a life or death situation." He said icily.

Akiri glared at him murderously from where she loomed above him as she leaned towards him warningly. "It is." She said in a sickly innocent voice, the students watching warily as killing intent started to slowly radiate out from her. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her with his silent question.

"Sign this or die." She said dangerously, a slight venom seeping into her voice as she held out a black ball point pen for him to take, thrusting at him as though pretending it was a knife she wanted to stab him with, unsettling him slightly.

Kakashi mentally sweat dropped. '_I'm getting too old for this job._' He though, taking the offered pen gingerly.

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked back into the infirmary and gave Temari the once over, sighing as she did so. She had given the younger girl a sedative earlier to make her sleep before she started the actual healing process. As it was, the good news was that the sedative had not yet worn off, and Temari was blissfully unaware of the world around her.<p>

Tsunade leaned over and went to test the broken leg by poking it once or twice, but at that precise moment, when she was inches away from poking the leg, Temari sat bolt upright as though she'd been shot.

"I sense danger." She stated, saying it with an accent that Tsunade couldn't quite place, but nevertheless reminding her of a meerkat for some odd reason. Temari that found the 'source' of danger as she saw the Geography and Medical Sensei leaning over her leg and about to poke it. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blonde.

"Don't you dare. I've still got another leg, and it will kick you in the face SO hard…and I can just claim that it was a total pain reflex…" She warned.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep." She said, reaching over and firmly pushing a vital pressure point on Temari's neck, knocking her out instantly.

"Now then. About finding that shattered bone shard in your leg and then having to repair the bone itself after re-breaking it…" Tsunade muttered, pushing her blonde hair over her shoulders so that it was out of the way as she set about the task of mending her former student's leg.

* * *

><p>Temari hadn't slept again since she'd woken up, which, to her complete and utter astonishment, happened to be at eight-thirty the next morning, according to the clock on the far wall of the infirmary. She sat up slowly, not wanting to have a head rush because of sitting up too quickly.<p>

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered, rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep from them. "How long have I been out for?" She wondered aloud.

"Approximately 21 hours. Tsunade knocked you out again and put you on another powerful sleeping draught, because she said you needed to rest anyway." A voice answered.

"Fuck!" Temari gasped in shock, turning her head quickly to see Kakashi walking through the two big double doors of the infirmary _**(A/N: Imagine Harry Potter, lol.)**_, his Icha Icha Paradise book firmly in hand as he walked towards her bed.

"See? You're better already, but mind your language young lady." He said, his mask crinkling, letting her know that he was smiling slightly beneath it as he pulled up to a stop beside her. "How are you though?" He asked seriously, his smile fading slightly as shown by the decrease of lines in his mask.

"Uhh, yeah. Good I guess. Tsunade-Sensei fixed me up pretty well, and I can only feel a dull ache in my leg now, which is good…So yeah." She said, smiling brightly for his benefit so as to hopefully put his mind at rest. "But it WAS your fault in the first place old man." She teased, making him roll his eyes with a slight 'psh'.

"And what about what you told me?" He asked gently, being cautious as he breached a tender subject for her. She locked her gaze on him, focusing on his one eye as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"What about it?" She asked, her tone clearly stating that she did _not _want to go there.

There was a brief silence.

"You know, the kids bade me to bring you this. You've taught them quite the threats, I must say." Kakashi said suddenly, his voice going to a dry drawl at the end. He then drew a white envelope from within his green flak jacket and offered it to her.

She took it, intrigued as to its contents.

She slid her index finger along the edge of the envelope _**(SHE GOT A PAPER CUT AND KAKASHI TRIED TO KILL HER 'CUZ HE'S A VAMPIRE **_RAWR_**.**_**Lol jokes. It's not Twilight**_**. XD)**_ and opened it with a slight ripping sound. She drew out a folded piece of card, and on the back of it in the middle of the page were the words in small print; 'Perilous Four & Co. Productions.'.

Automatically it made her smile which was accompanied by a short breathy laugh that was barely noticeable. Then she turned it over in her hands, and upon the front, all brilliantly drawn and shaded, were all the characters from Winnie the Pooh. They were so lifelike that it made her gasp in astonishment.

"Wow! Who drew this, one of the students?" She questioned. Kakashi chuckled **(A/N: Sexily, drool now Kakashi fan girls! LOL.) **and shook his head.

"I'm slightly surprised you don't recognise it actually." He said, pointing to a tiny signature on the bottom left hand corner. Temari, Kakashi having drawn her attention to it, made her eyes follow to where he was pointing.

"Sai! ?" She exclaimed, glancing up at Kakashi in surprise, who held his hands up to his shoulders with his palms up.

"Masa pulled the strings." He shrugged, making Temari nod once in sudden understanding. _'Ah of course.' _She thought. _'Sai was best friends with Lee, Gaara, Choji, Shino and…Masa must have got the address off of Gaara. At a price no doubt.'_

"How kind of him all the same…"She murmured, opening it p and gasping in delight at what lay inside. "Is this-"

"Yup, they hounded every one of us and were utterly insufferable until they got a signature." Kakashi said, cutting off her barely asked question.

For inside, was EVERYONE'S signatures . Her class had specifically done it in alphabetical order, so it went; Ryu, Setsuna, Akiri, Ichiro, Coraru, Moegi, Masa, Konohamaru, Izumi, Kairi, Nayuri, Minato and Udon. Of course, then there were the Sensei's. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Ebisu, Guy, Yamato and Kakashi. Each person had written in their own little message beside their name, and she read each one with genuine happiness.

Someone had also written in some other names; Tigger, Winnie, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Roo, Kanga and Christopher Robin. Next to them however, it read; _'We tried to get Eeyore to sign, but he's a grumpy old git. We all hope you feel muchly betterer soon, because we can't wait for you to teach us how to properly play tricks!'_

As Temari wiped her eyes from having been laughing, she sighed almost wistfully. Ruefully.

"I think it'll be a disappointment to them when I tell them I won't be teaching them how to play tricks. Tricks are stupid and a waste of time. I've learnt my lesson now, tricks aren't really any good to us." She said ruefully, closing her eyes slowly.

"But Kura-Tak-" Kakashi said, staring at her in disbelief. But he was cut off by Temari raising one hand up to stop him.

"I refuse to be Kura-Taka anymore. The trickster is dead." She said dully. But there was a barely distinguishable, but definitely a trace of sadness to her voice.

Kakashi was silent and then he nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the clock which now read nine o'clock. "I think…this once I shall break tradition." He said resolutely as he straightened.

"Hm?" Temari asked in confusion.

"I'm going to be early for something for a change. So if you'll excuse me. Rest this weekend Temari, and try to sleep if you can. The more you rest, the quicker you'll be released. So with that in mind, I'll see you on Monday when you re-join us." He said with an eye-smile, Shunshin'ing away.

Temari stared at the spot he'd been in only seconds before, blinking in shock. "He's on the wrong medication." She concluded, placing the card on the table beside her.

She was about to close her eyes when a thought stuck her.

"HEY KAKASHI. IT'S SATURDAY!" She yelled, rolling her eyes. _'One week left to go…Wow that went quick.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, ready to relax her body in the depths of a fathomless sleep.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood at the head of the class, leaning on the desk as he tucked his book away and faced Temari's form class which also had all of the Sensei's minus Kurenai, who was currently having a check-up by the hospital.<p>

"Kakashi, you've called us all in early on a Saturday for no apparent reason. What the hell is going on?" Asuma asked warily, making others nod in agreement with him.

"Yeah, not to mention you're on time. Early even. What's wrong with you today?" Nayuri asked, afraid of the turn of events.

Kakashi leaned forward slightly, and some leaned back slightly with rather frightened expressions on their faces at the small glint in his eye.

"It has come to my attention that Kura-Taka is no longer playing tricks and is showing a disturbingly negative attitude them. Not only that, but she has told me that she has shed her name of Kura-Taka, and no longer wishes to be associated with it." He informed them at length.

Guy gasped dramatically and nearly fainted into Jiraiya's arms, who was very tempted to drop him at said precise moment. "Her spark of youth is dimming?" He asked tearfully, ignoring the weird looks he was getting.

"…Guy…Hate to be the bringer of bad news, but it's all but out…But we'll go with that." Kakashi said quickly, wincing as Guy burst into heavy crying, anime 'tears of youth' coursing down his cheeks.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Minato asked Kakashi finally when no-one else decided to speak up.

"We're going to put her right again. Instead of TEMARI pranking US…WE are going to prank TEMARI." Kakashi said, ginning wickedly.

There was a silence.

"He's gone mad." Yamato said in shock, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Having been released Sunday afternoon, Temari walked into her form room, feeling clean and refreshed from having rested the whole weekend. However, upon seeing an empty classroom before her, she frowned in confusion, looking around in complete bewilderment and blinking owlishly.<p>

"Uhh…Hello?" She asked the empty classroom, not really expecting an answer. She frowned, noticing an abandoned shurikan on the floor beside her, and she went to pick it up.

But as soon as she touched the metal, they all zapped out of thin air in a circle which surrounded her, shouting 'BOO' as they did so, making her scream in shock. She pouted as they all fell about with laughter.

"We got you Temari!" Izumi gasped as Akiri clung to her and Nayuri for support. Temari couldn't help but smile back.

"You sure did got me." She drawled, rolling her eyes ceiling-ward. "Since when did you guys learn to Shunshin then?" She queried them, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Yamato-Sensei had to cover a ninjutsu lesson the other day-" Konohamaru started uneasily, toying with his blue scarf.

"-And we wanted to do something a bit trickier. But laughed at us and said-" Coraru took over.

"-Yeah! He went; Alright then, but I bet that not ONE of you will master it by the end of the lesson." Moegi butted in quickly, handing Udon a tissue and watching as he wiped his nose, nodding to her gratefully.

"So we proved him wrong!" Akiri finished happily.

Temari looked at them all as they nodded their heads vigorously at her in agreement.

"…I see." Temari said, nodding her head slowly twice, turning around and heading over to the board as they all marched to their desks and sat down.

Minato and Ichiro happened to catch each others eye, and the both raised their eyebrows at each other as they simultaneously breathed deeply and sighed in relief.

Temari picked up a board pen, but then hesitated. Since she'd been out of it, she hadn't planned the lesson at all. Temari thought hard for a few seconds, but nothing would come to her aid. She just couldn't think of a proper lesson. She turned back to face them.

"Ok. Uhh, guys. Listen up a second. I haven't actually prepared a lesson for you guys today…So we're going to do something a bit creative…which is known as a 'six word story'." She said, biting her lip as she wrote it as a title on the board.

"So for example…..I don't know….; 'Thinking. Puts my world at risk.' Get me? And what we're gonna do, is you're all gonna write as many as you can think of and then we'll go once or twice around the class, pick your best two, and then we'll listen to them. You have half of the lesson, which will give us ten minutes to then go through some of them. I want to see what you come up with, GO." She said, clapping her hand twice and watching as there were clatters from everywhere as they all scrambled for pen and paper.

* * *

><p>When it came down to the last five minutes, as time had accidentally overran, Temari decided to start from the top of the register and go down to the end so that everyone would say at least two of their six word stories.<p>

"Ok then, we'll start with Ryu, and go down in alphabetical order. But we're gonna have to be SUPER quick, because we haven't got that much time left. Ok? Go." She said, nodding to Ryu.

"See, your point is now invalid; Up a hill, down a mountain."

"Setsuna."

"He's not fat, but pleasingly plump; Just shut up and start talking."

"Akiri."

"My Byakuugan is watching you…Closely; You can always kick destiny's ass."

"Ichiro."

"Riding a pink gorilla to Nando's; Dogs are for life, not Christmas."

"Coraru."

"Brush day, Brush night. Pearly white; Green. NOT a good onesie colour."

"Moegi"

"Handles. There's a reason for them; For stress reduction, Bang Head Here."

"Masa."

"Massacre Day…Crazy hat day…sorted; Time. Kept, lost. But always continuous.

"Konohamaru."

"To move a square, move another; HE WILL BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE!"

"Izumi."

"Weapons of mass destruction. Enormous fun; Sleep…Sleep…How many sheep? Sleep. "

"Kairi."

"The Uchiha 'Hn'….W. T. F?; Vision is not only using the eyes."

"Nayuri"

"Orange. Toads. Ramen. His freaking obsessions; The Perilous Four. They became legends."

"Minato."

"'See me now?' 'It's a phone…'; How To Understand Your Own Language."

"Udon."

"Satnav lies. This is a lake; But would you do the same?"

Temari grinned at them all, leaning on her fan which was standing upright beneath her hands. "Ok, I think that's enough for today." She concluded, leaning the fan up against the wall with a heavy metal clunk.

"Why yes. It is." Guy's voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" She asked smartly as she whipped around in surprise.

He didn't give her an answer. Instead he bodily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed and pounded her fists on his back to no avail.

"I've come to declare a meeting in the great hall!" Guy…Declared.

With that, he turned on his heel and ran at full speed towards said destination. But please…Let us recap.

Guy Maito…running at Full. Speed.

The speed of light has now been shadowed by and even greater force of speed.

And yes.

It is handsome…a beast…

And **green.**

* * *

><p>When Temari was able to think clearly again, seeing as her brain was still fuzzy from having been raced around the school at ridiculous speed, she gasped in shock at the sight before her as they stopped at their evident destination.<p>

The 'Great Hall' as Guy had named it, had been transformed. It now resembled a court room, and students, such as her own class who were currently filtering in, were seated in three long wooden pews that lined either side of the hall, each higher than the one before it, like in a cinema.

At the head of the hall there was a raised seat which was able to easily look out over the whole hall which was empty, but seated around it at a slightly lower lever, there was a single pew either side of it and seated on the left pew were Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Whereas on the right, Ebisu and Yamato sat together, and evidently Guy was to be seated beside them.

As Guy brought her in, grunting slightly as she pounded his back with renewed strength. Everyone stared at her in a hushed silence, no whispering at all to be heard, and it was as though they weren't even daring to breathe.

Yamato suddenly disappeared from his seat, re-appearing in the middle of the circle. He then put his hands in the seals of; Hitsuji, Ushi, I and Mi.

"Mounkton, Shichūrō no jutsu!" He cried, concentrating his chakra.

As he did, pillars of wood sprang up and formed a box of strong looking wood. Or rather, more accurately put, a cage.

"Oh HELL no!" Temari screamed as Guy started to walk towards it, still carrying her. "You have to be fucking KIDDING ME. NEVER AGAIN. I TOLD YOU NEVER AGAIN YAMATO-SENSEI. SON OF A BITCH! LET GO OF ME!"

She hit Guy's back with as much force as she could starting to infuse them with chakra so that they would hurt more. Yet despite her desperate struggling, Guy managed to put her securely in the cage, and get out again, with a few minor scratches.

Temari had hand cuffs on, which were linked to the roof of the cage, but they still gave her quite a bit of leniency. She raced forwards and attacked the wooden bars, hammering away at them ferociously. They wouldn't give way, and when she tried to use any kind of hand seal, the hand cuffs would spring away from each other, as though they were opposite magnets.

She glared murderously at the Sensei's, especially at Yamato and Guy as she finally stopped, panting slightly as she stood directly in the centre of the cage.

"Traitors. I would expect this kind of treachery from Kakashi. Not you." She hissed at them all, trying and failing to formulate an escape plan. They'd caught her too well.

"That's Kakashi-_Sensei _to you." Kakashi said as he marched in quickly and sat at the head, '_in the judges seat_' she corrected herself, surrounded by the Sensei's, which she quickly realised were his jury.

She stared at him, taking in his appearance. He wore a long black robe and a frilly white professional tie, appropriate for a court case, and had even adorned the white wig to go with it to complete the 'judge' roll as he held a folder under his arm, which was no doubt full of useless pieces of paper.

"You look ri_dic_ulous Kakashi." Were the only words which just happened to fall out of her mouth, the only thing that she could really find to say at that precise moment.

"You will address him as 'Your Honour'." Asuma said harshly.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well then, forgive me, _your honour_, but I do rather think that the wig does nothing for you. You have far more realistic grey hair underneath yon wig." She informed him, gingerly crossing her arms over her chest.

This caused laughter in the pews and Kurenai and Yamato even cracked a smile at that.

"Silence in the courtroom." Jiraiya's deep voice rang throughout the hall. When silence fell, Kakashi looked to Yamato, who stood up.

"The accused?" Kakashi asked.

"Kura-Taka." Yamato supplied.

"I've cast aside that name. My name is Temari." She muttered. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and with a quick movement, which was excruciatingly painful, she managed to twist her hands around and force large amounts of chakra to the cuffs weakest point, breaking them slightly and allowing her hands to slip free.

She then hit one hands loudly on the bars a couple of times to gain their attention. "Hey. HEY! What the fuck am I being accused of?" She yelled at them, banging once more for effect. Kakashi glared at her, and she seemed to realise her mistake.

"Oh royal-high-arse." She amended, bowing low.

Yamato stood up again, trying to glare at her, whereas in reality, he was fighting the urge to grin.

"The accused is charged with the crime of the following statement; 'I refuse to be Kura-Taka anymore, the trickster is dead.', thus meaning that she will no longer play tricks and cause hell among us." Yamato proclaimed.

"Oh how terrible for you all." Temari said, rolling her eyes from where she was now attempting to casually lean up on the bars, her elbows digging into the wood painfully as they rested at opposite angles to one another. "The truth can be such a crime." She sighed sarcastically.

"Kura-Taka. To the crime which is accused of you, how do you plead?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward in the chair he was seated upon.

"Bitch please, I don't plead, or beg for that matter." She replied in boredom.

There was a silence and Akiri let out one of her inherited explosive snorts, from her mother's side of course, Temari noted.

Kakashi sighed through his nose quietly in an act of disapproval and nodded to Jiraiya who was now stood by the entrance of the so called 'court-room'.

"Bring in the defence." He said calmly. Silence reigned as the doors were then opened.

Footsteps were heard as the clicked professionally down the steps and into the hall, slowing down and reaching a halt as a man in an ebony black suit placed a briefcase of a similar colour down on a table which Yamato produced quickly next to Temari's holding cell as the doors were heard to close.

"…"Temari's jaw all but dropped and hit the floor.

"The Defence…Your Honour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok. This was Chapter 8 - The Defence.<strong>_

_**Question is, who is The Defence? O.o**_

_**If you all review quickly, I shall see if I can post Chapter 9. But I want you ALL to review, and not just to you AWESOME people who review regularly, you know who you are. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, I must give you my most humble apologies for not updating for TWO weeks. As I was in 'La France.'<strong>_

_**So, BAGUETTES ALL ROUND! =D And Temari's metal fan plushie too. ^_^**_

_**SO REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHO HER DEFENCE IS. LOL. Put who you THINK it is in your review, I'm intrigued as to who you guys think it might be. Its very…Well. You'll see. ;D**_

_**Chapter 9 - Guilty As Charged.**_

_**Coming soon. ;)**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. ^_\\**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	9. Guilty As Charged

**Chapter 9.  
><strong>**Guilty As Charged.**

Temari was rotflhao. No really. She was 'rolling on the floor laughing her ass off'. She had taken one look at her 'Defence' and collapsed. Stood against the chair which was situated behind the desk, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, looking poised and ready. He glanced sideways at her as the sound of her laughter rang through the hall.

"How come _you're_ my defence?" She asked him, trying to contain her insane giggles.

"It happened to be my week off from work, and I was cornered into it." He replied with a small sigh.

"Huh. And what makes you think YOU'D be a good defence?" She asked him sceptically, adding a snort for effect. He rolled his eyes at her, obviously thinking her stupid.

"It's my profession, of which I am in the elite section. This is my first week off since the start of the year, Sundays excluded." He informed her smugly.

"Oh." Was her only reply.

Kakashi looked over to Ebisu at this point and nodded professionally. Ebisu stood up, a smirk creeping across his face as he stepped down from his seat and made his way to the floor. Temari then noticed his attire and groaned out loud.

"Oh Christ." She muttered, gaining a rather amused chuckle from the stands.

"Please, present the evidence found against the accused." Kakashi ordered. Ebisu motioned to a couple of students, who happened to be Sasuke's kids, Kairi and Izumi, and they pulled forth an art stand, filled with some of the screen shots of Temari in her last year alongside the Perilous Four as she was seen pulling tricks in some shots, others being chased away by the Sensei's who all had similar expressions of either anger, horror, astonishment or humiliation on their faces. Or a mixture.

"Hey! Where did you get those!" She exclaimed, pointing at them as Ebisu grinned smugly at her as the two Uchiha returned to their seats.

"Classified." He informed her.

"Your first younger brother." Sasuke said to her in an undertone, making Ebisu's smug grin immediately start to dissipate with irritation.

"Whiiiiiich, I'm gonna kill later." She said, making him raise an amused eyebrow.

Ebisu gestured to the snapshots, showing them around slowly one by one to the audience before him. "You cannot deny that this is not you." He stated.

"No." Temari answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly but then slightly wary as he smirked.

"Would you yourself like to...indulge us, in a tale of your past?" He offered her, smirking even more behind his glasses.

"No." Temari answered again quickly.

"Ohhhhhh...Are you reluctant to tell of your devilish ways...?" Ebisu taunted her prudishly. Temari was about to reply, but Sasuke immediately nudged her cage once to gain her attention. She looked at him questioningly;

"I'm trying to save your ass here. Just pretend that you are still like you were, the old Kura-Taka. They want you to deny it all, so that they can just condemn you straightaway. If not, call on the defence." He whispered quietly. Temari thought about it for a second and then nodded decisively. Slouching her back against the bars, she shrugged again.

"I wish to call upon my defence." She said loudly.

"Good choice." Sasuke said, he corners of his mouth twitching in a smile. Straightening up to his full height, Temari realised how much he'd grown in the ten years that had passed. "In this case, I shall call in the first of my four witnesses."

"We have witnesses?" Temari asked sceptically.

Sasuke frowned at her. "Do you not understand your situation Kura-Taka?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise and then blinked a few times.

That was when she realised…She _was_ actually…on trial.

* * *

><p>"I summon our first witness, Tenten Hyūga to the floor." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at Temari's shocked expression.<p>

"What." Temari gaped.

Tenten winked at Temari as she seated herself in the newly made interrogation chair which was position to the bottom right of Kakashi's judge chair. Sasuke purposefully strode up to her and leant one elbow on the wooden barrier in front of her.

"Tenten Hyūga." Sasuke started formally, making her smirk.

"Y'ello?" She answered back quickly.

"Can you provide us with any…recent…information on Kura-Taka's behaviour which COULD prove her innocence?" He asked her. Tenten thought for a second, pretending to ponder on it for a few split seconds.

"Actually. I can." Tenten said happily, leaning back as she got into her story-telling mode.

"There we were…Naitokesutoreru, Akatobi and myself of course, Itazura-Farukon…Waiting in the darkness of the Uzumaki hallway. We heard her outside of the door, and we pulled her in to the depths of her memories!" Tenten said, starting to get into it as she started to act it out.

"Oh god mum no." Akiri said in horrification, burying her face in Ichiro's shoulder in embarrassment, being careful not to dislodge his sleeping puppy, Nasuada.

"Then, we told Akatobi to open…the third cupboard." Tenten said mysteriously, grinning wickedly at Temari who by now was curled up in an embarrassed ball on the floor of her cage but with one hand pressed over her face in a permanent face-palm.

"The…Third Cupboard?" Sasuke asked, even he was now wary.

"THE THIRD CUPBOARD." Tenten insisted, making Sasuke step back slightly. "Basically Hinata has a secret cupboard hidden within her third cupboard which has seven big glass bottles which are full of forty percent pure vodka." She informed them more calmly.

"Right." Sasuke said, mentally face-palming. As he would probably be never do so on the outside. It would ruin his Uchiha image.

"Then we downed bottle after bottle, and…OH YEAH. THEN THERE CAME THE TRUTH OR DARE!" Tenten shouted, cackling evilly.

Temari sat up as though she'd been shot, and her eyes were wide with horror. "NO! NO TENTEN. TENTEN. PLEASE. NO!" She screeched, gripping the bars so tightly, that she felt them splinter slightly underneath the pressure.

"Kura-Taka, in her still…well…kind of conscious state…picked dare." Tenten said, laughing wickedly at Temari's tortured face as she hammered against the bars with hands and feet.

Asuma leaned forward, resting his mouth against his interlocked fingers, interested in this little titbit of probably humorous information.

"Tenteennnnnnnnnnnn…noooooooooooooooooo…"Temari groaned, covering her face completely.

"Well, the remaining three of us came up with this dare. We told her, she had to go to Kakashi-Sensei's and eat out of Bull's food bowl. And! SHE DID IT. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Tenten revealed, laughing hysterically amidst the stunned silence.

Kakashi stared at Temari, utterly dumbfounded. "You did WHAT?" He asked incredulously. Temari moaned pitifully and curled up even tighter, wishing that it was all a bad dream and that it wasn't actually happening, that no one was finding out. Then she sat up and glared at Tenten, trying to ignore the killing intent that was coming from Kakashi.

"You are SO lucky you're on the other side of those bars." He ground out from gritted teeth. Tsunade rolled her eyes. '_No kidding, back in the infirmary within two days? Sheesh. Not to mention it'd be a broken neck this time round, not a leg._' She thought to herself, focusing her brown eyes on Temari as she listened to what she was saying.

"Yeah but Tenten, I'M not the one who, when dared to by Hinata, stripped down to _nothing, _put on a tiny, silky, lacy, red and revealing dressing-gown and walked around both the Uchiha _AND _Hyūga compounds whilst singing 'Lady Marmalade.' at the _top _of your voice." She snapped. The whole room was now staring at Tenten, who merely shrugged with a grin as her daughter nearly screamed in horror. "MUUUUUUM!" Akiri yelled.

"Oh don't worry about it honey, we all know I looked damn good. Sorry about the Uchiha compound Sasuke, but, well. When you were taking sneak peeks from your front room window, I couldn't exactly see you complaining." Tenten said, making Sasuke, Kairi, Izumi and Akiri blush furiously.

Suddenly Sasuke and Tenten had the same thought, and they both turned to their children simultaneously.

"Do **NOT **tell your mother/father about this." They said, glaring at their kids, who all made the 'cross my heart and hope to die.' signs over their chests with aghast faces.

Sasuke then spun on his heel and then nodded to Jiraiya as showed him his index finger and then raised his second finger to join it in quick succession.

"Tenten is cleared from the floor and may return home. Please bring in witness number two." Sasuke said as Tenten quickly Shunshin'd away before Temari could find anything on her person to throw at her for saying anything.

"Can witness two please enter and join the floor." Sasuke continued, snapping his fingers as Jiraiya opened the door again to let in the next person.

When Temari caught sight of the blonde hair, the whisker marks, crystal blue eyes and a whole lot of orange, she face-palmed.

"Finally Teme, I was wondering when Kura-Taka was gonna need me to back her up." Naruto exclaimed as he hopped into the chair that Tenten had recently exited, flashing Temari a cheeky grin that seemed to light up his whole face.

"Oh god." Nayuri stated, slightly gob-smacked.

"GO DAD!" Minato yelled, whooping for his father with an identical grin to said relative.

"Hey Dobe, shut up and just answer my questions." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up Teme. I've got Hokage training with Hiruzen in like fifteen minutes. You better make it quick." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head comfortably and closing his eyes in his relaxed state.

"Depends, how quickly can you recount one of Kura-Taka's tricks in class that you can remember?" Sasuke countered swiftly with a smirk.

"Your Honour! Prompting the witness is not allowed!" Ebisu said, standing up and pointing at Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at Ebisu for a second and then waved him away, much to Temari's amusement as the perturbed man sat down again and pushed his dark tinted glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

'_You won't be smirking later Kura-Taka._' Ebisu thought, catching Temari's smirk which she managed to wipe off quickly when she saw him watching.

Naruto opened one eye to look at Sasuke, before sitting up straight and opening his eyes which now held a mischievous glint in them. "Well, now you mention it…I do have one in mind."

"Please share." Sasuke said, walking away from him, content to listen along with everyone else, knowing that if he had to, Naruto would just make up a few minor details to make it that much more of a tale of epicness.

"I certainly remember one being played on Ebisu-Sensei as I remember, thinking about it…" Naruto said, chuckling wickedly along with the other Sensei's as Ebisu blushed furiously with indignation.

Naruto grinned suddenly. "This occasion happened to make Hinata's lips turn blue, and it was the day we started dating actually because I dared to kiss them better…haha….…The day the Three Mischievous Musketeers made their name alongside the Perilous Four."

Temari thought for a second and then burst out laughing, collapsing to her knees as she remembered what he was talking about.

"We were all about to go into chemistry, the first lesson of the day, which was a Monday as I can recall. Now it so happened that the Perilous Four, between three of them, had brought in bags that equalled up…to two thousand balloons." Naruto said, his grin only getting wider as he heard the Sensei's chuckle as they all realised which trick was coming up.

"Now originally, they didn't know what to do with them, so Kankuro, Kiba and I all got our heads together and said 'well why not blow them all up, hide underneath them, henge as enemy ninja and scare the hell out of him?'" Naruto said, sniggering quietly.

The students were all leaning forward, and Nayuri and Minato were listening especially, but they were all enrapt with the tale and their eyes alight with laughter as Naruto continued, the whiskers on his face scrunching slightly as he smiled roguishly, Sasuke smirking at him as he too struggled to contain the hilarity of the memory.

"Then SHE," Naruto accused, nearly in hysterics himself, pointing at Temari with a wink, "interrupted our conversation. She said to us; 'That's not enough. People, stay there. I'll be back in seconds.'. And she was, thing was though, she came back with at least five tins of multi-coloured paints. She told us whichever balloons we couldn't fill with paint, fill them with water."

Temari giggled slightly despite herself. She was still quite proud of that trick, even if had cost her about twenty pounds from the shop to quickly run and get.

"The whole class got involved, and some were filled with paint, courtesy of Tenten, Temari and TMM. The others were filled with water, which was helped to do so by the rest of the class from the two taps at the side of the science class. The remainders with air from Sakura, Hinata and Lee to help. We left the water filled ones on the floor, the air filled ones on top of them, and the paint ones were kept with us." Naruto explained, acting it out a little as he pretended to hide the paint filled balloons.

"Now bear in mind, we had TWO. THOUSAND. Balloons. Ok? So this room was stuffed with balloons which reached up to your waist when you tried to carefully stand up. Not one minute later, Ebisu walks in. Or rather, fell in." Naruto corrected himself. "He had somehow managed to fall on a wet patch of floor which had probably happened when filling up the water balloons. He fell, and the balloons just exploded around him. When he finally managed to stand up again, he was fully drenched with water."

Here he stopped, nearly overcome with laughter as he tried to tell the next part of the story. The students were nearly in hysterics, and the Sensei's were chuckling, now having heard the whole revealed story. Ebisu was groaning, his head in his hands with mortification as Sasuke smirked triumphantly at him.

"Then, Kura-Taka just stands up amidst the confusion of it all, and screams; '**YOU MISSED A BIT**', and hurled about…what…three to four paint balloons at him. This was the signal we'd needed, and everyone just launched the paint balloons at him, completely coating him in it. By the end of it he was spitting it all out, because he'd forgotten that if you open your mouth to scream. Paint will go in there." Naruto finished.

"And that was just _one_ of her better ones." He concluded with an impish beam, making Temari shake her head and roll her eyes at him.

"Naruto, thank you for your information. You may now return to your daily life, as I now wish to call upon the third witness." Sasuke said, swiftly covering up his former mirth and signalling three fingers to Jiraiya as Naruto waved goodbye to Temari and his kids and disappeared in a hail of mixed orange, yellow and green leaves.

"Finally Uchiha. Keep me waiting like that again, and I'll kill you." A recognised voice said, sending a chill down everyone's spines.

"DAD!" Masa yelled out, unsure whether to be happy, scared or worried. Happy to see his dad of course, scared to feel the killing intent coming from him even though it was aimed at Sasuke, and worried due to having just witnessed the embarrassing/funny stories of his friends parents, and hoping that he wouldn't be put through the same experience.

"GAARA? What are YOU doing here?" Temari asked, gob smacked as she watched her youngest brother walk by her and sit himself down in the questioning chair, looking like he was ready to take on the world even as his killing intent dissipated by massive amounts in seconds.

Her red haired brother looked at her and smirked at her. "When I heard that my sister was on trial. I knew someone had to save her sorry ass. More importantly, in a trial, if a member of the family is able to put forward a convincing story to the court to prove innocence, it helps build up your defence by half." (_**A/N: No idea if that's true. Just made it up. Deal**_.)

"…Thanks brother. Speaking of brother, do you know where I can find Kankuro after this?" Temari asked dryly, her voice dripping with venom.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I've already done it for you Temari. He's probably still laying on his kitchen floor and groaning in pain. Don't tell Aranya though, she'll hurt me." He said seriously, slightly worried at the prospect of his mad wife.

"I won't, and thank you! Thank Kami you're here to help kick Kankuro's ass when I'm not around." Temari said with a happy shrug.

"Ahem, can we please move on?" Kakashi intervened, ignoring the dark glares he got from the two sand siblings. Sasuke saved him however.

"Of course. Gaara, can you prove any hardcore evidence of the old Kura-Taka?"

"As it happens….actually….I can." Gaara said, grinning evilly at Temari as he placed something down on the wooden barrier in front of him with a loud thump. "The diary she kept during her punishment in the last year whilst she was forced to stay under Kakashi-Sensei's watch for a month and a week." He revealed.

Eyebrows were raised with immediate interest, not least Kakashi's. Sasuke was a little dumbstruck at first, but he swiftly recovered, turning to Temari suddenly as she screamed 'TRAITOR' at Gaara who just shrugged.

"Is this your diary?" He asked her.

"YEAH. AND HE BROKE THE LOCK." Temari yelled furiously, gripping the bars tightly and then deciding to fix one of her ponytails which she felt were coming loose.

"Gaara…Would you please do us the favour of reading a few excerpts from…someplace in there?" Sasuke said, glaring at Temari as she nearly exploded with a mixture of rage and mortification as Gaara nodded once with a smirk as he picked up the black book with pictures of little fans all over them, identical to hers, but some drenched in blood and skulls and crossbones.

"Day one of month hell. Fuck my fucking life. If he dares think he can just fucking waltz in here just to 'Check I haven't escaped yet', I'll wait behind the door with a fucking crowbar next time. He said he's putting me on a healthy eating diet. No idea what that is supposed to mean. I all but live on salad anyway. Dick. Aaarrgghh. I'm going to kill those cursed mutts too. Yes. He is included as a mutt. Don't get me wrong, the dogs haven't got as many fleas as he has, but it makes me want to barricade my room. Oh well. If I die, I blame it on him. Then again I'd blame it on him anyway."

Kakashi glared at Temari. "I do NOT have fleas." He growled at her menacingly. "And that diet was for your own good, you were nearly a stick."

"Yeah sure, whatever. You probably still have fleas. And I really meant what I wrote about the crowbar, so don't get too close." Temari snapped bitterly. Sasuke shot her a warning glance and then nodded to Gaara once more.

"Day three and already I'm going to fucking kill him. I got punched in the FACE. By KAKASHI-SENSEI. And I have a FUCKING. BLACK. EYE. If he tells me to watch my language once more I'm going to smear butter all over the floor and then get Kiba and Naruto to hammer at the door. Then Kakashi will fall on his ass whilst I film it. I'm not called Kura-Taka for nothing, and I have a dark side to me that he'll soon learn the hard way." Gaara said in his usual monotone.

Temari scowled at Kakashi. "I cannot tell you how much that black eye hurt. That could have lasted for about a WEEK."

"But it didn't." Kakashi countered humorously.

"But it COULD have!" Temari insisted stubbornly.

Izumi stood up at this point and slammed her hand down on the wooden bar in front of her, the other being used to point at them both. "Hey! Quit the argument a second. Are you telling me that its true? That he DID actually punch you in the face?" She questioned incredulously. Sasuke shot her a disapproving stare, but she refused to back down to even the famed Uchiha glare. It was family, she could take it.

"Yes…it did happen…But it wasn't on purpose!" Kakashi defended himself as Izumi sat down, not the only one in her wooden pew who was stunned with amazed shock upon hearing that it was true.

"Lies." Temari muttered audibly. Kakashi turned to her from where he was still sat in his judges seat, the wig still sat comfortably upon his head.

"It wasn't!" He protested, pulling his Hitai-ate over his eye securely.

"You keep telling yourself that." Temari huffed irritably.

"Gaara, thank you. You may go now if you so wish." Sasuke asked, wondering if he would still be alive at the end of it all as Gaara nodded and disappeared in a swift sandstorm.

Ebisu stood up at that moment. "Your Honour, if that is enough witnesses, then can we please proceed with the next part of the trial?" He asked, dangerously courteous.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke turned to Temari as Ebisu stood up with a triumphant grin, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he stood up.

"Kura-Taka. I can't help you from here. Just…Go along with it all. Ok? You're trying to prove your innocence. That you really are THE Kura-Taka. Just be careful what you say. They'll twist anything." He warned her, seating himself as Yamato unlocked the cage and led her to the witness stand, handcuffing her to the stand to prevent her from escaping.

Ebisu smirked and walked towards her.

* * *

><p>"Temari Sabaku." Ebisu started.<p>

"That's right! You finally managed to say my name without an angry stutter. Congratulations! Would you like a gold star?" She asked him sarcastically, leering at him from the bars as he gave her a particularly menacing glare.

"When did you first arrive at Konoha Hell High?" Ebisu asked, tactfully choosing to ignoring her jibe. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ebisu.

"…When I was twelve, unlike everyone else who starts at the academy at ten...I had a late transfer." She replied guardedly, her eyes flashing once to Kakashi who remained silent.

"Then what happened?" Ebisu continued, pacing away from her slightly.

"What. Do you want a day-by-day account of my daily life? Sure, let me just go get my non existent diary." She said sardonically. When this got no answer, she decided to answer properly. "Fine. I made friends, and within a year or two I was getting pretty good grades and I'd formed a small group of friends called the Perilous Four."

"WHICH, no doubt as you can gather from the name, played tricks from a very early stage, yes?" Ebisu said, immediately pouncing on it. but before Temari could answer, Sasuke raised his arm in the air.

"That is not a question your honour and cannot be counted." He called out, making Ebisu glare and grit his teeth as Kakashi nodded to Tsunade who noted it down on a piece of paper that she had on her.

Ebisu took a look at some notes he had made and licked his tongue around his top set of teeth as he pushed his glasses up his nose, having been slightly perturbed. Facing Temari directly as she lounged against the side of the cage, he asked her his next question which was met by her rather astonished expression.

"Did you often play tricks on the Sensei's? If at all..." He asked politely.

"W-W-Well...You should know Ebisu-Sensei... I mean-"

"Answer the question please."

"Ok, uhh. Yeah. I did...uhm...quite...quite a lot." She admitted, smirking to herself.

"So then…seeing as you have returned to Konoha High-"

"Hell High. I gave it that name if you recall. I mean, HOW many times did we get you?" She stopped him, smirking as his irritation grew.

"-have you played tricks since you've returned?" He continued. Temari looked shifty at this.

"Yeah…" She said evasively.

"How many in actual fact?" He questioned further, his smirk returning as it was now her turn to frown.

"…Once." She replied truthfully.

"Now, if you were Kura-Taka, you would have played many more tricks than that." Ebisu stated. "Do you deny the quotes mentioned earlier?" He asked her.

"N-No, bu-" She returned, starting to feel slightly pressurized under all the stares she was getting from the audience, jury, judge and defence. Each stare saying different things, making her feel unsure of herself.

"AHA! So you're saying that you are NOT Kura-Taka at all now." Ebisu said triumphantly, leaning towards her as though she was whispering and he couldn't quite hear.

"I said that at the beginning but-" She protested, standing up in her seat. Ebisu turned and faced them all, his hands in the air as he addressed them all like an audience.

"She confirms it! She has been saying that she isn't from. The. Beginning! We can now conclude her to be-" He cried out in sarcastic joy.

"You know what. Yeah. The hell with it." Temari butted in abruptly, letting her hands fall to her sides limply.

"What?" Ebisu asked in confusion, along with the confused looks she was getting.

"I'm not Kura-Taka. Not anymore. If I was, I would have taken over this court case and made it a living hell for you Sensei's. So no. I'm not Kura-Taka." She ended it, sitting down resolutely amongst the astonished glances.

"B-B-But then…"Ebisu stuttered, unable to comprehend that he had won so easily.

"Guilty as Charged." Temari concluded. She leaned back in the chair and turned her head so as to stare defiantly at Kakashi, who stood up from his seat. "So then…" She said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Now what you gonna do?" Temari asked him rebelliously.

Kakashi cleared his throat and smirked from underneath his mask. "Temari Sabaku. Under the alias of Kura-Taka. You have been found guilty, and therefore must serve your punishment. Thus your punishment, is to be tightly bound with rope so that she can barely move, and to escape every attack that anyone may try on her until she realises who she really is." He declared, taking off his attire, as did anyone else who had dressed up for the occasion.

Temari stared at them all in disbelief. Yamato flexed his fingers and Guy and Tsunade simultaneously cracked their knuckles as Asuma began tying her up with strong chakra binding rope.

"You gotta be kidding me? Until I realise who I am? I am Temari Sabaku! Duh!" She yelled out.

"Wrong. You're name is Kura-Taka." Kakashi corrected her, clicking his neck from side to side and rolling his shoulders back.

"NO. I'm not." She said defiantly. Then, before Asuma could finish binding her legs together, she kicked out and started running, heading for the field and wondering if she would be able to make it to the back of the field and over the high fence in time. If not then she needed to find a way to at least get free from the rope, and no amount of struggling was going to help her at the moment, or any ninjutsu or genjutsu, since the ropes would just take the chakra away from her. That left her with...a very limited access to Taijutsu.

Great.

As she reached the field though, a punch was sent into her right shoulder, and she was knocked sideways and hit the floor rolling with a heavy thump, her hands unable to catch herself as they were tightly bound.

She blinked away the haziness and rolled to her knees, managing to stand up again. Then she saw her surroundings. She was surrounded by the school. Literally. Every student and Sensei was standing around her, poised to attack if she made the slightest move.

"Well shit." She muttered, sinking down into the best stance she could manage whilst tied up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok. I know, the ending kind of sucked, but I was running out of ideas. <strong>_

_**But PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**I mean, as in WRITTEN reviews. I got TWO reviews for the last chapter. =/ SO THANK YOU LIRA'S MOON AND REDCHOPSTICKS. MELOVEYOULONGTIME.**_

_**BUT.**_

_**I really need some written reviews please guys, even if it's just one word to say: Update. And that's it. PLEASE. ='(**_

_**Apart from that,**_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. =D**_

_**By the way, the next chapter is gonna be rreeeeeeeaaaaaaaalll interesting. ;D So stay tuned for the next update. ;D**_

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but…see…aha…There I was, surrounded by eleven experienced jounin from another land and-Huh? How did you know I was lying? *rubs back of neck with embarrassed smile***_

_**Mendoukusai, ne?Kaitaru**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	10. Enter Shikari

**Enter Shikari. **

_**(A/N: Not the band. ;D )**_

Minato grinned and looked at his sister, Nayuri, who nodded once and nudged Konohamaru. They raced forwards and Nayuri moulded the chakra in Minato's outstretched hand as he did the same to Konohamaru with his free hand, and Konohamaru did the same for Nayuri. Suddenly all of their chakra formed together as they jumped above her, Konohamaru's scarf going wild in the wind as they swung their hands down together.

"TRIPLE RASENGAN!" The three of them yelled, smashing the Rasengan's down. Temari dived out of the way at the last second and hit the ground painfully.

"Twin Sharingan!" Two more voices cried out which she identified as Kairi and Izumi's.

"Shit!" Temari cursed, closing her eyes and listening intently.

"SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!" Coraru's cry broke through her thoughts.

Temari gritted her teeth and stood her ground, wincing as Coraru's spinning back kick caught her on the side of her head, sending her flying across the field. She didn't go far though, as Ichiro's running footsteps accompanied cry made Temari switch on her brain at long last.

"Gatsūga! Fang Over Fang!" Ichiro yelled, him and his puppy Nasuada leaping at her, starting to twist quickly. However, Temari hit the floor and immediately pushed off, her eyes still closed, and flew up to meet them. But instead she flew past them, flipped in mid-air and kicked her feet into their backs, slamming them into the ground.

She made to turn around in the air, but a bug suddenly hit her in the face. At first she thought it was a normal bug, but as she felt chakra being drained from that tiny spot, she started to panic. It was one of the Aburame Clan's Kikaichū. Immediately she shook it off by shaking her head violently and opened her eyes to look around once she had hit the floor safely with her feet. She saw Ryu on the ground concentrating hard, and she wished she could access a kunai at that point.

But another voice broke through her thoughts. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Setsuna proclaimed, her hands in the traditional Yamanaka seal.

Temari dived out of the way and kept moving, making sure to dodge, duck, bob and weave. '_Must keep moving. That jutsu is unstable in such a way that they have to be able to lock onto their target. So if I keep moving, there will be no way they can get to me._' She thought desperately, hoping she was right.

After about ten seconds of running, Temari looked back to see if the Yamanaka seal was still visible, which it wasn't. She breathed a small sigh of relief but suddenly she screeched in pain as a thousand sharp tiny needles pierced the rope and gave her lots of exceedingly painful pinpricks.

"JIRAIYA I HATE YOU." She screeched, give her explosion of pain some meaningful words.

Jiraiya retracted his needle spiked hair, and it returned to it's usual ponytail. He grinned and brought back a fist to punch her, but Temari was suddenly alerted to someone running at her from behind. She dived to the side, and Jiraiya's punch connected with Tsunade's shoulder, and Tsunade's punch connected with Jiraiya's face.

Temari turned and kicked Asuma away violently as he came at her with his knuckle blades, and he slammed back into Guy with the force of a computer being hurled out of a top story window. As Temari turned again, she found she couldn't, as wooden strips had come out of the ground and locked around her ankles so as to trap her to the ground.

The bad news was, this left her completely defenceless.

"YAMATO." She shouted, struggling uselessly. He shrugged as he came towards her.

"Admit to who you are yet?" He asked her in return.

"NO." She replied angrily.

"Well then. You'll just have to deal with it." He shrugged, holding out his palm to her at the exact same time that a hail of kunai flew through the air at Temari from Moegi and Udon's directions. Temari turned her head sharply so as to avoid the spear of wood that should have impaled itself through her neck, and simultaneously grabbed a kunai clean out of the air with her teeth, slicing it down forcefully and cutting the wooden spear off even as a few of the kunai cut into the left side of her cheek, drawing blood.

There was a stunned silence, and Yamato was so surprised that he accidentally let go of the wooden holders that were wrapped securely around her ankles. As soon as she was free, Temari leapt forwards with the kunai and buried it in Yamato's shoulder.

"Take that, bitch." Temari said with a mouth full of the kunai handle, raising her head from his shoulder and taking the kunai with her, the corner of her lip and side of her face now stained with blood as he yelled in pain and clutched at his shoulder.

Temari whipped around as there was the buzzing of the Kikaichū and she started to run towards Ryu directly. Raising her head and brandishing the kunai at him. Ryu's concentration failed as he moved to dodge her and she swerved at the last second, her goal of distracting him complete.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Akiri's yell sounded from behind her. Temari turned and all but spat the kunai out with as much force as she could muster, crying out in pain at the same time as Akiri did. Akiri had managed to land the first six of the palms on her, but Temari's kunai had imbedded itself in Akiri's hand, preventing her from doing anymore of them.

"Sand Bullet." Said an emotionless voice from her right. Temari nearly screamed as a small compressed sphere of sand hit her in the side. Temari then knew pain from all over her body as the bullet hit her multiple times everywhere. Masa stood above her, looking scarily like Gaara as he looked down at her. Then he grinned and disappeared in a hail of multi-coloured sand.

"Gaara…I mean, Masa…How did you get multi-coloured…?" Temari gasped out, nursing her now bruised ribs.

"Mum infused her chakra with mine and she taught me how to manipulate colour too. It's actually small bursts of multi-coloured flame." Masa's calm voice audibly floated on the breeze.

"…I see." Temari mumbled, watching as Tsunade pulled ruthlessly on Jiraiya hair, _still _irately berating him for getting in the way as he yelled at her and tried to retaliate uselessly.

Temari, from where she was sat on the floor, giggled madly. "Baka's." she sniggered. There was a sudden explosion of pain in the back of her head and she yelled out in pain, looking behind and up above her to see Kakashi standing with his arms folded.

"Here we are again Kura-Taka." He said dangerously.

Temari gulped slightly. "Ah fuck." She muttered audibly. Kakashi's hand crackled to life with lightening, and she rolled up onto her shoulders and kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying back. He managed to slow himself down as he slid backwards along the floor, and he glared at her.

"There is no _WAY _I'll survive this one if I'm still tied up here." She said thoughtfully to herself, watching as Kakashi pulled his gloves up resolutely. "Fuck….uhm…"She racked her brains. Suddenly she sat up straight and sucked in a deep breath, putting her lips together. She let loose a piercing whistle, making a lot of people stare at her in confusion. Kakashi however widened his eyes and started to run towards her.

Which was when a big white thing streaked over the fence and landed in front of her, snarling at everything and everyone, protecting Temari with bared fangs.

"Urushi! Here boy, please can you get these ropes off of me? Please? Please, please, please?" She asked him, making her eyes big and round. He grinned doggy-style, his tongue lolling out as he licked her cheek once, his rough tongue leaving a weird feeling as he started to gnaw on the ropes furiously, freeing her within a matter of seconds.

"Ewwwww….Thanks boy. Now do me a favour and just stay there until I'm done…ok?" She said happily, ruffling his ears quickly and watching him run to the sidelines as she turned to face Kakashi who was nearly upon her. Temari couldn't do anything from her current position, and he was two steps away from Raikiri'ing her.

She was trapped.

Kakashi went to slam the Raikiri into her chest, but he suddenly stopped short, mere inches from her. As Temari stared at him wide-eyed, she watched a look of confusion spread across his face as he struggled to move.

"Kagemane Jutsu success." Said a voice from directly behind him. The face of a cheeky looking girl with four really dark brown pony-tails peeked out from around him as his Raikiri faded to nothing in his gloved hand. Her hands were in the traditional Nara hand-seal. Kakashi stared at the girl in astonishment as she turned to face Temari with a wicked grin.

"Hey Kaa-chan. Long time no see." She said in a voice that was slightly similar to Temari's in the haughty and firm, yet kind tone. Temari was shocked to the spot, and she stared at the girl who was stood before her.

The crowd had gone silent.

"Sh-Shi-Shikari?" Temari stuttered, almost afraid to say it as the girl released Kakashi from the Shadow-Possession Jutsu.

Shikari winked back mischievously.

* * *

><p>Temari restlessly paced back and forth in Kakashi's office, as Shikari had been herded off to join Temari's form class, seeing as how Temari had been frozen to the spot with shock, Kakashi had taken charge, ordering everyone to return to lessons before dragging Temari into his office after having given Shikari to Temari's form.<p>

"Why? Why now? Why does she show up out of no-where? Albeit she probably saved my life, but how did she even find me? Does Sh-Shi-Her father know? If not, he'll be furious! Their compound isn't too far but it's far enough! And-"

"Kura-Taka, stop." Kakashi said warily from where he was sat behind his desk.

"-what if he blames it on me and takes me to court for fuck's sake? They'll do me in so quick that-"

"KURA-TAKA. STOP. THAT'S AN ORDER." Kakashi roared finally, making her wince at his volume at such a close distance. He breathed deeply and exhaled in a loud sigh.

"Just…Take her home for the night, and let her sleep. Then take her back here she can do a day here at school again, like she is for the rest of today, and tomorrow, deliver her back safely to Shikamaru's in the evening." Kakashi said patiently, standing up and walking up to her, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. She glanced sidelong at him.

"You fucking white haired senile mutt. You have to be fucking kidding me right?" She said in a dead monotone.

He cuffed her roughly. "Do it." He concluded sternly as she rubbed her ear ruefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LATE SHORT UPDATE, I KNOW. NEXT CHAPTER COMING AT THE WEEKEND! =D<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. .**_

_**KAITARU**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	11. The Daizanna

_**THERE IS A POLL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_

_**THE QUICKER YOU VOTE, THE QUICKER I CAN WRITE. **_

_**That is all. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<br>****The Daizanna.**

Temari hadn't gone back to her lesson where she was supposed to be teaching Asuma's class, instead she wandered the corridors absently, and when she got bored, she disappeared through its panelled ceiling, making sure no one had seen her, and walked through the school's hidden attic which was basically the space in the ceiling.

She tried to think rationally, but when she couldn't even begin to start a proper argument with herself, she found she just had to go with it. Kakashi was right all along, and there was nothing more she could do. She had no power in it.

Temari pricked her ears up as she heard footsteps below her. Listening closely by putting her ear to the dusty floor of the ceiling, she recognized them and grinned, shooting off along the floor space and rounding the end of the corner, quickly lifting up the panel and walking on the ceiling by using chakra manipulation, brushing herself down as she did so, minding her hands and any other body parts on the perfect white pipes that were probably used for something important.

Like air conditioning.

Probably.

She smirked as she heard a familiar soft humming and the snap of a book being shut, a zip opening and then closing, the humming nearly drowned out by them slightly as the source rounded the corner below her on the floor.

"Why can't I find a nice man like you, Kakashi?" She grinned at him from where she hung above him from where she was swinging from a pipe which ran the length of the corridor's ceiling. "Dirty porn and all."

"Tasteful adult literature," he corrected, frowning up at her in disapproval, "and there is a certain one I can think of. Now get down from there." He said, reaching up slightly and swatting her arm hard so as to make her lose her balance and tumble down to the floor.

"Ouch." She said irritably from where she was crumpled on the floor.

"Either go and teach your lesson…or go find something useful to do. Before I teach _you_ a lesson." He threatened, narrowing his one visible eye at her in warning as she stood up.

Temari huffed at him, her palms up in a gesture of surrender as she sulked off to her next class, which by some good fortune, was her form class.

* * *

><p>"-And she was talking about making your lamb wear a bikini so that your neighbours think you have a Lamborghini." Temari heard as she walked into her form class. She blinked a couple of times.<p>

"Did I just hear that?" She questioned them. They laughed at her and she smiled back at them all, the delightful peal of laughter a nice sound to her ears. "I'm worried." She added, causing more hilarity as she put on a 'worried' face. Then she spotted Shikari sitting among them, next to Akiri, Nayuri and Izumi. She would have told Shikari that she didn't belong here and that she should have gone home right there and then…but she seemed to be at home here…

Temari smiled to herself as she realised that this was probably what all of the Sensei's would have seen when they had looked upon the Perilous Four back in the good old days.

"Temari-Sensei, you've come in later than usual…where've you been?" Coraru asked in concern, her big brown eyes staring at Temari innocently.

Temari smiled half-heartedly. "I was…around. Anyway, today I want to get you guys started on " She answered evasively. Shikari snorted as Akiri whispered to her, and Temari turned to look at her, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, her thoughts turning to her Sensei's once more as she finally started to understand the hell they had gone through.

She also finally understood Kakashi's quick reactions against her. He'd become used to it and had learned quickly.

Now it was her turn.

"Did you say something Akiri?" Temari asked, targeting Akiri first, as she was unsure of Shikari slightly, wondering how much Shikari had gained from her father's side…and much more worryingly…her side.

"She was just telling me about one of your famous escapades Kaa-chan." Shikari butted in, saving her new friend from questioning. "You seem to be really famous here, and from what Otou-san has told me, you're really daring…Apparently you even had to let Kakashi-Sensei teach you to dance for your prom…" Shikari said slyly, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

'_Shit,' _Temari cursed inwardly, _'this is even worse. She has _**his**_ mentally quick half of his brain, and _**my **_cunning side of my brain…Mendou-AAGH! NO! Fuck. I meant fuck.'_

"Oh really…" Temari drawled dryly, starting to turn to the white-board. "Well…That's true. He did. Now let's get on with some English. I want to start-"

"Why not bust some of your moves for us to prove it? Izumi told me that you were supposed to be pretty good at the waltz…Why not show us?" Shikari asked her innocently. Temari stopped dead in her tracks.

She knew a challenge when she heard one.

Temari turned her head to the left slightly, looking at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. She blinked once and slowly, staring at her. "I can't dance when I'm at school." She said flatly, in a tone that should have brooked no argument.

Note the word; 'should'.

"Sure you can!" Shikari protested.

"Pleeeaaaase Temari!" Nayuri begged, making her eyes go big and wide, as she knew from her own mother's excellent Waltz skills that the Perilous Four had each had their own amazing dance preference. So if the Waltz was Akatobi's, Hinata, her mother's….The Flamenco was notoriously claimed as Naitokesutoreru's, Sakura's…and Streetdance and Jazz was the obvious one for Itazura-Farukon, Tenten's…then what was Temari's? Nayuri wondered about it to herself as the rest of the class called out encouragement in the background.

Temari sighed in defeat. "Ok. But quickly." She said, allowing herself a small smile as she saw their faces light up with delight.

She hummed the beat of one of Tchaikovsky's more famous Waltz melody's that they would know, loudly enough so that they could all hear as she quickly went through a couple of the steps for them.

"I guess it's easy for me, since as you said, I learnt from Kakashi-Sensei. But the Waltz is quite a nice one to learn." Temari said with a smile at them all.

"You are pretty good Temari…" Ryu commented in his low, mysterious-like Aburame inherited voice.

"Aw, thanks Ryu!" Temari said, smiling gratefully to him at the comment.

Temari stopped abruptly as she heard another voice come from the open doorway, which Temari was mentally kicking herself for not noticing.

"Whilst Temari-Sensei is good at the Waltz…She is more well known for the Daizanna." Kakashi said with a hidden smirk as he slowly walked over to the CD player in the left hand corner of the room as he talked, selecting a CD and placing it in the player and pressing 'play' before coming to stand in front of her.

Temari glared at him warningly, but he took no heed as he bowed to her, making her have no choice but to curtsey as she heard the first lilting notes of the beginning of the Daizanna.

The dance began.

Like birds in the wind the two of them were carried by the pulsing sweeping melody of the opening of the song. Round and back, falling into each other's arms, and allowing themselves to be tossed away again, like leaves in the strong autumn wind they danced.

Shikari watched and knew at once that Temari was truly her mother. Her father had always told her that her mother had been an amazing dancer, and if anyone could follow in her footsteps to master the Daizanna, it was her daughter.

Guy, Asuma and Yamato had all appeared in the doorway, and Guy was following every move with miniature echoing moves of his own well-built body, and without realizing it his mouth was uttering small low cooing sounds of ecstasy.

Asuma was so absorbed that he forgot that his cigarette was unlit as it hung from the corner of his mouth, and he tipped his head this way and that as the dance flashed before them all.

Yamato stood transfixed, watching in complete stillness. His body straining, mouth open and frozen in anticipation of the dancers moves, and of each unfolding beat.

And as for the dancers themselves, they were possessed. Kakashi no longer thought of the secrets of the steps that he had taught to Temari long ago, or of guiding and leading said partner. Neither of them led, they flew together in the only way possible, the way the music commanded and they let their bodies decide. Away, away and round, reaching but not yet touching, and away and back spinning into each others arms.

Oh so lightly, barely brushing as they met, before passing and leaping, down on one foot and then the spin, the turn, the clasp.

Temari danced as if after this dance her life would end, as if nothing, and no one existed but this man, this music, the seemingly small spinning stage at the front of classroom. He was her enemy as such, and the man she often tried to destroy with pranks, but he was also her dance partner, her teacher, herself. For as the dance lasted, they were two bodies become one.

She felt his strong arms around her as she fell back, confident that he would not let her fall, and felt his beating heart as she rose again and felt her breast pressed against his chest. She spread her arms wide and he lifted her, and she was dropped again to the ground, feeling almost weightless.

And together within the same heartbeat, they exploded into free flight. One mind, one song, two bodies in motion. Pushing through into total abandon. Nodding together in a dance that was one, folding embrace.

In this state of grace, Temari knew there were no rules, no limits. Her body could do anything because everything it did was beautiful in its own right. So smiling, glowing and lovely, she headed towards the climax with him.

Without conscious thought, they both slipped into the rise, parting, hands rose, meeting to the merest fingertip touch, parting again in an accelerating rhythm. With each re-touch they came closer together, but by no more than an inch, and their touching hands rose higher. With each parting they spun farther away from each other, so that as they built up to the climax they were hurtling away and throwing themselves back into an almost embrace, closer and closer, arms higher, higher. Arms high above them, face to face, chest to chest, and barely touching with the class behind them hardly daring to breathe, as they waited for the final move.

Temari twisted around as they came back together and fell into the last embrace, feeling like she weighed nothing as Kakashi's strong and muscled arms wrapped around her and held her steady mere inches from the floor.

The doorway and the class were silent for a few seconds, taking it all in as they watched Kakashi helped Temari upright, both of them panting slightly from the quick movements of the exhilarating dance.

"And that…" Kakashi said, swallowing to help clear his throat, "was that Daizanna." He finalised, watching Temari's grin that spread across her face as Ichiro wolf whistled and applauded along with rest of his class mates who were upon their feet in admiration, and Guy was crying 'tears of youth' as Yamato and Asuma also applauded from the doorway.

Temari smoothed down her slightly crumpled dress and inconspicuously let herself sag down into her chair behind the desk. "By the way Temari, I can offer you a job now." Kakashi said, turning to her as the class started to talk excitedly among themselves. Temari raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked inquisitively.

"Iruka decided to take the job at his new school. This makes me head teacher and Maths Sensei. Which leaves me the opportunity to ask if you would be interested in keeping this job as an English Sensei. So what do you say, are you up for it?" He informed her, wondering privately if he should tell her the other thing now…or after she had made the decision.

Temari was quiet for a second, taking the time to mull things over as she surveyed her form class. She wanted to get to know them all…and the fact that she could teach her friends kids was _highly_ amusing…

"Yeah sure. Why not. Who else is gonna teach them how _not_ to do it?" She said finally, grinning mischievously. Kakashi rolled his eyes and made to make his way out into the corridor. Then he stopped, as if remembering something important, spinning on his heel as he turned to address her once more.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Parents Evening is being held on Wednesday." Kakashi said, doing his innocent one eyed smile as he closed the door and disappeared at lightening speed into his office at the other end of the school.

"…What." Temari deadpanned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of chapter 11! <strong>_

_**PLEASE.**_

_**PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE REVIEW!**_

_**I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Cuz im starting to think that only a select few are actually reading this…Ok?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, for me to be able to even WRITE the next chapter, I need you all to vote on the poll which is on my profile. <strong>_

_**Just click my name, click 'vote now!' and choose one of the three. Its going to be quite fun to write which ever one comes out trumps. ;D **_

_**The poll ends tomorrow evening, but if I don't have enough votes, then it's going to have to continue onto the next night, and so on and so forth.**_

_**SO VOTE. XDXDXD**_

_**Kaitaru  
><strong>__**XxxXxxX**_


	12. Tag Team

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

R E V I E W - A N D - L O V E - T H E - FANFICTION!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**Please review guys! D= **_

**Chapter 12.  
>Tag Team.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikari turned as Temari tapped her shoulder at the end of the lesson, when everyone was calling out their goodbye's as they gathered up their belongings and filed out of the classroom.<p>

"So. Where are you going to go now? Back home to…your father?" Temari asked jovially. Shikari put her hands in her jean pockets and shook her head with a small shrug, ruffling the fabric of her deep purple short sleeved top that had the Nara symbol on the left sleeve.

"Nah. I can't be asked to walk all the way back." Shikari said in an almost bored like tone, one very similar to he father's. The corner of Temari's lips were tugged upwards into a small smile at this and she heavily mock sighed, making Shikari look up at her with a confused frown. "What?" She asked.

Temari raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess that means you'll be sleeping at my house tonight then." She said, her lips being pulled a little higher as she watched her daughters expression morph into one of delight.

"Really?" Shikari asked in excitement. "You mean it?" Shikari was unable to keep the smile off her ten year old face, and she was radiant with joy.

"Are you questioning an _amaaazing_ person such as me?" Temari joked, laughing as Shikari lightly punched her on the shoulder with a smile, her four dark brown ponytails dancing around madly as she started to jump up and down on the spot.

"Can we go now? Can we go? Please? Please? Pleeeaaaase?" Shikari begged, her eyes pleading as she blinked furiously at her mother in an attempt to persuade her to hurry up.

Temari laughed again and held her hand out to Shikari, standing still as she waited. Shikari looked at her in a slight confusion, but trustingly put her hand in her mothers. They both looked at the door as Kakashi suddenly appeared in the doorway with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Kura-Taka. You can't go yet. _You_ still have to mark some homework's and test papers." He reminded her dangerously.

Temari looked thoughtful for a second. Then her face cleared and she smiled. "Oh! So I do. Well. They're all yours Kakashi. Have fun!" She said quickly, grinning as Kakashi's masked face furrowed in anger as he started to move towards them. "Later." She finished, holding Shikari's hand tightly as she disappeared in a Shunshin that glowed a faint purple around her and faded into nothing even after they'd gone.

Kakashi stared for a second, and then realised that she must have developed it so that she could take people with her. '_I'll have to make her let me copy it one day._' He thought to himself. Then he realised that all of her paperwork was still on her desk.

Which he would now have to do for her.

"Damn it!" He cursed irately with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Temari and Shikari were smirking at each other as they appeared in Temari's hallway with a faint purple glow.<p>

"That…was awesome." Shikari said, a hint of awe in her voice. Temari smiled and herded her into the kitchen.

"Well. That's me I guess." Temari said. "Feeling hungry?" She asked, opening the fridge as Shikari sat down on one of the seven chairs that surrounded the kitchen come dining room table.

"Yeah…kind of." Shikari admitted. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and that seems like aaaggees ago." Temari rolled her eyes ceiling-ward.

"That's because it _was_ aaaggees ago. Duh." She answered. "Well, how about Hawaiian pizza? Which is pineapple and ham on a regular tomato base? That's about as much as I've got actually…I need to go food shopping. Jeez." Temari suggested, frowning at the small contents that were contained within her fridge's innards. Shikari shrugged in acceptance.

"Awesome." She agreed, getting up so as to help her mum. "Pizza takes…well…it says ten to twelve minutes on the box."

"Ahh yes. But that's just what it says on the box. Do you like crispy, well done pizza?" Temari asked as she stabbed the box with a small knife, as she couldn't be asked to do it the normal way and unfolded the stupid packaged thing. Shikari wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew, no. That just sounds…burnt…to me." She disagreed. Temari nodded in agreement with a similar look on her face.

"I know, right. Therefore, yes. We take the stupid piece of cardboards advice and we cook it for ten to twelve minutes at one hundred and eighty degrees. Yeah? Ok then. Can you do me a favour and turn the oven on?" Temari asked, pointing to a small lever on the side of the pristine white cooker. Shikari nodded dutifully and turned it to one hundred and eighty degrees, and then started searching the cupboards as Temari peeled off the protective plastic that tightly hugged the pizza.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked with a slight laugh. Shikari looked at her in surprise. "I'm trying to find a baking tray to put the pizza on…duh." She answered, as though it was obvious.

"We don't need one…duh." Temari asked mimicking her daughter at the end with a smile.

"Uhh…we're supposed to…duh." Shikari said with a determined smile.

"Well…we're not going to….Duuuuuuuuh." Temari retaliated as she quickly put the pizza on the top rack of the oven and shut the door.

They stared at each other for a second and then Temari ran at her and scooped her daughter into her arms and ran into the front room, Shikari yelling with laughter all the way.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm older now!" She protested as she struggled and fell onto the sofa. Temari seized the opportunity and started to tickle her all over, making Shikari screech with laughter and roll around, nearly falling off the sofa at one point.

"Yeah I know! You got…fatter…too!" Temari agreed with a mischievous grin.

"Uh!" Shikari managed to gasp out in between her laughter.

"Uh!" Temari mimicked in a higher voice, continuing to tickle her.

"Nooooooooo!" Shikari laughed, struggling to get away from Temari's tickling. She managed to slip under Temari's arms and she started to run through the house, laughing as she went. Temari gave chase, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey! Come back!" Temari shouted after her, her voice filled with laughter and joy.

"Never! Mwa hahaha!" Shikari said, imitating an evil laugh as she ran into an empty bedroom. She stopped and looked around suddenly. "Hey…What's this?" She asked, blinking as she got a proper look at the walls, which were basically a sea of collages.

Temari arrived behind her, slightly breathless. She stopped, frozen for a second, and then tried to gently get Shikari out of the room by pulling at her sleeve, trying not to look at any of the walls.

"Hey come on, come out of there." She suggested, trying not to be forceful in it.

"B-But surely that…that's my father." Shikari said in confusion, prising Temari's hand off of her sleeve and walking up to a picture that showed a grinning Temari offering dango to Shikari's surprised father.

Temari winced as she looked at it. "Yeah…it is." She sighed.

Shikari turned to look at her. "You…You really _are_ my mother aren't you…" She asked, her widening teal eyes looking into Temari's identical pair. Temari nodded with a small smile. "Does…does this mean you and my father can-"

"No." Temari said quickly. Shikari looked surprised at being cut off so quickly, to say the least, and slightly hurt at the answer. But she swiftly covered it up and nodded, shrugging indifferently.

"Meh. It was only a question." She said with a smile. Temari smiled back, reassured. Suddenly she frowned and sniffed the air. Her eyes went wide at the same time as Shikari's.

"SHIT." They both cursed, flying off towards the kitchen, closing the door quickly on their way out of the collage room.

Minutes later Temari set the plate of half of the 'slightly crisped' pizza in front of Shikari and sat down opposite her in one of the six remaining seats. They looked at each other, down at the completely burnt black pizza, and back at each other.

Temari snorted with barely contained laughter and Shikari started to laugh. Soon they were rolling in their seats with hysterical laughter, unable to stop as their sides burnt with the use of the laughter muscles found in the stomach, and tears rolling down their cheeks as they escaped from the corners of their eyes.

"Ohhh…dear." Temari gasped as their laughter slowly subsided, occasionally snorting in small bouts of laughter as they looked at their pizza's. "Uhh…Bon appetite." Temari said, picking up a piece of pizza gingerly.

She went to take a mouthful, but she had to stop when the pizza neared her mouth. Shikari was laughing at her as she tried to get the pizza in her mouth. Temari joined her and they started laughing again. When they stopped, breathing heavily, Temari snorted once more and regained her posture as she leaned forwards towards Shikari.

"Hey. What d'you say to going out for barbeque? Because I don't think they burn their barbeque, somehow." She proposed, her teal eyes sparkling with laughter.

Shikari nodded. "Sure why not. I've seen Choji around there a few times with Ino."

Temari smirked at the thought. Of course Choji would be there. Apart from in the kitchen, it was his second favourite place, and he always dragged Ino with him.

"Let's go then. C'mon. Last one there is a spotty backed fluffy lizard!" Temari yelled, running for the open window of the front room and diving through it, Shikari close behind her.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN _GET_ THEM!" Shikari shouted back as she gave chase.

"I KNOW. BUT YOU'LL BE ONE IF YOU LOSE!"

"NO FAIR!"

* * *

><p>Temari arrived ahead of Shikari by a good five seconds. Shikari was panting hard, but Temari was only slightly. She grinned as she nodded to the waiter as a polite formality and herded Shikari to an empty table by a growing tree filled with blooming flowers as it shrouded a small decorative fountain that trickled musically.<p>

The waiter followed them to the table and took out a small notepad, his French-like moustache twitching with humour. "Good Evening Kura-Taka. Been causing up a stir again?" He asked jokingly, his mouth twitching into a smile. Temari laughed and waved the comment away. "Now then. What drinks can I get for you fine young ladies?" He asked them with a kind smile, getting his pen ready to write down their order.

"Risato, this is Shikari, my daughter." Temari said, introducing her daughter, who was still gasping for breath. "Shikari, this is Risato, and he is the best waiter you will ever meet, and he is Kotetsu's grandfather."

Shikari managed a smile and a small wave before taking more deep gulps of air into her oxygen starved lungs, not noticing Risato raise his eyebrows in surprise at hearing that she had a daughter.

Temari rolled her eyes at Shikari and then turned to Risato with a smile. "Risato, can we have two Diablo's please? One mint, and the other raspberry please." She asked, smiling gratefully as he nodded his head, his slicked back hair that was greying with age moving slightly as he did so and noted down the order. "Our command is your request my dear. I'll return momentarily." He said with a bow and cheeky smile, turning on his heel in the direction of the kitchens. Temari looked over at Shikari with a grin.

"Oh! Oh wait, sorry. It is you. I thought I could see a spotty backed fluffy lizard in front of me." She laughed as Shikari to flipped her the bunny ears. Shikari looked confused for a second and Temari frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I thought that you'd tell me off for swearing…" Shikari said slowly. Temari sighed quietly in relief and rolled her eyes.

"I probably should, but I do it all the time and much, much worse. So I can't really be a hypocrite. But hey. I don't _mind_ you swearing, but do it in moderation, and whatever you do, don't let Kakashi-Sensei catch you when you do. Otherwise you're in for a world of pain." Temari said with a shrug. Shikari nodded with a small grin.

"There's something I meant to ask you by the way." Shikari said conversationally, toying with the beautifully decorated napkin on the table in front of her.

"Then ask away honey. I'm right here." Temari said kindly as Shikari smiled.

"Why do people call you Kura-Taka? I've heard people call you it all day, and I'm kind of confused. They're saying they need to give you back your spark. Some weird guy in green called it your 'spark of youth', but I don't get it, what's the deal going on here. Father mentioned it a couple of times, but I never understood. And all around here, its like…like it's famous or something." Shikari gushed out.

Temari chewed the inside of her lip. "I guess…that's because…it is…famous." She said. Glancing at Shikari and realising that she looked even more confused than before, she sighed and decided that she might as well tell the whole tale.

"Well. Ten or so years ago, there used to be four girls at that school, known as the Perilous Four. Itazura-Farukon, Akatobi, Naitokesutoreru…and Kura-Taka. The four of them were best friends, and they used to play as many tricks as they could think of on the Sensei's, and sometimes they enlisted the help of another group in their class called the Three Mischievous Musketeers, who consisted of the Artful Dodger, Akatobi's boyfriend, and two others, one of which was an Inuzuka, and the other was one of the brothers of Kura-Taka." Temari explained, automatically going into story-telling mode.

"They used to pull the wickedest tricks on everyone, and whilst there were easier Sensei's to capture, such as Ebisu-Sensei…there were the harder ones. Such as Kakashi-Sensei." Temari said darkly, holding back a smirk as she saw Shikari's face, enrapt with the tale. "Now The Perilous Four didn't _always_ get caught…but when they did, there was usually a lot of shouting, and screaming, and abuse….and hysterical laughter." She admitted.

"Then Kura-Taka took it a bit too far. She did something that got her into. _Big_. Trouble. Anyway, it ended up with her being put into…protective custody I guess you could call it…Kept under watch by Kakashi-Sensei…for a month." She kept herself from laughing as she watched Shikari's expression. "Things happened during that time, but after a month and an additional week added to it…school ended. Her education ended, and even though The Perilous Four had split up…they were no more. However, they were remembered as legends in the school for ten years and counting."

"Then the leader of The Perilous Four, Kura-Taka was asked to return to the school. As a Sensei. Once tested and accept, she played a very…daring trick…even as a Sensei, that got her into a _lot_ of trouble. Because of that, she decided to drop the name of Kura-Taka, and remained adamant in the fact that she would never play tricks ever again." Temari finished. The tale, now told, seemed like a sum of her life, which it was. "And…Kura-Taka…is…the old me." Temari said with a sad smile. "I was Kura-Taka."

Shikari's jaw dropped for a second, and she laid back into the cushioned seat with a soft thump, and she was silent for a minute as she digested this new information.

There was a small silence.

"Well then that's just stupid." Shikari concluded.

Temari did a slight double take, and she blinked three times in rapid succession. "How come?" She asked.

"You do all that daring stuff when you're at school, make it a part of who you are, and then after ONE PRANK gets you into trouble, you call quits? Tsk. Sounds legit." Shikari scoffed. "Not."

Temari's mouth opened a fraction or two in astonishment. She understood it all…but she didn't want to believe it. Instead of replying, she picked up her chopsticks that were laid neatly beside the napkin, and broke them apart, watching as Shikari did the same and they both dug in to the barbeque grill in front of them, that had been warming the whole time they had been talking.

"Hmm…I…guess." Temari mumbled slightly to herself as she munched on a small piece of steak, watching with a smile as Shikari wolfed down two, one after another.

Risato approached the table with a small tray in one hand, and with a slight flourish of his hand, he placed down two glasses in front of them, one a crystal clear glass with two decorative leaves on top, and the other a pinkish red.

"One Diablo mint, and one Diablo raspberry. Enjoy ladies." Risato said with a laughter hiding smile as he bowed again and went away with the faint clipping of his well polished shoes echoing after him on the beautifully tiled wooden floor.

"…What's a Diablo?" Shikari asked quietly, leaning over towards Temari as though entrusting her with a huge secret never to be uttered. Temari looked aghast at the question.

"Are you telling me you've _never_ had a Diablo?" She asked incredulously. Shikari nodded as Temari smirked, feigning a look of indifference. "Well. You probably wouldn't like it." She conceded.

Shikari scowled at her. "How would you know?" She demanded.

"Oh I know these things dear. Mothers intuition, I'm telling you now." Temari replied. "But I don't think you'll like it." She said cunningly, sipping her own mint Diablo with pleasure, licking her lips for show.

Immediately Shikari picked up her drink, determined to prove Temari wrong, and took a delicate sip from it. She started slightly as the taste hit her. It was a strong raspberry syrup, mixed with lemonade so that it made a fizzy raspberry cordial, like Temari's but Temari's was a mint syrup. Shikari swallowed and looked at Temari.

"Wow." She said, continuing to drink the Diablo as Temari chuckled quietly at her antics.

Temari stared off into the distance for a little while, musing on thoughts that swam through her head idly, and it took her a long time to realise that Shikari was staring at her. She was staring at her…Intently.

"What?" Temari asked cleverly.

"What?" Shikari mimicked in a high pitched voice. Before Temari could say or do anything, she pointed her chopsticks at he accusingly. "YOU are thinking about something. And don't ask me how I know, I may not have a mother's intuition, but you've been looking like that now for damn near five minutes. So what's up?"

Temari gaped for a second, and then she closed her mouth forcefully and gulped to clear her throat nervously. "So…Well…I guess…Uh…See-" She stuttered, unable to get out any of the words that she wanted to help formulate her question

"Spit it out." Shikari said, rolling her eyes. Temari mentally smacked herself. She had to get a _grip_!

"How is…Sh…How is Shikamaru?" She asked, breathing inwards sharply as she said his name. It was the first time she had even uttered his name in years, and in some ways it felt…good…almost a relief to be able to roll his name off of her tongue as easily as melting ice-cream.

Shikari raised an eyebrow slightly as she sensed this. "Yeah…Father's good I guess. He doesn't talk all that much about you, but when he does it's…" She paused for a second. Then she grinned wickedly. "Naaaah. You wouldn't want to know."

"Oh c'mon! No fair! You gotta tell me now!" Temari protested. "Tell me or so help me I'll-"

"Ok! Ok!" Shikari sniggered, putting her hands up defensively as she leaned back in her seat. Then she leaned forwards and rested her chin on her hands with her lips in a slight pout. "As I said, he doesn't talk much about you…but when he does…it almost sounds like he misses you." Shikari said quietly, as though letting in on a very sad secret.

Temari's breath caught slightly and she smiled sadly. "Well…I…I miss him too." She said softly. "I miss him very much." She whispered. Quickly taking the last sip of her Diablo, she noticed Shikari yawning with tiredness. She smiled and stood up, brushing down her dress and firmly re-tying the red ribbon around her middle and fixing her hair, watching with amusement as Shikari also fixed her hair simultaneously.

Temari walked up to Risato and exchanged some money with him, smiling as she thanked him for his services, and nodded to Shikari who had appeared beside her as she also said her thanks and followed Temari out and back home, before saying goodnight and collapsing into Temari's bed cosily.

"Well. Sometimes airbeds are comfier." Temari mused to herself as she found herself swiftly pumping one up in the living room and sleeping peacefully upon it for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Temari's eyes fluttered as she woke, but she refused to open them. She was tired, and…cold. Unnaturally cold. She frowned with her eyes closed, and she reached around for her quilt but was unable to find it. Frowning even more, she put her hand out over the edge of the blow-up bed and reached down slightly.<p>

Her eyes opened in a flash as she realised she was touching ice-cold water.

Blinking rapidly to clear the haziness of sleep from her head, she looked around wildly, only to see a mass of water around her, trees swaying softly beside the fences a little way off, hearing birds call their morning songs to one another that sounded to Temari like mocking laughter at her in her pyjamas…

…in the school pond.

"Oh bloody hell." Temari cursed. Determinedly she ever so slowly rolled up onto her knees, shuddering as the bed below her started to sink slightly at the uneven balances of weight acting upon it.

"Aaa_aa_aah…" She exclaimed quietly with nervousness. With any luck, she was going to stand up, and jump over to the bank with a little help of her wind-style chakra.

Steadying herself, she tried to stand. Then her leg started to feel wobbly under the pressure of her weight on an unstable surface. She panicked, but before she could right herself, she found herself falling sideways with a shriek.

There was a tremendous splash, and Temari resurfaced quickly, spluttering and trying not to drown.

Three people, however, were laughing uproariously at the whole situation. They'd seen everything from the moment Temari had woken up, and they were very much amused to say the least.

Yamato had collapsed to the floor and was rolling around in hysterics, unable to speak properly due to the fact that he was laughing so hard. Guy was laughing quite hard too, but he soon managed to get a slight control of himself as he marched forward and started to help Temari out of the witch's drowning-I mean, school pond.

Nonetheless, Kakashi, had also been chuckling quietly at the rather odd scenario to be seeing on a Tuesday morning. But a slight movement in the bushes on his right immediately had him dragging out a leaf-ridden Shikari who was holding a video camera. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she pressed the stop button nervously. Then she shrugged.

"What? I found the video camera in her room. I was gonna return it." She said with an indifferent tone. Kakashi let her go so that he could face-palm, and that was it, she was away faster than a mad march hare during its prime.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head as he watched Temari use her wind-style chakra to dry herself off as she thanked Guy and Shun' shined away. Most likely to get changed and ready for the school day that laid ahead of her.

"I think the dark hawk may have a rival on her hands now…One from her own lineage…But I don't think today is going to help her so much… " Kakashi said dryly to Yamato and Guy as the three of them walked into the school together.

* * *

><p>Izumi was singing again.<p>

"I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN'-" Ichiro yelped as Izumi's elbow hit him in the face. Immediately she started to panic." HOLY SHIT. DUDE, I AM _SO_ SORRY!"

Kairi rolled his eyes at his sister's clumsy act. "Izumi. Really, you shouldn't scream over guys."

Ichiro grinned. "You're just jealous that your sister is screaming over _me_." He said wickedly, winking suggestively. Immediately Izumi's hand smacked him round the head, minding that she didn't Nasuada, his cute little puppy that never left his side.

"You jerk!" She yelled at him.

"I think you mean douche." Shikari laughed as she high-fived Akiri who grinned.

"Or douche-bag." Nayuri added, making the four of them nod in agreement.

"Ok, the girls teaming up is no fair." Ichiro grumbled as he rubbed his head with one hand and placed Nasuada safely on the desk in front of him and started petting her. Minato and Kairi nodded in mock sympathy and then shared a look.

"PANSY!" They yelled, leaping and tackling him to the floor as he attempted to get the off of him with snarls and snaps of his canine like teeth which he had inherited from his Inuzuka side.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up boys!" Temari said as she walked in, wearing her _**(larger version of what she wore when we first met her in the Chūnin exams.) **_pale pink dress with a dark ribbon around the middle, the netting covering up her lower part of her collar bones.

"Temari, this is why you should be on time." Kakashi said as he walked in behind her. She stuck her tongue out at him and ducked the swipe that he aimed at her.

"Says you, mutt." She retaliated with a huff. Kakashi rolled his eyes and then turned to the class.

"I have an announcement." He said loudly, gaining the class's attention.

"Then announce it." Temari muttered smarmily. Kakashi glared at her slightly for a second before turning back to face the class, his grey hair bouncing a little as he did so.

"There are to be no classes today." Kakashi declared, adjusting his Hitai-ate. The class started to whisper excitedly among themselves and grin with relief. "Once every year, there is a special event that takes place." He said calmly, cutting through the whispers as clearly as a knife through butter as he gave a stack of something to Minato, gesturing for them all to be passed around and to each take one.

Temari turned to him in shock. "What? They still do this thing? Even after how…how…_dangerous_ it is?" She asked him incredulously, her eyes going big and wide in astonishment.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and gave her a sidelong look. "As I remember, it was only dangerous for _you_." He said, turning back to the class again. "Once I have explained the aim and rules of this…game…you must immediately discuss amongst yourselves for no more than five minutes, and then start moving out. Understood?"

"Hai!" The class chorused, leaning forward in anticipation as Kakashi cleared his throat. Temari scowled and sat on her desk with her legs crossed underneath her.

"Every year, we all partake in the Tag Team Flag Race. The students go up against the Sensei's in a battle of mental strength, wits, courage and ability." He gazed around the class as he spoke. "Each team has a large golf-like flag. Blue for the students, and red for the Sensei's. And everyone is given their own miniature flags, which are coming around now. You have to get every flag you can from the other team, but you can only win if you gain the main flag of the opposite team…twice. The thing is, Yamato has built up a forest on the field, and this, will be the set arena." Kakashi explained.

"The task is simple…win." He finished, holding out a large golf flag pole with a blue flag on it in Minato's direction. "You have five minutes to choose your home location of where to put your flag. My tip, is to have a few people guard it. Now then. Let us begin. And good luck, you'll need it."

There was a scraping and clattering of chairs as they all jumped up and crowded around Minato, following as they pelted after him at full speed as he yelled at them excitedly, heading out into the newly made forest.

Temari rolled her eyes, and turned to see Kakashi staring at her. "What?" She asked him.

"Well come on then." He said, beckoning to her.

"You can't be serious. Get back into **THAT**? Hell no." She said flatly. Kakashi sighed in disappointment.

"You are _Kura-Taka_. Whether you accept it or not. Now, things have changed anyway. You are a Sensei, and that means you are to join the Sensei team…which is a much better side to be on." He said with a hidden smirk.

"I said no." Temari said, crossing her arms defiantly and closing her eyes, as though trying to block him out. However she was soon being dragged along by the ear by her persistent Sensei as he led her out onto the field to join the other Sensei's…on the Red Team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅1)̲̅$̲̅] = Nothing to me. I'm English. However. REVIEWS MEAN VERY MUCH LOTSA. M'KAY? SO REVIEW PLEASE. ITS ANNOYING NOT GETTING ANY FEEDBACK WHATSOEVER.<strong>_

_**But my profound thanks go to those who regularly review. ^_^ Love to y'all. xD**_

**ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı **_**TURN IT UP! (! x a lot.) xD **_

_**Kaitaru**_

_**XxxXxxX**_

_**(P.S: REVIEW OR CHOJI WILL CHOMP YOU DOWN LIKE A PIECE OF BBQ. AND BELIEVE ME I WILL NOT TRY TO STOP HIM.) .**_

_**LOL.**_


	13. Temporary Acceptance

_**For the three who reviewed chapter twelve, you guys made some good guesses as to what's happening next…and da-putten-ninja, you COULD be right…;) **_

_**Also, Rebecca…I saw your review…and TRUST ME…You'll be seeing Shikamaru-san VEERRRYYY soon…**_

_**And his entrance…will make your eyes bug out of your head. ;D I PROMISE. WICHAAA! =D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. ^^D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13.<strong>

**Momentary Acceptance.**

Temari grumbled as she and Kakashi joined the other side of the forest which was parallel to the students chosen side, the other half of the forest.

"There's more of _them _anyway." Temari said huffily. Kakashi rolled his eyes, as did some of the other Sensei's.

"Never stopped us before." Jiraiya said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles audibly.

Temari frowned, every inch of her wanting to scram out of the forest as fast as she could. "It's dangerous, people get injured." She protested as Kakashi put a flag in her pocket.

All the Sensei's chuckled and Temari's scowl got deeper. "Temari, it was only dangerous for YOU." Kakashi sighed, placing his own miniature flag within the depths of his mask, much to everyone's hidden interest.

"It was not!" She replied indignantly.

"Actually, Kura-Taka, it was." Yamato disagreed with a laugh. "You purposely used to seek out Kakashi-Sensei, usually on your own, seeing as no one else desired to go up against him, and every time, he all but pummelled you into the ground. Quite literally sometimes when he used the head-hunter jutsu on you, and you either got yourself out, or the others had to come and find you."

They were all laughing uproariously at the memory, and Temari huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Well I'm not doing it." She stated, seating herself on the dusty ground.

Asuma hauled her back up by the shoulder. "Oh I think you are. I mean, missing out on a chance to show your daughter how the real Kura-Taka battles in style?" He goaded cleverly.

Temari took the bait as she glared at him scornfully. "Listen here Asuma. I never fucking said I wasn't going to do it, I was just fucking…debating it. Ok? So fucking lay off." She snapped, checking her weapons pouch. They all laughed and simultaneously let out mocking 'Ooohh!'s at that, but Kakashi rolled his eyes and smacked her upside the head.

"Watch the language Kura-Taka." He reprimanded, nodding to Yamato as said captain made a wood clone and sent it to the students on the other side of the forest. "Ebisu, take the flag. We'll go with formation four." He carried on, speaking to the rest of the group.

They all moved accordingly, so that Kakashi and Yamato were stood behind Ebisu as he stood with the large red golf-flagpole in the middle of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Guy and Temari were standing out as a five in front of them.

Temari was still muttering to herself a little as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Asuma went as a three out into the left side of the forest, leaving her with a nutcase who called himself 'the beautiful green beast' as they both moved out to the right side of the forest. But Guy was soon cheering her up with his speeches of youth.

"WE MUST BE STRONG! AS THE YOUTH THAT IS IN OUR BODIES COMMANDS IT! WE ARE IN OUR PRIME TIME OF YOUTH, AND WE SHALL DEVOUR THE SPIRITS OF THE YOUNGER GENERATION SO THAT THEY TOO IN TURN CAN ONE DAY BE IN THE PRIME OF THEIR YOUTH!"

"YOSH!" Temari laughed joyfully as watched Guy pull his good guy pose in mid-air, laughing hysterically as he almost knocked himself out on an unsuspecting low hanging branch as he did so. It gave her an idea…just as the clackson sounded for the battle to begin.

They came across a group of five of her class first, and they were Minato, Izumi, Kairi, Nayuri and Setsuna. None of them had the flag, but they were unsuspecting as they crept along through the foliage of leaves all around them. Guy looked over at Temari and nodded to her, waiting until she nodded back to confirm that she was ready.

Both of them pounced simultaneously, and the five of them screamed in surprise, as Minato formed Nayuri's Rasengan and helped her by flinging her forward with a mighty shove, aimed in Guy's direction.

When Temari landed in front of Setsuna however, Setsuna was frozen for a second, but she was even more surprised when Temari just nodded to her and turned towards Kairi and purposely got herself caught in his Sharingan trap. Even Kairi himself was surprised.

"You…Let yourself get caught." He said, blinking his Sharingan red eyes slowly at her. Temari grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. I got a message." She said, putting her hands up defensively to show that she was defenceless. "I'm with you guys. I am gonna help you get the flag, okay?" She said, sitting down cross-legged on the red floor.

Kairi looked at her suspiciously. "How can we trust you." He asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question. Temari rolled her eyes.

"I can give you two solid pieces of information." She told him, her tone serious. "Ok, well, three." She admitted. "One is that Ebisu has the flag. The second, is that Kakashi and Yamato Sensei guard him. They're the strongest. You'll have to lure them away from Ebisu to get to him. And lastly, they're located at about…what." She thought for a second. "I'd say about…Ten o'clock, North-West…ish."

Kairi regarded her for a minute and then nodded. "Will you help us?" He asked suddenly.

She looked at him with a grin. "Finally." She said, rolling her eyes for the second time. "Duh." She concluded. Then all she saw was the red Sharingan Tomoe swirling slowly once more, and she was surrounded by green once more. Stealthily, she let her small red flag slip out from where it had been tied within her ribbon, letting it slip to the grassy floor beneath her.

Kairi and Izumi made to dive on her with outstretched fists as Setsuna and Minato did the same to Guy. Guy easily side-stepped it due to his speed, taking their flags at the same time. However Temari winked at Kairi as she pretended to stumble, letting them hit her and averting her course of when she flew backwards by hitting Guy in the chest with full force, sending them crashing into a tree.

"Guy, are you ok?" She asked timidly as she stood up and brushed herself down, noting that they had all disappeared, and that the flag she'd dropped was gone.

Guy nodded, shaking himself down too as he blinked to clear the haziness. "That was quite…Unexpected." He said in his deep, masculine voice, coughing slightly. Temari rubbed her neck as though she were embarrassed.

"Aha…yeah, I tripped a little, and their punch caught me which sent me flying into you. Sorry about that. I must have tripped on a twig or something." She explained. Guy nodded sympathetically.

"That's ok. Even the Green Beast of Konoha trips up sometimes and makes mistakes." He said heartily, clapping her on the back. Suddenly one of Yamato's wood clones appeared through the bark of the nearest tree.

"You two, you guys are the nearest reinforcements, we need you to fall back slightly. The students are moving en-mass, leaving about six behind at the location which Asuma is standing by at to keep an eye on." He informed them, disappearing as they nodded.

Temari disappeared at once into the brush, and Guy looked around them at the floor.

"A twig huh…" He grunted slightly, raising a very bushy eyebrow at the very…grassy….and…twig-less…canopy spread below his feet. He too set off after Temari, heading towards the fall back point.

Temari could sense the students as they drew closer, so she stopped on a thick tree limb, and Guy stood beside her, watching her closely, even though she wasn't completely aware of it.

Temari tensed herself as though she about to start going after the students as they drew ever closer, and then to his astonishment, she turned on her heel and flung herself at Guy with unexpected speed. They crashed to the floor, and they started a quick round Taijutsu fight along one thick branch.

"Kura-Taka! We are on the same side!" Guy protested as she lashed out and hit him on the shoulder with a powerfully packed punch, making trip and hit the branch, only to roll off of it and run underneath it, and appear on her other side, quickly delivering a barrage of punches to her mid-section.

She crumpled to the floor, only to kick upwards and catch him in the chest with it, sending him up to a thick branch above. He twisted mid-air and planted his feet safely on the branch, and pushing off of it to hurtle back down towards her. There was a mighty slam and the tree shook violently. Guy had implanted his fist mere inches away from Temari's head, and as she looked to the left by opening her eyes a crack, it was aligned with her eyes.

"I think we've got a traitor." He said disapprovingly, drawing his fist back and grabbing her by the scruff of the neck, basically dragging her as he disappeared with a small trail of dust left in his wake due to his speed.

Temari yelped as she was thrown to the floor. Groaning as her hands took the impact of the floor as managed to quickly get them beneath her.

"What's this?" Yamato asked in confusion as he looked at Guy, having been the one to push her.

Guy smirked sadistically. "We have a traitor in our midst. The students are coming because she told them our location."

Ebisu frowned. "How did she do that without you noticing?" He questioned.

"The Sharingan. Used it like a chat room." Guy explained. "I thought that I could have been mistaken, but when she tripped and was punched in my direction, she said she tripped on a twig…in a completely twig-safe area. Thus confirming my suspicions when she suddenly turned on me a minute ago. So you may have her."

Ebisu nodded. "Right, we understand."

He didn't.

"That sounds reasonable enough."

It didn't.

"I think she should be staying with you, eternal rival! You're the only one who can keep her under control at any rate." Guy said, smirking at Kakashi before disappearing back into the forest.

Temari scowled after him as she massaged her rouged hands. "Freaking spandex tooth fairy." She muttered as she stood up. "I'll show him who's a traitor." She made to go after him, but Kakashi's hand enveloped her wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, clipping her around the ear.

Temari yelped, and she looked first to Yamato, who was unsuccessfully trying not to snigger, and then at Kakashi, who just watched with amusement as she huffily sat down on the ground between them, pouting like a child who had just been told off, which she basically just had been.

"Ugh." She snorted in disgust. "It's like I'm sitting between Indiana Jones and James Bond or something. So what the hell does that make me?" She asked huffily to no-one in particular.

"You can be the sidekick." Kakashi said calmly with a slight smirk behind his mask.

"I'll side-kick _you_ in a minute." Temari muttered murderously.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't uttered those words soon." Kakashi warned her.

"Oh really…" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him as she clenched her teeth.

Kakashi flexed his knuckles a few times, making them crack audibly, and she gulped. Yamato snorted into his hand with laughter, badly trying to conceal it as he turned away. She glared at Yamato and punched Kakashi as hard as she dared in the leg, as though trying to prove she wasn't afraid. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and slapped her upside the head again, making her yelp and give Yamato a dirty look, as though she were saying '_This is all your fault._'.

"You can stop it now. You're on our team, and as such, you will behave as a team-member." Kakashi said. Temari refused to look at him and she crossed her arms over her chest. Kakashi sighed. "So childish."

"You know what, _you're_ childish." Temari whispered inaudibly with a dirty look in his general direction.

Yamato pretended to lean her way slightly, and quickly, reaching a hand out, he shoved her shoulder, making her sprawl out on the floor clumsily. Ebisu snorted into his hand, his head hanging low as he buried his humoured face into his chest. Temari scowled at them both, and she stood up, rising to her full height…which was still slightly smaller than the three Sensei's, and she glared at Ebisu as she walked over to him menacingly.

"Kura-Taka." Kakashi warned her, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Don't do it, or else I'm gonna hit you so hard-"

There were sounds of thwacks of flesh hitting material, and two colossal smashes followed them. Kakashi and Yamato whipped around to see Ebisu's stunned face, and Temari with her fist outstretched inches past his face.

"TEMARI." Kakashi said angrily, striding up to her with Yamato in tow behind him. Immediately she bounded away and under his arm as he reached for her, and she bent down to the base of a tree, picking up two small crumpled shapes.

They stopped, curious. She turned around and revealed Kairi and Izumi who were holding their stomachs painfully. "Traitor!" Kairi spat at her, coughing slightly.

"You said you would help us." Izumi coughed, gripping her sides and taking a deep breath.

Temari let them go, and they watched as the two Uchiha's sank back down to the floor. She looked up at Kakashi who was frowning at her, slightly unsure what to think.

Then she gave Kakashi an evil smile accompanied by a wink. "Well I guess heaven won't have me, and hell's too afraid I'll take over…But only for now." She said nonchalantly, and turning tail, she fled off through the forest.

Yamato sprang forward and tied the two Uchiha siblings together with a length of strong rope, and picked them up, speeding away to a tree quite far from their home location, and left them there as he came back a different way so as to confuse them.

He looked at Ebisu, who was waving his free hand in front of Kakashi's, but the other man was still in a state of shock. He walked up to the grey-haired Sensei, and snapped his fingers in front of his one revealed eye. "Hey, Kakashi. What's up?" He asked in confusion.

Kakashi gulped. "If that meant…what I think it meant…" He began. Then he shook his head with a small, breathed laugh. "We are in favour. She's back. " He finished, the crinkles of a smile adorning the fabric of his mask.

Ebisu and Yamato shared a look.

"What?" Yamato asked cluelessly.

Kakashi smirked at Yamato and shrugged, nodding to something behind him. Yamato turned, confusion written all over his face.

"Hell yeah bitches." Temari said, grinning as she petted Urushi who was by her side, his tail wagging happily in anticipation. She had her fan in one hand, leaning on it supportively, and she had a strap of leather worn in a sash like fashion with little pockets, each full of different things such as smoke bombs, elastic bands, feathers, mouse traps, dog-treats and other such things.

Yamato and Ebisu's eyebrows nearly hit the treetops as she winked at them all, and Kakashi just chuckled knowingly.

"I'm back…and ready to kick some ass." She said, her grin getting wider.

Kakashi turned his head slightly to Yamato's direction. "Yamato." He said quietly.

"Hmm?" The younger man answered.

"Can you send a wood clone to call the others back please." He requested. Yamato nodded, making three wood clones. "Oh, and tell them that Kura-Taka's back in business…momentarily." He added as an afterthought.

Yamato paled.

"Oh Kami."

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Asuma, Jiraiya, Guy, Kakashi, Yamato and Ebisu waited for her to return. They were all quite pale at having heard the news, but at the same time, they couldn't help but smirk at the thought of it. Thinking about the memories it brought back.<p>

"How long is she going to take?" Tsunade asked irritably, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, at this rate she'll be as late as you, eh eternal rival?" Guy said, chuckling in amusement.

There was a rustling from the bushes in front of them, and Temari's head popped up with an indignant look on her face. "Hey! I heard that you know! I am never late I'll have you know. I arrive _precisely _when I mean to!" She said irritably, brushing herself down to get the dust off of her.

The Sensei's snorted with laughter and Kakashi rolled his eyes skyward. Temari thought for a second.

"Oh! And there is no way on EARTH that I want to be associated with that bloody son of a grey-fanged mutt that needs to be put down!" She added as an afterthought.

This comment ended with her screaming as Kakashi chased her around the small clearing in mock anger, and he finally managed to draw alongside her and quickly push her into a push with her accompanying shriek. She stood up from amongst the bushes and picked the leaves and twigs out of her hair in irritation.

"OH! I FORGOT. ONE SECOND." She yelled in a panic, fumbling around her person as they stared at her as though she were crazy.

Temari disappeared for about a minute, and then re-emerged from the pushes, panting as though she'd been running. "Kakashi. Do me a favour?" She asked politely as she regained her breath. Giving a worried look to Jiraiya, who shrugged as if to say _'what harm could it do?'_, he nodded once.

"Touch that with a Raikiri when I say." She said, holding out a piece of barbed wire to him. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then his hand lit up with a blue chakra, gradually transforming into a Raikiri. He made to touch the wire, but she stopped him with her free hand.

"Not yet, just…when I say." She reminded him, and he nodded to show his understanding. She exhaled loudly and her shoulders sagged. "Well. That should be everything. They'll be here in…" She trailed off slightly and focused.

"Three." She said, counting down as the Sensei's froze in surprise.

"Two…"

"One." She finalised.

Ebisu started to say something, but a loud snap followed by a scream cut him off, and the Sensei's looked in it's direction in surprise. "…What was that?" He asked worriedly, gripping the flagpole.

"Oh that would have been someone touching the mouse-traps with the fake red-flags in them. As soon as they touch them, they'll turn into twigs." Temari said, inspecting her nails casually.

Jiraiya chuckled in amusement. "You always did have some…odd ideas for tricks."

There was another crash to their right, and Asuma readied his knuckle blades. "Woah, calm down Asuma." Temari joked. He relaxed slightly, but only slightly. "Actually…You guys could help." She said, smiling a little.

Tsunade raised a slender eyebrow. "…What do you mean by _help_?" She asked suspiciously.

Temari smirked. "Oh not a lot…" She said innocently. "It would be along the lines of either…standing in front of traps as bait…drawing them into the traps…" She said, as though it wasn't important.

Guy sniggered slightly and slapped his thighs in readiness. "Well then what are we waiting! We must not waste our youth by sitting around!" He exclaimed, pulling the good guy pose.

"Ok, lets go then." Jiraiya said, limbering up to his full height, towering over the rest of them as he did so.

"…might as well." Tsunade agreed, not intimidated in the slightest as she started walking.

Temari frowned slightly. "Uhh…Tsunade-Sensei…it's in the other direction." She said, coughing violently so as to avoid outright laughing at her as the blonde woman scowled, the diamond on her forehead creasing slightly.

"I knew that." Tsunade grumbled irritably, turning on her heel and walking in the other direction.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and set off to the north of them.

Guy to the south.

And Asuma to the west.

They were ready.

* * *

><p>Asuma's eyes felt drowsy as he stood still, watching the area before him. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. He looked up towards the sky and took a deep breath, listening to the birdsong, the wind that rustled through the trees as they swayed…<p>

…and tiny mouse-like footsteps that came from in front of him.

He opened his eyes lazily. Temari had asked them to help with the traps, and he'd stopped where he had told her to. But he could see no traps. Was she playing a dangerous game by setting them all apart so that they could be mobbed?

No. It was unlikely that she would do that…even as Kura-Taka.

He waited.

Then he watched as Ryu, Kairi, Minato, and Konohamaru appeared from the bushes in front of him into the open. He crossed his arms over his chest and hmm'd, taking a drag of his

"UNCLE. WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Konohamaru exclaimed, throwing his scarf more securely around his neck. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure kid." He said with a smile, getting his knuckle blades out in readiness. Minato grinned at his fellow boys, and with a yell, the four of them hurled themselves at Asuma.

They drew ever closer, and Asuma licked his top set of teeth. He wanted to race forwards. But Kura-Taka had told him that if he were to take a step forwards, he would be caught in whatever it was she had done.

So to be honest. He had no intentions of moving. What. So. _Ever._

"C'mon. C'mon Kura-Taka. Whatever you've done. C'mon." He murmured, bending his knees in readiness.

That was when it started. The four of them were suddenly thrown with force onto their back. They were clutching their foreheads mostly as they rolled on the floor in pain, and Asuma frowned. That was when he saw it.

There was a thin wall of chakra directly in front of him, that was moving so quickly that it was almost invisible. The boys hadn't seen it, and the chakra had acted like a wall of solid air, and they had run into it, falling backwards after having hit their faces on it.

"Genius." Asuma laughed quietly.

Meanwhile Tsunade was staring into the faces of Moegi, Udon, Ichiro and Masa, all of whom were glaring at their misfortune at meeting the Sensei of super strength.

But Tsunade knew what she had to do for this trap. It all depended on the timing. So when Moegi and Udon ran at her with kunai displayed in their hands dangerously, and Ichiro and his puppy Nasuada started to do the fang over fang…all four of them hurtling towards her at great speed…

She stood her ground and slammed a powerful fist into the trunks of trees either side of her. The two trees shuddered, and a hail of kunai thundered down from the leaves of both trees.

They stopped their attacks and yelled in hopelessness as they saw rain coming for them. There were thuds, and a dust rose from the floor from where some of the kunai missed, clouding Tsunade's view.

When the dust cleared, Tsunade blinked at the sight before her. There was just a ball.

Of multi-coloured sand.

"You'll have to do better…than that." Masa said tonelessly, eerily reminding Tsunade of Gaara.

"Well then." Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles decisively. "I will."

She ran at Masa.

* * *

><p>Guy however was filled with shock when only one girl stood before him.<p>

Coraru Rock.

With Setsuna behind her, but she sat on the ground as Coraru stepped forwards and faced him.

With the blue flagpole in her hands.

"You think you can best me…whilst holding that?" He asked incredulously.

"Most people underestimate me. Because I'm the quiet hardworking student that doesn't like to speak unless spoken to. So, I don't think I can." Coraru said, settling down into a Taijutsu pose very similar to her father, Lee's. Guy raised an eyebrow.

"I know I can." She hissed, narrowing her eyes as she slammed the butt of the flagpole down on the floor and pushing herself into the air with a heave, flying upwards at incredible speed and somersaulting as she did so, landing behind him and thwacking the flagpole into his side as he simultaneously lashed out a kick at her.

She ducked under it and leapt upwards again, this time bringing the flagpole down swiftly and hitting him on the head with it, stunning the green spandex-suited Sensei.

He grabbed the pole as it hit him, and he shook his head to clear it quickly, and he brought it in over his head, taking her with it, and slamming both her and the pole to the floor with a thud. She stood up but he caught her in the chest with a punishing twisting kick, sending her flying back towards Setsuna.

"Setsuna…Now." Coraru gasped as she got to her hands and knees, gripping the flagpole tightly and starting to run away from the scene of the small battle scene.

Setsuna nodded and turned to Guy's retreating back, placing her own back firmly against the tree trunk she was sat beside, and concentrated, lifting her hands into the Yamanaka seal.

"MIND TRANSFER." She cried, the howling of a wolf sounding in the background as the world around her pounded as her eyes fluttered and closed, her body going limp, but help upright by the tree.

Guy was hit full force, and Setsuna glanced at her own body…in his.

"Ok good…Now I just need to get him away from here…Get him out of the way of that mousetrap I stumbled into earlier, and then get him well and truly lost in this damned forest." She said, surprising herself at the sound of her own speech in Guy's deep, masculine voice.

Nodding to herself, she started to operate his body, putting it onto a fast run.

"Thank god for his running speed." She muttered, making him run flat out, passing Coraru and the flag on her way, giving her a thumbs up before scooping her up into Guy's arms, nodding as Coraru produced a length of rope from her pocket.

There was no way they could let Guy escape.

* * *

><p>Nayuri, Izumi, Akiri and Shikari walked forward cautiously, but they stopped immediately upon seeing Jiraiya. He smirked at their stupefied faces. "What?" He asked them. "Afraid or something?"<p>

"No." Nayuri said defiantly, raising her chin so as to show it.

Jiraiya's smirk got bigger. "Then come and get me." He gloated, gesturing at the space between them.

Shikari frowned. Something wasn't quite right. Izumi scowled and made to move forwards, when Shikari held them all back suddenly. "WAIT. DON'T MOVE FORWARDS." She yelled.

They stopped in their tracks, and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. Had she figured it out? "Ohhhhhh. And why's that?" He asked her curiously.

"If you are on defence, one of the main things the defender wants to do is get rid of his opponent, and quickly. Therefore he or she makes the first move. Seeing as you are encouraging _us_ to make the first move, you either A, have a plan, or B, have set out a trap." Shikari explained, her Nara side of her brain working quickly to figure it out.

Jiraiya grinned. "I'm impressed." He said genuinely. "But which one is it…Hmm?"

Akiri secretively activated her Byakūgan, at looked around them at the area, searching for any signs of others, or chakra signatures. But she was confused when she saw…"Nothing." She muttered in realisation. "There's nothing there." She said a bit more loudly.

Shikari bit her lip and chewed on it. It didn't make any sense. There was nothing in the area around them, Jiraiya hadn't made the first move…wait. He _hadn't _made the first move? Or he _couldn't_ move?

"Aha!" She cried, finally understanding. "Kai!" She exclaimed, putting her hands together in the 'release' seal as she said it. Immediately the Genjutsu revealed itself. In front of them was a relatively large paddling pool filled with paint, and hanging from a branch were feathers that were attached to small trip wires that were in front of the paddling pool.

She stared in amazement.

"Yeah….uhh….Guys." Shikari said, nudging them. "I'd say that you do the 'release'…like…_now_." She urged them. Sharing a worried look they did so and they too saw the trap laid bare before them.

"Oh my Kami…Hn." Izumi said wide eyed, stunned at the thought that she would have been the first to run into it headlong.

"That's just not fair, believe it." Nayuri muttered.

"So glad that destiny doesn't have it in for me." Akiri agreed.

"Mendoukusai." Shikari sighed.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Parents." They chorused.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Well. Never mind. You're going no further." He announced, going into sage mode as he bent his knees and struck his familiarly famous pose, both arms outstretched in the opposite directions.

"And neither are you." Shikari said coolly. Jiraiya frowned and tried to move. He could…but with extreme difficulty. He looked downwards, as well as he could, to find that his shadow was stuck to Shikari's.

He grinned wryly at her. "Well damn." He said.

Shikari ignored him and turned to the girls pleadingly. "Wait for me a second?" She asked them.

They nodded.

"Sure." Nayuri nodded.

"Will do." Izumi agreed.

"Kick ass!" Akiri cried joyfully. The other two stared at her as though she was a bit odd. "What?" She asked them, her hands in the 'what?' gesture. "I blame my mother." She conceded.

Shikari turned back to Jiraiya, and walked up to him, only stopping when they reached a close, yet careful distance. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Was this as far as you got?" Jiraiya asked tauntingly, grinning madly. Then Shikari grinned wickedly, and Jiraiya bit down on his tongue to prevent him from saying anything else. Sheesh. She did look like her mother when she did that.

"Oh no. But it's time to go to sleep now. I'll apologise now." Shikari said, her grin getting wilder as his fell, starting to get worried.

Then she started running. Jiraiya, having no choice in the matter, was running alongside her. "Kid I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, don't do it." He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She didn't answer. Instead she broke out into a flat out sprint, and Jiraiya matched her speed. Frustrated, Jiraiya tried to concentrate on how to dispel the shadow mimic jutsu, and in doing so, looked up.

There was a colossal crash as he ran headlong into a tree at full speed, knocking him out cold as he fell onto his back.

Shikari tentatively let the shadow mimic fade away, and she ran back to where the others were waiting for her. Although when she returned, she found that Izumi was talking to two new arrivals. Coraru and Setsuna were stood next to them, talking rapidly, and the blue flag was held securely in Coraru's hand. She joined their conversation as Coraru carried on mid-flow.

"-so as I switched over, making as if to retreat, Setsuna did the Yamanaka mind transfer jutsu, and took control of Guy's mind. He's a little bit out of it now, but she put his body by a tree and waited until I had tied him up real good, until she could barely, but only just, breathe. Then I pegged it and she let go of his mind, so we came this way, and now we've found you guys. Oh hey Shikari!" Coraru greeted her with a wave. "Can you do me a favour and take the flag?"

"Yeah, course." Shikari smiled kindly, taking the flag from the Taijutsu trainee. Coraru's brow was slick with sweat, and her brown side fringe clung to it. Her short bob hair swung to and fro as she panted, her shoulders rising and falling as she did so.

Setsuna was in much the same state, and she was clutching her head, unused to so much time in someone else's head. "Ow." The blonde girl muttered, flinging her high-pony-tailed hair over her shoulder as she straightened up, encouraging her partner to do the same.

"So are we ready?" Akiri asked, looking around at them all.

"Hai." They answered.

"Lets roll then." She grinned, leading the way at a fast pace.

The six girls cautiously approached the clearing where they knew the location of the Sensei base to be held. They could hear whispered voices, so they knew they were getting close. Izumi reached forwards to push the bushes apart slightly, and as she did so, she heard a voice whisper the word 'now'.

She put her hands on the leaves, and felt a thin rod of cool metal beneath her fingertips that had been wired in through the branches and leaves.

There was a crackling in the air, and Izumi screamed as lightening pulsed through the wire, electrocuting her and making her hair stand on end as her body went into painful spasms.

Shikari thought quickly. Taking the flagpole firmly, she darted forwards and prised Izumi's hand away from the wire by using the butt of the pole. Setsuna was by her side immediately and was checking her all over for any signs of remaining electricity.

She looked up to see the concerned faces of Shikari, Nayuri, Akiri and Coraru, and she nodded to them.

"I'll take care of Izumi. You guys go get the flag. And watch our own, mind you." She whispered, nodding again in the direction of the wire.

"Akiri, can you use the Byakūgan to see the wires now?" Nayuri prompted, gesturing to the wire as they moved away from Setsuna and the fallen Izumi.

The skin around Akiri's eyes appeared to produce veins as it crinkled at the edges of her eyes, her pale eyes seeming to focus on the world more intently. "Yeah…I can see them now. Listen, there's a gap, but we've got to be really quiet, and really careful. Not that you guys don't know that. I mean, we don't know how many Sensei's are guarding the flag." She reminded them.

Coraru intervened at that point, keeping her voice low. "Actually, I do." She said, immediately gaining their attention. "Jiraiya and Guy are not in there, as we know. Masa and his team were fighting Tsunade, last I saw, and Masa was defending the others as they managed to get a few hits on Tsunade-Sensei. Also Minato and his team were working their way past an imaginary wall that was guarded by Asuma-Sensei. With that in mind…That means they put four on the outside defence of this wire, and that leaves…" She trailed off as she realised.

"Leaving the hardest three inside the wire." Nayuri said dully, wondering how on earth they were going to do it.

Akiri giggled suddenly. "Wait, we forgot the wimpy Sensei." She said, letting loose an explosive snort that she tried to hastily cover up. They all sniggered in agreement, but Shikari didn't really know the joke, but she went along with it anyway.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." She suggested, making for the hole that Akiri had brought them to by using her bloodline trait.

Nayuri frowned at her. "But we don't have a plan." She protested.

Shikari turned to her, her small face full of deadly seriousness. "Dude, its best to wing it. Even the best laid plans of mice and men, often go astray." She quoted from an old Scottish poem that she'd once heard, winking and disappearing through the hole.

Temari felt pretty pleased with herself. Everything she'd laid out was going pretty well so far, and with Kakashi's help, she'd even scared away those that had gotten quite close to them.

It had been a close call for her though.

She'd been holding the wire just as she told Kakashi to make his move with the wire. But she'd forgotten that she too was holding the wire upright. If Kakashi hadn't reached out and swiftly grabbed her shoulder so as to divert the lightening away from her, she would have been fried like a piece of bacon.

However, her hair felt quite charged, as parts of it floated around loftily in the breeze, as though they had repelled from her head.

Temari turned to Yamato to say something, when there was a small rustle from in the trees above and to the right of them. The four of them stopped, and Temari stood up cautiously. Her eyes flickered to meet Yamato and Kakashi's and they blinked back quickly to show that they too had heard it.

With lightening speed, Temari grabbed the red flagpole from Ebisu, holding it with both hands as she raised it above her head defensively, keeping her hands balanced on it as it met the blue flagpole with a sharp clack of plastic meeting plastic, held by none other than her daughter, Shikari.

Shikari danced away a few steps, keeping her at a safe distance.

Yamato turned as Nayuri bore down upon him, creating a protective dome over him as Nayuri slammed down the Rasengan's that were held in each of her palms into the wood, creating a slight dent in the strong wooden defence.

Kakashi also turned as Akiri flew at him with a yell. "EIGHT TRIGRAM SIXTY FOUR PALMS." She hollered, striking at him with her outstretched palms. She hit him twice. Four times. Sixteen times. Thirty Two times. Sixty-

Kakashi took a deep refreshing gasp of pain and spat blood into his mask as he grabbed her wrists, lifting her and slamming her down into the floor. She groaned and nursed her hip as her face scrunched in pain, watching as Kakashi merely wiped his mask where his mouth would be, getting rid of the blood quickly.

Coraru was faring a little better. She had Ebisu dazed and in pain as she ran circles around him, changing direction unpredictably sometimes as she lashed out with kicks and punches.

At one point she even managed a swift head-butt.

Still, as Temari stood opposite her daughter…she would never have thought that she would have engaged her in a sword fight…with _flagpoles_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>_

_**THIS WAS 7000+ WORDS. **_MUCH_** MORE THAN I USUALLY DO. -.-''**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING PRETTY SOON.**_

_**Sorry this one was a bit rubbish, it had some funny bits in it. I particularly the side-kick bit, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote it…XD**_

_**So yeah.**_

_**Special thank you to Panic! At The Disco - This is Halloween.**_

_**That was on repeat the whole time. ^_^**_

_**PLEASE.**_

_**REVIEW.**_

_**Kaitaru. (Not Katsu.)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	14. The Dark Hawk Returns, momentarily

_**I can tell you now, this is going to be a **_**loooong**_** chapter...**_

_**So I hope you enjoy! =D**_

_**Also, someone told me the other day that it's 'Maito Gai' not 'Might Guy'…So because I'm not sure, it's now gonna be 'Might Gai'. **_

_**Aa? Aa. **_

_**Excellent.**_

_**I'm glad we all agree. ^-^**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I GOT YOUR REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I NEARLY FELL OFF MY CHAIR! =D**_

_**Did I tell you guys? About a week ago on Friday, I don't know WHY…but I jumped off my spinney chair, the very same chair I'm sitting in now, and it spun round, hit my leg, and I crashed to the ground.**_

_**EPIC ANIME MOMENT!…..That REALLY. FREAKING. HURT. **_

_**Advice?**_

_**Don't jump off spinney chairs. YOUR LEGS BRUISE FOR MORE THAN TWO. WEEKS.**_

_**RAWR. **_

_**JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER. **_

_**JUST KEEP READING. **_

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **_

_**ARIGATO! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

**The Dark Hawk Returns...momentarily.**

Temari stared at Shikari, and everyone sort of…stopped to watch their fight.

Shikari gripped her flagpole and ran at her, jumping into the air with a yell, bringing the flagpole back as she prepared to swing it round. Temari saw this and jumped, kicking her legs out into cat-splits in mid air, hitting Shikari in the stomach with the end of the flagpole as she shoved it forwards quickly, making Shikari gag slightly.

Shikari landed on her back with dust arising around her small form as she hit the ground. Groaning, she sat up as Temari gracefully touched back down on the floor some meters away from her. She scowled.

Throwing herself upright again, she raced at Temari and lunged at her ferociously with both her arms gripping the flagpole, gritting her teeth as the pole encountered Temari's parry which made her arms judder.

Then everything speeded up and happened in fast time. Temari, who held her flagpole with one hand, grinned wickedly. She released a barrage of lunges in rapid succession, and they happened so quickly that Shikari wasn't able to block the first few, but as soon as she thought she had the timing, Temari changed her timing, striking slower for a few precious seconds to throw her off balance, before striking out again quickly in full force.

Shikari was able to get in a few of her own unintentional hits, but she kept her eyes screwed shut and her head bowed low to protect it, and the flagpole gripped tight as she pulled it close to her body, like a child not wanting to let go of its favourite toy.

Her eyes opened with a flash of determination, and ignoring the blows as though they were mere cuffs, she brought the blue flagpole smashing into Temari's chest.

Temari gasped as the wind was driven from her lungs and she flew backwards in a stumble.

Growling at each other, they raced forwards with simultaneous yells, and parried each other so that they made a cross of the flagpoles in front of each other's bodies. They glared at each other, with their teeth all but bared, and they struggled to push the other back in a show of strength.

However it soon came to a conclusion as Temari shoved Shikari back and made her start to fall backwards in what seemed like slow motion, and swiftly brought the butt end of the red flagpole up and hit her multiple times in the stomach before Shikari finally hit the ground a meter away from her, coughing and spluttering.

Temari walked the few small steps up to her daughter with a small smirk as she kept the flagpole by her side.

"Jab." Temari said, jabbing Shikari with the butt of the flagpole as she said it.

"Ow." Shikari replied with a slight wince as she laid sprawled out on the floor, the flagpole nestled safely in her arms.

"Jab."

"Ow."

"Jab."

"Ow."

"Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab. Jab."

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. O…Wait. That one didn't hurt."

"What about this one?" Temari asked, this time jabbing her in the side with slightly more force than she'd intended.

"OW." Shikari yelled, radiating anger as Temari walked away quickly, twirling her red flagpole and whistling nonchalantly as the others around them all sweat dropped.

Shikari's eyes then alighted on her mother, as though seeing her for the fast time. "Hang on a second." She muttered. Closing her eyes she concentrated, and waited.

Temari walked over to where Kakashi was talking to Yamato about retrieving the other Sensei's as he held Akiri firmly by her long brown low pony-tailed hair in one hand, and Yamato had immobilised Coraru in a wood binding jutsu that had tightly bound her whole body which held her even though she struggled viciously, whereas Nayuri's fierce Rasengan drilling was to be heard from within Yamato's wooden dome as it rang with her colourful curses which simultaneously erupted from her mouth.

That was when she froze.

Involuntarily she suddenly turned around to face Shikari, who was grinning, looking like her father slightly as she did so.

"Kagemane no jutsu, success." She drawled quietly, standing up and walking towards Temari, which said person could do nothing but hopelessly copy.

"…W…W…What? When did you learn this?" Temari asked, stunned even as she walked towards her daughter.

"A while back." Shikari shrugged, swinging her arm backwards and forwards, watching as Temari's arm did the same. Temari then realised what was happening as she remembered that the weight that she could feel in the moving arm, was the flagpole. Panicking, she yelled out just as Shikari made her hand open as she swung the pole forwards.

"URUSHI."

A streak of white leapt into the air, and Urushi's jaws opened to catch the pole as it flew through the air towards Shikari, but the girl was faster. Upon seeing the nin-ken, she let go of her Kagemane jutsu and raced forwards, grabbing the pole and swinging it out of Urushi's reach just as he passed through the space where it would have been.

He hit the ground on all fours and whipped around to face her with a snarl, growling low in his throat, making his medium yet lithe body tremble all over with the force of it.

"Guuuyyys…" Shikari called nervously. Akiri and Coraru looked over at her with a sharp attention, and Nayuri's drilling and cursing abruptly stopped. Shikari looked at Akiri who nodded. "Time to go!" She yelled finally, turning tail and taking off faster than a bullet.

"URUSHI. GO." Temari yelled, running after her.

Urushi barked raucously, and his tail streaked out flat behind him as he galloped quickly after her.

Kakashi and Yamato had stopped to glance at the scene as they disappeared, so it came as a slight shock to them when they looked back to their own spaces.

Insert pointy red anime arrows that flash, flashed to Kakashi's hand, Yamato's body binding wood trap, and Yamato's wood dome. Because in the places where the girls should have been still struggling, there were skinny oak logs surrounded by tiny trails of freshly made cloud wisps, signalling that, yes, a substitution jutsu had **INDEED **just taken place under their noses without them noticing.

"…Bollocks." Yamato muttered.

"…My sentiments exactly." Kakashi agreed.

Looking at each other, they nodded and immediately raced off at a pace that could have rivalled Might Gai's, heading in the direction that Temari, Shikari, and the other three girls had headed in.

Leaving Ebisu bruised and knocked out on the floor behind them.

* * *

><p>Shikari was close now. But Urushi was still onto her, and he was gaining fast. If he managed to pin her down, it'd be all over. She frowned to herself. Where were the others? Did they manage to do the substitution jutsu successfully? Were they on their way?<p>

Whatever had happened, she just had to-

"Shikari! The blue flag! Over here!" Coraru's voice broke in on her thoughts. Looking over to her left, she saw Nayuri, Izumi, Setsuna, approaching quickly and joining her so that she was able to pass them their own blue flag.

"You guys were quick. I guess you managed to get away, huh." Shikari stated as they concentrated on running away from the white nin-ken that was following and gaining on them all.

"Yeah, we managed it." Akiri grinned.

"…Yay…but talk about chakra depletion." Nayuri sweat dropped, still managing a weak smile.

Three yells made them all turn and look to their right as they pressed on, ever nearing their own base.

"YEEHAW!" Ichiro yelled, Nasuada yipping excitedly on his shoulder as he ran.

"YEEAAAHH!" Konohamaru shouted, feeling hyped up and badass as he flicked his blue scarf over his shoulder.

"YA-HOOOO!" Minato hollered, his blonde hair flopping in his eyes a little.

"…Hn." Kairi muttered, still grinning at his friends antics as they cart wheeled and back flipped impressively towards the girls before stopping and running alongside them with large beams spread across their faces.

"You guys? How'd you get over here? And where are the others?" Shikari asked, passing the red flag over to Minato as he held out his hand for it as the four boys neared them all, running alongside them on their right.

"Well, everyone pretended to back off a little bit when they saw that…wire thing light up. It was traced around that whole clearing, you know." Konohamaru explained. "We all went back to the base, our clearing, and we waited to hear anything from you guys. That was when Setsuna and Izumi came back, saying that three of you had infiltrated the Sensei's camp and-"

Kairi took over, rolling his eyes as his friend's voice got faster and faster in his excitement. "We all figured that if you came back, you'd most likely be on the run. Therefore everyone here at the moment, excluding Nayuri, Coraru and Akiri, even though Izumi managed to see them and call them over a minute ago, decided to line up and wait for you guys."

Ichiro chuckled. "Sure enough we heard you guys yellin', and we joined you. We should be about to pass the others. As in Ryu, Masa, Moegi and Udon." He finished, and Nasuada yipped in agreement.

Shikari nodded, and she grinned at them all, watching delightedly as they all grinned back. A fierce, loud barking from behind them made them all suddenly realise that Urushi had gotten even closer as they'd been running. Minato and Kairi glanced at each other and nodded, and Minato passed the flag to his sister.

"Guys, we're gonna join the back up team. Otherwise we might all get ripped apart by this thing. 'Specially now as we'll have all the Sensei's after us." Kairi said suddenly.

They all looked at him and Minato in surprise, who nodded in agreement with the statement. "Go on you guys!" Minato said, flapping his hands at them hurriedly as he saw the back up team only a few meters ahead, waiting.

Coraru, Setsuna, Shikari, Nayuri, Izumi, Akiri, Konohamaru and Ichiro all raced on as the two of them stopped and stood beside Ryu, Udon, Moegi and Masa. Looking ahead intently as though they were trying to see through the leafy path ahead of them.

They heard running footsteps from behind them, and Masa looked back to see Shikari running towards them at a fast pace. "Shikari, what are you doing?" The red-headed kid asked her as she drew up next to them.

"Helping. Moegi, Udon. You guys go and run back with the others. If the Sensei's manage to get through us, we'll need more of you back there to protect the flags. Ok?" She said, panting slightly due to how fast she'd been running.

Udon and Moegi shared a look, and they nodded. "Hai." They agreed simultaneously, quickly running back the way Shikari had just come from.

Masa, Ryu, Minato and Kairi all shared a wry look. Ryu as best as he could behind his darkly shaded glasses. Shikari glared at them.

"Don't take advantage just because I'm a girl." She stated huffily, folding her arms over her chest.

Minato winked at her with a laugh. "Don't worry, that's only Masa." He laughed.

Masa puffed his chest out indignantly, his big brown eyes radiating horror at the statement. "I would never!" He said angrily. Then he thought for a second, and his horror increased. "BESIDES." He suddenly continued. "SHE'S MY COUSIN. THAT'S LIKE…INSEST. OR SOMETHING." He cried, pointing at Shikari accusingly.

Who was now hugging him tightly.

"Uhh…Shikari…WHAT are you doing?" Masa asked nervously. Shikari smiled at him.

"I've never had a cousin before. I guess it's like having a brother…I…think." Shikari said a little confusedly, still smiling. Masa smiled too and hugged her back just as tightly.

"WE. ARE. FA-MILY! I GOT ALL MA SISTERS WITH ME!" Minato suddenly started singing, punching his fists into the air in time with it.

Kairi and Ryu edged away from him slowly.

"Just you dude. Just you." Kairi muttered, making Ryu snort with laughter.

A loud barking interrupted them all, and a streak of white hurtled at Shikari. On impulse she shoved Masa away with all her might, and Minato caught him with a brief stroke of luck.

Shikari turned back, and Urushi bowled her head over heels, snapping and menacing her with his teeth before grabbing her by the scruff of her t-shirt. She yelped and rolled, managing to release his hold on her.

He went for her again but she was on all fours and she did something that she knew she would never be able to explain. She sat down on the dusty floor and growled at him from deep within her throat. Urushi narrowed his eyes and growled right back. Their faces lowered so that they were both growling at each other, and suddenly she reached a hand out and bopped him hard on the nose.

Urushi yelped and he shook his head violently from side to side. Glaring at her, his growling increased and his ears flattened backwards towards his skull. Baring his teeth he barked once and sharply, making her wince, seeing as she was close to him.

With a quick leap he had pinned her down, and he did nothing more but lay on her, his full body weight bearing down on her so that she couldn't move. He sat there, happily wagging his tail and staring at her as if to say; '_Now what you gonna do?_'

"Urushi. Have you ever had _fleas?_" Ryu's voice said from behind them. Urushi growled as he merely turned his head to look, but the growl suddenly turned into a high pitched whine as he saw the mountains of bugs en mass before him. Forming what looked like a bug wall, they inched closer and closer to the white pelted dog, and soon he was shuffling off of Shikari, who was trying her best not to let any of the bugs touch her.

Urushi snarled and snapped and then ran at Ryu. A wall of bugs stopped him as he lunged for the Aburame, and his snarling continued.

Kairi was looking ahead intently, as was Masa, but Minato was looking the other way towards their base. "They better know what to do with those damned flagpoles." He muttered.

They all turned to look at him questioningly and he stared at them. "What?…Oh. Oh Kami. Do NOT tell me I was the only one who listened when Kakashi told us that if we managed to get both the flags, we have to synchronise two chakra flows through the poles and make sure they touch to meld into one final flag." He rattled off from memory.

They all stared at him blankly.

"Oh bugger." He said, his face horrified.

"We need to tell them…like…now." Shikari said, her face mirroring his look of horror.

Ryu, Masa and Kairi nodded their agreement.

"Run." Ryu stated. "I'll hold off the dog." He added.

The remaining four shared a look, and then broke off into a sprint. Urushi snapped and tried to follow, but the Aburame Kikaichū bugs held him back, and he snarled in irritation.

* * *

><p>Nayuri, Akiri and Izumi looked at each other in a panic as Minato, Masa, Shikari and Kairi ran towards them. Yelling at the tops of their voices as they ran. However they were still quite a distance away from them, and their voices blended together so that no understandable words could be made out clearly enough.<p>

Coraru, Konohamaru, Setsuna, Moegi and Udon all shared a nervous glance as they also tried to listen, straining their hearing in an attempt to do so.

Izumi's Sharingan eyes didn't only pick up on the four Sensei's that were following the four returnees though. She managed to get some of the words when she focused on Masa's lips.

"Wait! They're saying…uhh….fuse…..chakra…pole….-gether." She said with a confused frown. "Well…I think-…I think that's what they're saying anyway." She shrugged, letting her Sharingan eyes rest so that her eyes regained their normal emerald green eyes that were so much like her others.

Setsuna immediately turned to the Hyūga on her left.

"Akiri! We-"

"I'm on it." Akiri said, closing her eyes as she nodded. "Byakūgan!" She cried, opening her eyes wide to reveal that her pale, pupil-less eyes had stone-like cracks that ran like rivulets from the corner of her eyes. The symbolic Hyūga bloodline trait.

Through her eyes she could see everyone's pulsing chakra networks, like an x-ray that could see blood pumping throughout the veins in the body. She focused on two in particular.

"Nayuri. Konohamaru. Get over here with the poles." She ordered.

Staring at each other in astonishment, they did as she said and faced opposite each other.

"Now place the poles together and grip them together tightly with both hands." Akiri continued, watching as they did so. "Now when I tell you, imagine that you're trying to…make a sandcastle, and you're patting the sand together to make it solid. But you have to do it really quickly so that it stays compact. By forcing your two chakra's together through the pole, it will connect them and form another pole, hopefully a purple one."

They could now all hear the thundering approach of running footsteps, but they were focused on the scene in front of them.

"On three." Akiri intoned. "One."

Nayuri and Konohamaru simultaneously gripped the flagpoles tighter, nodding to one another to signify their readiness. Nayuri bit her lip. Victory was so close, it was almost touchable.

"Two."

Shikari, Masa, Minato and Kairi were now getting short of breath, and Yamato, Kakashi, Temari and Tsunade were behind each of them. There was only one option for them left to help their team.

"Three!" Akiri yelled.

Two things happened at this moment in time.

The students who were being tailed by their Sensei's all made a chain link with their hands and stopped suddenly, hitting the floor at a crouch as quickly as they could.

The Sensei's could do nothing to stop themselves as they tripped over them, flying headfirst towards the floor. Their hurry being so great to get to the flag, that they were unable to slow down in time.

Konohamaru and Nayuri's chakra's both shot forth through their hands at what seemed like the speed of light, and a terrific bang that sounded almost like a gunshot pierced the clearing, and it rang through all of their ears.

The flagpoles gracefully melted into one another to form a longer, larger and thicker flagpole, and as Akiri had predicted, the two flag colours of red and blue then united in an explosion of an almost silk-like deep purple that fluttered once as if in victory, before dying out as though the wind had dropped for the last time.

Kakashi stood up from where he had fallen, and the Sensei's around did the same, brushing themselves off.

"Match set. The winners are;…The Students."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Lira'smoon, because she messaged me last night asking me to update, and I wasn't able to because…well.<strong>_

_**See, there I was, surrounded by ten enemy Chūnin, and-huh? How did you know I was lying? ;D**_

_**Still, I was really tired, and so I promised to update this morning.**_

_**Sorry for the suspense guys, and it was a bit rubbish, so I apologise. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I'mma give you a small preview of suspense for the next chapter. ;) Just to keep you on your toes. XD<strong>_

_**Chapter 15:**_

_Temari gaped as she saw the complete and utter carnage from within the Gym. It looked…terrible…to say the least. _

_It almost looked like the Perilous Four had returned. _

"_TEMARI. DID YOU DO THIS?" Yamato yelled angrily. _

_Temari was speechless as she took in his appearance. She gulped as he started towards her, and she held her hands up defensively. "N-No! Yamato Sensei I swear. It wasn't me, for once…" She said, backing away. She only stopped when he did, and that was a few menacing steps afterwards._

"_But damn I wish I had. You look ridiculous." She snorted. _

"_Tsk. Go back to your own class or something. BEFORE I make you help clean this up." Yamato muttered, wiping his hand tiredly on his face. _

_Temari snorted again with uncontrollable laughter as she saw the trail left on his face, and she quickly turned tail and fled before he could grab a hold of her._

_That had been number five._

_She needed to get to number six._

_And quickly. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SNIPPET OF SUSPENSE! XD<strong>_

_**Please review, and I shall update sooooon~! =D**_

_**Kaitaru**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	15. The Devious Quartet

_**OK!**_

_**I. AM. REALLY. REALLY. REEAALLLYYY sorry that I have not updated in AAGGEEESSS! D=**_

_**But I had a HELL-LOAD of exams… . So I had to do studying (OMFG) and see if I could get A's with a LOT OF LUCK…So yeah. **_

_**Hope this chapter isn't crap and that it deserves lots and lots of reviews? Pwetty please? (It was 6, 500+ words!)**_

_**;D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

**The Arise of The Devious Quartet.**

Shikari knew she couldn't really go home now.

Not after this.

In her opinion, life with her mother was much more entertaining.

So…the next day she decided to step it up a notch…

Or four.

* * *

><p>Temari walked in through the gates of Konoha Hell High the next morning slightly worried. Shikari hadn't been in her room that morning, and she hadn't left a note. Temari wondered whether she had gone back to her father, but there was a voice in the back of her head that seemed to shout down the idea.<p>

But upon walking through the gates, she saw a rather large crowd gathered around the outside of the main entrance to the school. With a curious frown, she walked forwards, and it was like the students parted like the red sea before her.

Silence fell as she made her way to the front, and only a few daring whispers remained.

Yamato, who was also at the front turned to look at Temari with a wry grin.

"Looks like someone has finally dared to become the next 'you' of their generation Kura-Taka." He smirked.

"I'm not Kura-Taka." She said dully.

But even as she read the sign which was painted in large black ink over a huge canvas over the front entrance, she couldn't shake the tiny feeling of bitterness as she said it. She knew…deep, deep down…that sooner or later, she had to re-take her old title.

It was just a matter of when.

As the sign said; The rivals of the Perilous Four are here. Beware…

The Devious Quartet.

* * *

><p>Temari didn't actually have to teach today, which was a relief for her in some ways. It meant that she could get on and mark the mountains of tests that had been given in by her classes, which was good, seeing as she rarely got enough time to mark them and prepare a lesson anyway.<p>

But it also let in the doubts of what…The Devious Quartet, were up to.

She was sat alone in the Staffroom, and a cup of herbal tea was on the coffee table in front of her, it's hot steams rising and filling the air with the comforting scent of raspberry.

'_One thing is for sure.' _She thought to herself, marking yet another cross on Ichiro's English lit paper. _'Shikari is in it. She has to be…If she is anything like me…Or her father for that matter, then the likelihood is that she probably founded it. Which means that-' _

Her inner ramblings were interrupted as she heard a male voice scream from a little ways down the corridor from the Staffroom. It took her a second or two to figure out whose the scream belonged to.

She blinked owlishly. "…Ebisu?" She muttered in confusion.

Then it clicked. "Shit." She cursed, leaping up from the comfortable seat that she had been relaxed into, and running for the staffroom door.

Upon opening it, she ran down the hallway and burst in through the door the sound of laughter. She had to hold one hand over her mouth herself in an attempt to hold in her own laughter.

Ebisu was stuck to the desk. Literally. He was trying to move his hands and seated area from where he had leant against the desk, and in doing so, the super glue that had been left there, had quickly hardened so as to effectively root him to the spot and make him unable to go anywhere.

So far he had exceeded in knocking several items of the desk over as he thrashed the desk backwards and forwards in a panic.

Temari sighed and walked up to him, checking for any more signs of glue. "Class Dismissed." She said, watching as the class filed out and shut the door behind them.

"GET IT OFF ME." Ebisu screeched, his glasses now halfway down his nose. Temari rolled her eyes and pushed them back up to his eyes for him.

"I can't." She said bluntly.

"WHAT? ! ?" He yelled in a panic.

"But you can." Ebisu regarded her with irritation. She had been his worst student, and now he was pitifully turning to her help, for a prank that she hadn't even committed.

"Keep your chakra flowing steadily through the areas where you're stuck, find their weak points, and when you're ready, send a huge chakra burst through them. That should weaken, if not break the molecules of glue. Ok? Have fun with that." Temari said, waving her hand airily as she headed back to the classroom, hoping that seeing as she had that class next, that she would be able to keep on her toes if they tried anything.

* * *

><p>"Ok…Today we're doing rants, so I hope you all prepared your rants that I asked you to write for your homework last lesson." Temari said, writing the word 'rant' up on the board behind her, having finally got them all seated and quiet. "I want to hear a few, and everyone else, can you please be polite and listen. Ok? So, who wants to go fi-"<p>

"I DO. I DO. I DO!" Minato yelled, waving his arm frantically in the air.

"Kiss ass." Kairi sneered at him.

"Hn." Minato mocked.

"Hn." Kairi echoed seconds later.

The two boys glared at each other, sparks flying between them. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Minato, just get on with it." She sighed.

Minato nodded enthusiastically and stood up, his rant held up in front of him as he struck a rather heroic pose, which did not go with the annoyed, desperate look he had on his face as he fell into his role.

"I'm 20 years old and I can't get a better job than at a fast food place; it's the only place that will hire a high school graduate. I'm socially awkward, and my only co-worker hates me. I'd complain, but my boss only cares about money. I'd leave, but I can't pass my drivers test, or any test I've ever taken. I'm in love with one of my only friends. She's a smart, athletic, gorgeous southern belle, but, I'm stuck in the friend zone. My only other friend is this guy, who I'm pretty sure only talks to me because he's mentally retarded!" Minato shouted, pretending to get upset.

"And to top it off, I live in a pineapple under the fucking sea! ! !" He finally wailed, flopping back in his seat with his hand dramatically resting over his brow.

His classmates rolled around in hysterics, and Temari had her head in her hands, unable to stop laughing. "When I s-s-said rant…Minato…" Temari choked out between her laughter. "I d-didn't mean Spongebob's l-life story."

When the class had recovered, Nayuri put her hand up.

"Yes?" Temari asked her, the remnants of the grin still evident on her face.

"Can I go please? I think I can outdo my brother." Nayuri said with a slight smirk. Minato looked up at her as she stood up. 'Cheat.' He mouthed. She shrugged and fell into her role by taking a deep breath.

"Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant, while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his big feet? What's so great about Caesar? Hm? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody, huh? Because that's not what Rome is about. We should totally just STAB CAESAR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Nayuri yelled breathlessly, having worked herself up into a fine old temper before slamming her papers down on the table in front of her in finality.

Temari face palmed. "Next." She called wearily.

There was a silence.

"I hate my life." Temari muttered with a sigh, resisting the urge to face palm a second time.

"THINK YOUR LIFE IS BAD? YOU COULD BE AN EGG. THEY ONLY GET LAID ONCE, TAKE FOUR MINUTES TO GET HARD, THEIR DAD IS A COCK AND THE ONLY BIRD TO EVER SIT ON THEIR FACE IS THEIR MUM!" Ichiro suddenly yelled, gesturing wildly before sitting down again calmly as though nothing had happened. The class cracked up in hysterics and as they gasped for breath, Ichiro turned to his Uchiha friend who sat next to him. "Kairi. Your turn." He said jovially with a grin.

Kairi shot him a dirty look before standing up."Why should we be made to live inside the rules that no one really abides by anyway?" Kairi said in a monotone, glancing around the room as though they could answer him. "Every rule is made for us to be kept imprisoned, and if there is talk of free will, then no one can ever be free if there are rules. Rules were made as mere 'guidelines', but whenever one is broken, they use the rule as a means of condemning the one who has broken it, thus taking away their free will. What is the point of rules? Rules are made-"

"-to be broken." Temari finished quietly for him.

Kairi sat down again, nodding with a small smirk on his face. Temari grinned evilly. "By the way, before we continue, get out your homework diaries. I forgot to tell you this morning that we have parents evening tonight."

The class groaned and she held up her hands in a gesture which was to say 'not my fault your parents are keen on your learning and actually WANT to see me'. Temari then addressed Shikari directly.

"Shikari, you'll be staying at home with Urushi. Ok?" She informed her. Shikari nodded in response and noted it down in her own, new and pristine homework diary.

The lesson continued to progress, and Temari dismissed them so that they could go to break, and that she could return to the safety of the staffroom.

* * *

><p>She slammed the door open, closed it, walked over to the sofa-like chairs and plopped herself into one amongst the shock of Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Ebisu and Asuma. Asuma immediately started to chuckle as Temari let out a very exaggerated sigh.<p>

"Kakashi. Are you serious about this…parents evening thing?" Temari asked, getting a small nod as her answer. At this she groaned, feeling like she wanted to curl up into a ball, instead pressing her face into one of the sofa cushions.

Tsunade laughed slightly as she took a sip of her 'emergency' sake. "What's wrong Kura-Taka? It was in part of the job description, and you signed up for it."

There was a muffled moan that sounded roughly like a whined 'shut up.' However, this only made her fellow colleagues start to laugh all the more at her. Temari then poked her head up irritably and glared at them, her gaze finally settling on Ebisu, who coughed and avoided her gaze as he instantly got her meaning as she obviously referred to that morning.

"S'what I thought. Don't be so quick to laugh at _me _before you've examined yourself." She muttered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Don't get the hump with us just because we're messing with you. Anyway," He said, standing up and dusting himself down, "I think you need to finish off those papers which you…so _kindly _left for me to do the other day." He hinted, nodding to a stack of papers on the shelf as he and the others started to leave.

Suddenly Temari sat up called out to Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade-Sensei!"

The tall blonde stopped and looked at her in surprise. "Yeah?" She asked, her tone warm and friendly, seeing as the humour still hadn't left her face.

"When have you got my form?" Temari queried as she attempted to pick up the stack of papers that Kakashi had left for her.

Tsunade thought for a few seconds. "I think I have them next-oh wait no…fourth period. So not now, but the next. Why?" She questioned, suddenly worried.

Temari shook her head lightly, her eyes full of innocence. "Oh nothing to worry about, just…watch out for anything…unusual…I have a bad feeling about today for some reason…" She warned the Geography Sensei.

Tsunade smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thanks for the advice Kura-Taka, I'll keep an eye out." She thanked her, walking out as Temari called after her. "I'm NOT. Kura-Taka! Not anymore!"

Temari slumped back into her chair, the grip on her pen loosening slightly as she bit her lip. '_Something's seriously up today…First Ebisu…then for some reason Shikari was quiet…normally she's quiet loud. I hope the other Sensei's keep a watch on themselves…hmm…_' She thought to herself, trying to focus on her marking.

'_Is it possible…that they're planning something?_'

* * *

><p>The bell rang to signal that there were three minutes for the classes to change over, startling a blonde who was sitting and cradling a cup of tea.<p>

Tsunade closed her eyes momentarily and smirked as she finished her cup of tea from the canteen, standing up and brushing off any remains of cookie crumbs from her person. Her ponytails swung back and forth as she swiftly marched down the corridors in the direction of her classroom.

"The trickster is worried…that just spells doom for us all…and she may not be Kura-Taka now…but she will be."

At that moment, she happened to pass the Drama room on the way to her own class, and she paused in her high-heeled strides as she heard the muffled yelling of Might Gai, the fun-loving, energetic…spandex wearing Drama Sensei.

She opened the door and peeked into the classroom and gaped in astonishment as she saw a cupboard in the middle of the room, shaking and jumping around a little bit, threatening to fall over as it had loads of long sharp pieces of metal sticking out of it.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Tsunade questioned, fully walking into the room.

The class, who were evidently now trying to hold in their laughter when they saw another member of staff walk in, all shook their heads silently, as they could do nothing else, for fear of laughing harder.

Narrowing her eyes, she walked up to the cupboard, scanning for anything that could lure her into any other devious looking traps nearby, and opened it to find Gai struggling go get out of the cupboard. And he was really struggling, twisting and thrashing around as he attempted to free himself, even though the multitude of crossed over strings kept him in place like some kid of puppet.

He looked at her and sighed gratefully. He was in the weirdest position, and the metal poles had run all the way through the cupboard, thus meaning he had had to dodge them to avoid being hit. Tsunade stared at him in shock for a few seconds.

"…Ahem…Uhh…" Gai cleared his throat, gaining her attention again. "Perhaps…a little help here…please?" He asked hopefully. Without a word, Tsunade used a chakra enhanced hand to slice her way through both the metal poles and the strings, allowing him to slowly and safely fall through the doors. "…Thanks." He muttered.

Then a vein throbbed in his forehead as he remembered why he had been in there in the first place. He turned around, only to see that there was no one else but him left in the room, due to Tsunade had disappeared with his class, seeing as she had them herself for their next class.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked down the corridor, reports in hand as he glanced over them all, reading through the names and files of all the students.<p>

"Why did I take this position on?" He sighed out loud. Then he smirked from underneath his mask. 'Then again, if I hadn't we wouldn't have got Kura-Taka back…speaking of…the school's been a lot louder lately. I wonder if it's got anything to do with-'

His inner ramblings were suddenly cut short as an angry yell sounded out from the geography department. With another sigh, he quickly adjusted his course in the direction of the geography rooms, still asking himself why he had decided to take the job.

He opened the door and prepared to talk. "Ok, what's going-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and took a quick look around. "Uhh…Where's Tsunade-Sensei?" He asked raising his visible eyebrow at the class that were silently sat in front of him, small smirks evident on their faces.

"M'afraid we don't know Kakashi." Shikari said with a full blown grin.

Kakashi's eye twitched, but he couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Her mother had only ever deigned to use the 'Sensei' part for him when she knew that she had no other option, and it seemed like her daughter was following in her footsteps.

He was about to ask again, albeit a little more firmly, when a muffled yell rang out, surprising him and making him leap into the air with shock.

"Ts-Tsunade-Sensei is…underneath…t-th-the floorboards? !" He asked incredulously. He put his hands together in the release seal, revealing a small round ring in one of the floorboards. Bending down, he reached for it, pulled and grabbed Tsunade's arm, helping to haul her out of the hidden trapdoor that had been expertly covered.

Kakashi turned around in anger, only to find an empty classroom. Tsunade stormed over to her desk and opened a draw. Then another. And another and another, in frantic succession. Finally she slammed them all back with an annoyed yell.

"AND THEY TOOK MY SAKE." She screamed, running out into the corridor. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME TODAY THAT THEY'VE GOT US."

Kakashi stood there in a slight shock, blinking. "Third…time?" He questioned aloud.

* * *

><p>Shikari laid back on the branch and stared at the clouds, completely relaxed with her whole form around her as they sat under the shade of the tree, bottles of sake all around them.<p>

"So." Minato said, propping himself up on his elbows from where he .

"So." Izumi echoed lazily, closing her eyes contentedly.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked in a slight monotone. Ichiro nudged him playfully and raised a sake bottle to his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? We tricks for the last two lessons! Duh!" He cried happily, taking a swig from the bottle. Then his eyes bulged and he coughed it back out, spitting continuously in an attempt to get rid of the taste. Shikari rolled her eyes and he threw it up to her. She accepted the challenge, taking a small sip herself, letting the taste of the sour liquid roll over her tongue, before firing down the back of her throat. Her eyes watered for a second, but to everyone's, she seemed unaffected.

Ryu coughed to gain everyone's attention. "But can we do that? For the fact remains that-"

"Never mind that Ryu! We can take them!" Konohamaru cried excitedly.

"Wait, Ryu's right." Akiri said.

"He didn't even finish his sentence…" Masa muttered, making Moegi and Coraru hum in agreement warily.

"We can take down Yamato-Sensei easy…It's Kakashi-Sensei we have to look out for." Akiri reasoned, shaking her head and biting her lip a little.

"Fuck Kakashi. We can take him too just as easy." Shikari said, swinging down to meet them. The others jumped to get out of the way, but they were slightly taken aback at her language. "Besides." She grinned. "I've already got a plan and the materials, and we've got ten minutes…" She said slyly.

* * *

><p>Temari sipped her tea gratefully, letting out a small contented sigh at the quiet peace all around her as she sat in the staffroom by herself, her eyes closed in bliss. But it was not to last. Her eyes flew open with a start as a multitude of angry voices burst into the room, with the accompanying people that they belonged to.<p>

"IF THEY DON'T RETURN MY SAKE THEN I'M GOING TO-"

"Tsunade calm down!""I WILL NOT CALM DOWN KAKASHI. I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS VICTIMISED TODAY."

"YOSH! I AGREE WITH PRINCESS TSUNADE! I was most un-YOUTHFULLY trapped in a cupboard. A CUPBOARD!"

"AND I WAS SUPERGLUED TO THE TABLE!"

"Shut up Ebisu, no one cares."

"BUT I MEAN IT. THOSE KIDS HAVE NO RIGHT TO-"

"ALRIGHT. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Temari demanded in a shout, a hard look crossing her expression which had morphed from her earlier inner peace, to a more disgruntled frown.

There was a silence, and they all started to shout at once again, minus Kakashi, who rolled his visible eye and started to make cups of tea for the other Sensei's.

Temari held her hands up to make them stop, and she tried again. "Ebisu, I know what happened to you, but Gai and Tsunade, what has happened to you guys?" She asked more specifically.

"It's like the Perilous Four have returned to cause us all hell again!" Tsunade said, a slight hiss in her voice which made Temari shudder.

"Ebisu, Tsunade and my youthful self have been pranked earlier today. Ebisu during lesson one, myself the third lesson and Tsunade the latest period." Gai explained.

Temari hummed in a low baritone for a few seconds and then she shrugged. "Well, no big deal. It's over with." She said nonchalantly.

Tsunade flared up. "It's your form! And they stole MY sake!"

Temari flapped her hand as she helped Kakashi by handing Tsunade and Ebisu two of the four new cups of either tea or coffee, which they accepted, letting Tsunade pause as she sat down with hers and sipped the hot caffeinated liquid. Unlike most, she didn't wince at it's heat.

Tsunade drank sake for goodness sake.

Hardcore.

Ebisu harrumphed quietly to himself, as though he was trying to seek out a little bit of attention or sympathy to what he considered 'an ordeal', which was just a general trick having been played on him. Of course, no one paid mind to him. At all. So he continued to drink his tea and quickly pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Gai sighed and leant against the counter, placing his steaming cup of tea behind him on the counter behind him. "The bell will go in a minute." He said, glancing up at the speaker on the wall. Everyone followed his gaze as they too looked up at the wall in amiable silence.

Not soon after he'd said those words, the bell did go, and the Sensei's bid each other their goodbye's before hurrying off to their classes. Temari was left at the staffroom kitchen's sink, finishing off the remainder of the drying up as she rubbed a plate round and round and round with a dishcloth, for quite a few minutes, even though it was by now evidently dry.

She couldn't shake off a feeling…one that she felt was to her…all too…familiar.

Then the weight of Tsunade's earlier statement hit her, and she nearly dropped the plate, making her quickly set it aside atop of the dishcloth. "It's like the Perilous Four have _returned_…?" She wondered out loud to herself. Her eyes widened. "Oh god. Yamato." She said, standing up abruptly and pegging it out of the staffroom, knocking into Asuma accidentally as she did so.

"Hey! Watch out there Temari!" Asuma called after her with a light frown on his usually easy-going features.

"Sorry! I've got to stop number four!" She called back urgently, the force of the statement seeming to make her speed up as though she was running out of time.

Which she was.

Naturally.

* * *

><p>Yamato finished getting the basketball courts ready as he fixed the final net onto the basketball pole. Dusting his hands down on his trousers, he decided to let them all in.<p>

"Ok, guys. Today I'm going to let you pick your teams…So I want a group of six and a group of seven, and the team of six, I'd like you to please put on those orange bibs on which are over there in the right hand corner. Quickly please, because the more time you waste, the less time you'll get on the pitch." He ordered, poking his head into the games cupboard to rummage around for a better basketball, seeing as the one he had picked earlier had mysteriously deflated.

He looked around in a squint, seeing as the depths of the games covered was teeming with darkness that slithered over itself in the murky depths of the cupboard with the most horrendous stench of sweat. Yet with an exasperated sigh, he resigned to switching on the side light to get a better view. He stared.

Every single one of the basketballs has been deflated.

With an even more exasperated sigh, he picked up a nearby football, prepared to use it as a suitable substitute.

Then he heard a small explosion that ended in a slight 'poof'. Echoed by a few more, and small laugh. Rolling his eyes, he started to turn around, but as he did so, something hit him square in the face and exploded, covering his face. Some of…whatever it was…managed to explode into his mouth, and as its dry, poofy texture hit his tongue, he realised it was flour.

Yet before he could do anything, his body erupted into spasms as he was continually hit with what felt to him like small round balloons that contained flour. He was so stunned that he felt himself falling backwards, and gravity took a hold of him, bringing him crashing down into the games cupboard.

Yamato spluttered from where he lay on the floor, and then there was silence. The silence invaded the room like small wisps of smoke, and it stayed, with the only sound being the slight panting of Yamato's breathing. Yet the silence lasted.

Suddenly there was a bang, and it echoed throughout the gym hall. Someone had entered, but seemed to take no further advance into the hall, as nothing else was heard.

Temari gaped as she saw the complete and utter carnage from within the Gym. It looked…terrible…to say the least.

It almost looked like the Perilous Four had returned.

"TEMARI. DID YOU DO THIS?" Yamato yelled angrily. He was stood in the doorway of the cupboard, and his face was a mask of anger…and flour.

In fact, most of him was covered with flour, and he progressed towards her with a murderous look upon his face.

Temari was speechless as she took in his appearance. Nearly every piece of his body was covered with fine white flour, and it coated him like icing did a cake.

She gulped as he started towards her, and she held her hands up defensively. "N-No! Yamato Sensei I swear. It wasn't me, for once…" She said, backing away. She only stopped when he did, and that was a few menacing steps afterwards.

"But damn I wish I had. You look ridiculous." She snorted.

"Tsk. Go back to your own class or something. BEFORE I make you help clean this up." Yamato muttered, wiping his hand tiredly on his face.

Temari snorted again with uncontrollable laughter as she saw the trail left on his face, and she quickly turned tail and fled before he could grab a hold of her.

'That was number four.' She thought to herself as she ran. 'I need to get to number five…'

'And quickly.'

* * *

><p>"Ichiro!" Coraru called quietly, gesturing for him to come over to her. When he started slowly walking over to her, the gesture rapidly increased, signalling for him to walk faster. Which he obeyed.<p>

Shikari, Minato, Akiri, Izumi, Kairi and Nayuri were all standing by, watching closely as they watched the final plan begin to unfold.

Akiri had her Byakūgan activated, and was keeping an eye on the doors, making sure that no-one came out and noticed what they were doing. The Hyūga nearly let out one of her explosive snorts as Minato ran a little and tripped, rolling and coming up on one knee with his hands clasped, and his fingers in a gun shape. Kairi quickly adopted the same pose at his back, making the two very much Mission Impossible look-alikes.

Izumi rolled her eyes and signalled to Shikari and Nayuri, who hurried back as Ichiro and Coraru quietly sped past them, a length of rope in their hands, of which one was being tightly secured to the door handle on one side of the corridor which read 'M1', which stood for 'Maths 1'. Whereas the other was being tied by Coraru to the other side of the corridor which read 'B3', standing for 'Biology 3'.

Shikari nudged Nayuri, whose deep purple hair flicked around as she spun to look at her. Shikari nodded to the rope being tied to the two doors.

"You know, they say that that rope was made from the inner lining of the stomach of the most powerful dragon king." She said solemnly, her head nodding sagely.

Nayuri, Minato, Izumi and Akiri gaped at her, mouths open and eyes wide. "It's really that powerful?" Izumi whispered in awe.

Kairi rolled his eyes at his sister.

"No…" Shikari said finally, shaking her head. "It's just really strong rope." She admitted.

Akiri bit her lip to keep from laughing at Izumi's disappointed face, and turned back to her guard watch duty on the corner of the corridor. Her face suddenly tightened and she tapped Shikari on the elbow repeatedly.

"DUDE. RED ALERT. TEMARI-SENSEI IS RUNNING IN THIS DIRECTION. HURRY UP." She hissed urgently, still tapping non-stop at Shikari, even though her friend was already listening to her.

Everyone else with them heard, and they all froze. Ichiro nudged Coraru, and she nodded, and they finished their expert knots within record time tugging them slightly as a check. The others ran up to them in a panic, and they looked around desperately as they were suddenly able to hear Temari's rapidly approaching footsteps. Shikari then knocked on the doors hard five times with her fists, and grabbed them all by the arms.

* * *

><p>Temari rounded the corner to see…no-one. She blinked in surprise. The was no one in the corridor.<p>

"I could have sworn I heard…" She started to say something out loud to herself, but then she noticed a length of rope that loosely dangled in the middle of the corridor, suspended like a hammock between two doors. Narrowing her eyes she started to walk towards it, but when she was within arms reach, one of the handles was pulled down and the door was pulled inwards.

Or rather…was tried to be pulled inwards.

Once it got to a certain length which created a small gap between the door and its frame, it juddered to a stop. Temari blinked once.

"What the hell…?" Kakashi's voice came from inside the door, of which was now being pulled several times, each time failing to pull the door inwards successfully. Temari's hands flew to her mouth to stop a small giggle coming out, and she bit her bottom lip a little, the motion hidden behind her hands.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the corridor which was now joined to the door which was currently being tried to be opened, also decided to join in.

Jiraiya's surprised grunt sounded from within the door as he too tried to open the door to his Biology room. "Oi, Oi….What's this?" He asked in his gruff-like voice.

Both the doors were now pulling away at each other, trying to open their doors with little success as they battled away at each other with large amounts of strength that put strains on the doors.

Temari finally caved in, and she collapsed in hysterics, holding on to the wall for support as she watched the carnage that was being wrecked to the doors as both Jiraiya and Kakashi yanked away at them, both aiming for the same, near impossible goal.

They both abruptly stopped, yet Temari's hysterical laughter continued.

"All yours Kakashi." Jiraiya's voice floated through to Kakashi, who cracked his knuckles as he replied. "With pleasure." He said darkly, cracking his final knuckle.

Temari tried to control her breathing, but then stopped breathing altogether in shock as the rope snapped as though it had been cut with a giant pair of scissors, and one of the doors fully opened, revealing Kakashi in the doorway, pushing up his Hitai-ate.

"KUURRRRAAAA-TTAAAKKKAA!" He yelled, nearly raising the school to the ground with the angry force behind his yell as he glared at her. Temari stood up and gulped, her hands out defensively a little as he started to run at her, making her flee in the opposite direction.

"IT WASN'T MEEEEEEEEE~!" She screamed dashing down one corridor after the next, Kakashi hot on her heels.

She sped into the staffroom and looked around desperately.

Gai, who was sat in one of the more comfortable chairs, chuckled as Temari dived behind the staffroom sofa. "Getting into trouble again are we Kura-Taka?"

Temari glared at him indignantly, pointing to herself proudly with her thumb. "Me? Honestly Sensei, how long do you think I've been doing this for now? Trouble? Heh you're in trouble if you get caught."

A shadow loomed over her and she gulped. She squeaked as Kakashi grabbed her shoulder. "Gotcha." He said ominously.

Temari glanced over to Gai in a panic as he laughed in his deep voice. "….Ahhhh'm in trouble."

* * *

><p>There was a silence, but it didn't last.<p>

One of the ceiling tiles moved, sliding up and sideways to reveal a small square hole in the ceiling, and one by one, eight small figures dropped down to the floor in swift succession, their stomachs hurting from the suppressed laughter.

"That…" Shikari gasped to her equally joyous friends, who all had grins on the faces. "Was EPIC." She said, matching their grins.

* * *

><p>Temari grumbled as she massaged the back of her head irritably from where Kakashi had hit her. "I told you, it wasn't me." She said, arranging another table in the hall as they began to set up for the parents evening which was soon to commence.<p>

Kakashi looked up at her, his Sharingan covered once more with his Hitai-ate. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked innocently, placing another chair next to one of the tables.

"…Nothing." Temari growled. "Nothing at all."

"Good." Kakashi said, standing upright. He looked around, surveying the hall. "Ok, the students will be coming in with their parents in less than ten minutes. So I think it's time for a quick tea or coffee, and then back to business." He said, smiling at her.

"…Oh hell." She muttered, following him to the cafeteria where many teas and coffee's had been already laid out for those who wanted one when they came in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah. I know…it was a long one…But you guys deserve it for having waited so long. AND OH MY GOD IT'S NEARLY PARENTS EVENING YAAAAY. <strong>_

_**Good thing is, because I felt bad about not updating in so long, I made sure to do a little of the next chapter as well in readiness for updating next week...**_

_**…So…**_

_**Who's up for an old school reunion? ;)**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Kaitaru**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	16. Parents Evening

_**DO READ ON! MY MINIONS! (Of whom I have missed so VERY much, but you may now blame school and all its…ABSUUUURD ideas such as exams, which have kept me from updating. RAAWWWRR. To the school, I hereby say; NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!) ;D\**_

**_By the way: DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if I owned Naruto, I would have bragged all over the world by now. *Raises eyebrow* What do YOU think. Seen me in the papers lately? Thought not. You squib. ;D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.<strong>

**Parents Evening. **

"Temari!" Konohamaru called happily, rushing over to her. A cough from Kakashi's general direction had him hastily adding the word 'Sensei' to the end of it as he fiddled with his long blue scarf.

Temari looked up at him as she sat down behind a desk, and she smiled in welcome, fixing her four signature ponytails so that they were steadfast and set in her hair. "Oh hey Konohamaru! Guessing you're staying back for your Uncle?" She asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Asuma said that I might as well help out with the teas and coffee's." Konohamaru said, looking slightly grumpy as he said it, folding his arms over his chest as if trying to outwardly prove how he felt about it.

Temari stopped herself from sniggering as she smothered with a small delicate cough. "Well luckily, I've already had a cup of tea, but if you wouldn't mind bringing one in for me about halfway through?" She inquired politely. Konohamaru grinned at her, slightly relieved.

"Sure thing Temari-Sensei!" He chirped, waving as he ran over to Tsunade, probably with the same question.

Temari sighed as she heard an odd rumbling sound erupt from the floor, and she glanced at the doors of the hall to see the doors being pulled back and held open by small props of wood that stuck themselves firmly to the floor to prevent the doors from being closed. Yamato smirked at Temari as he saw her gulp, and with a withering smirk at him she secretly flipped him the one fingered salute, making him snort with laughter into his coffee.

However, their mirth didn't last for long, as the parents and children…filed in.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED. WHOO!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled heartily as he was among the first to step in. Ichiro laughed and fist bumped him, and Hanabi just sighed, giving up as she watched her two boys laugh.

Temari watched hopelessly and face palmed. '_Kami-Sama Help me…_' She thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Temari smiled nervously as Kiba and Ichiro strutted up to her table, Hanabi in tow as she stroked Akamaru behind the ears as he also followed behind them. Kiba sat down, his hand quickly clasping Hanabi's to reassure her that everything would be fine. Ichiro blanched visibly and rolled his eyes, making Temari force herself not to laugh.<p>

"So Temari." Kiba said with a smirk. Then he stopped himself. "I mean, Temari-_Sensei_…Ma'am." He joked. Hanabi laughed, as did Temari.

"Yeurgh. Don't go there." Temari laughed, pulling an icky face at him. Regaining her composure a little, she cleared her throat and glanced down the register that she had. "Well…We'll start with Ichiro…shall we?" Temari said, glancing at the boy who was grinning back at her, looking all too much like his father.

"Sounds like a plan." Hanabi nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Well…To be honest he's great to have in the class. He's fun, energetic, full of…" Here she glanced at him with a smirk. "…Ideas…."

His parents laughed, and Ichiro nodded. "Like a boss." He added proudly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up and into the distance, only stopping when his dad ruffled his hair, carefully minding Nasuada.

Nasuada growled slightly and jumped down onto the floor and clambered up Akamaru until she was safely resting between his ears on top of his head.

"Unfortunately he's inherited his father's mischievous traits, and is most likely to become a part of his own group. Yes Kiba, you were just as bad as Dodger." Temari said, rolling her eyes at Kiba's mock pained look. "But in English he puts forward his own ideas, and whenever he's not imitating some accent that I've never heard before in my life, I can actually understand what he's saying."

Kiba laughed and turned to his son. "You 'ave to make sure zat you leesten to your leeder." He said, imitating a perfect Russian accent, making Akamaru's ears perk up and give a small but happy yap.

"Iy do leesten to miy leeder." Ichiro huffed in the same accent.

Temari and Hanabi looked at each other with small smiles and Hanabi shrugged as if to say '_Don't look at me, I have got no idea. And they're related to me._'

"His homework has…usually been on time…and it's not like I set loads anyway, because we do a lot of it in class. And his test scores are pretty much on par with what his effort grades are during class which is basically a B, so he's doing average for his own standards. Which is good, but we can probably get him up to the next grade." Temari concluded, nodding in approval to Ichiro as Kiba and Hanabi mulled over it and also looked to Ichiro.

"You're not doing too badly then." Hanabi laughed, lightly punching Ichiro in the arm.

He shrugged in embarrassment, and Temari laughed. "Too modest there Ichiro, too modest."

Kiba then leaned forward to Temari. "And what about his…uhh…Extra-curricular activities, eh Kura-Taka?" He said, smirking deviously. Temari ignored her old nickname, but the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"He's proven to be following in your footsteps Kiba. You might have to keep an eye out, he might be taking on your podium." She informed him, winking at Ichiro who grinned back at her.

Kiba glanced to Ichiro and raised an eyebrow at him. "Can't be having that…I mean. Temari, myself and our old groups have a reputation to uphold."

Temari coughed slightly and looked away. "You do, yeah." She laughed slightly.

The Inuzuka glared at her. "I heard about this. Now Kura-Taka, is no-one else but you Temari. Don't you forget that. We were behind you every step of the way, and we always will be. Don't give up now Kura-Taka." He said. He didn't say it harshly, but his voice was firm, and Temari swallowed and hmm'd, making it unclear whether it was either a 'yes' or a 'no'.

Kiba then slapped his thighs and grinned before standing up and offering a hand to her. "Nice to see you, to see you nice." Kiba joked as Temari shook her head and rolled her eyes simultaneously before standing up and shaking his hand.

"Well, it's been great to see you Temari." Hanabi said, awkwardly embracing her over the desk as they bid their farewell's and left to go and see the next teacher on their list.

Temari sat down again and put one hand on the side of her face and breathed out a small laugh. "I'm going to need more caffeine." She muttered.

Konohamaru, who was passing by as she said this, rolled his eyes and made off towards the canteen to the stocks of tea and coffee, muttering under his breath slightly as he fetched her a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Temari sipped her new coffee gratefully and placed it on a small table behind her that was specially put there for teas and coffee's. Then she looked up as she noticed another couple advancing their way through the noisy crowds of parents and their children towards her. Her heart both leapt and dropped at the same time, and she felt like she wanted to either leap up and yell in happiness, or sink through the floor.<p>

"TEMARI!" Sakura yelled happily as she flopped down in one of the two seats. Temari grinned at her as Sakura grasped her hand and held it tightly, as though she was never going to let go.

"…Ow." Temari winced.

Immediately Sakura realised her mistake, due to her super strength, and she let go. Temari grinned ruefully and massaged the pins and needles out of her hand. Her grin turned into a glare as Sakura's other half sat down in the other remaining chair.

Temari forced herself to nod politely as she greeted him through gritted teeth. "Sasuke." Said man smirked, and Temari's teeth clenched so hard that they could have cracked.

"Feeling any better, Temari?" He asked innocently.

Temari took a sip of her coffee and snorted irritably as she placed it back down. "Hah, yeah. Splendid, no thanks to you. But that's not what we're here to talk about…Is it." She snarled, moving the conversation on.

Sakura nodded eagerly, seemingly having ignored her husband and best friends little spat. "Of course, we want to hear about the devious tricks you've been teaching Kairi and Izumi." She smiled, her short hair swishing a little, drawing Temari's attention to it.

Temari's teal eyes widened. "S-S-Sakura! Your hair!" She exclaimed.

"I wondered when you'd notice." The pinkette grinned.

"It's gorgeous! But why?" Temari asked, mourning the loss of her friends once luscious fuchsia locks.

Sakura flicked her hair over her shoulder and sighed wistfully. "Well, it made things easier, and anyway, I felt like I needed a change. So this was the result."

Temari nodded in understanding. "Ahh, I see. It's lovely!" She said, smiling at her friend. "Now then," she started once more, glancing down at the papers that she had scrambled around on her desk, "let's get down to the task at hand. Izumi and Kairi, yes?"

"Of course." Sasuke intoned, smirking a little as Temari glared in his direction once more and then focused wholly on talking to Sakura.

"I'll start with Izumi. She gets good grades, hands in her work on time to a good standard, she is…usually attentive in class, and can often seem to be very…calculating."

"Calculating?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes dear, it's something she inherited from you. Formulating schemes and other such plans whilst pretending to focus. Quite a handy skill to have inherited from you, I daresay."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "You're right there." She agreed shortly.

Sakura gasped, pretending to act indignant. She was good at it too, she didn't make it into some of the high spots in the school plays with Temari for nothing. "I was not!" She protested. "Well…Maybe I did." She admitted. "But it was with the classes best interest at heart."

The new English teacher giggled, and Sasuke was reminded of the time. "And what of Kairi?" He asked stoically, making Sakura and Temari roll their eyes simultaneously.

"Kairi's not bad in class usually. He's very much like his father. Likes to look down on people sometimes, which his sister berates him for on a daily basis, gets good grades, can often be rather quiet and broody for when he's not taking part in class tomfoolery…But he has been making up part of the new version of a certain mischievous boy group I can remember in our class."

"The Mischievous Musketeers?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He snorted contemptuously. "I severely doubt it. That Dobe ringleader got himself into more trouble than he could handle. Even when we went on missions as a ninja team, he-"

"Oh Sasuke, he wasn't that bad." Sakura said.

"Yes he was." Sasuke said venomously. "If it wasn't for the Dobe, we wouldn't have had to-"

"Woah, woah, woah…hold the phone. You guys were put into a three-man cell with Naruto Uzumaki?" Temari said, wide-eyed.

Sakura nodded gaily. "Yeah. He wasn't all that bad. Sasuke's bitter because I helped Naruto pull some of the pranks on him sometimes." She caught Sasuke's scowl that he sent her way, and she ignored it slightly. "Ok, so he messed up a few times and nearly cost Sasuke his social life because others thought that he was gay due to him having to go in and save Naruto's ass when he was in a pinch, but it really wasn't that bad." Temari whistled through her teeth as she held back a snigger. "Damn." She said. "You three must've made a freaking strong team…" She commented.

"Of course we did. We're formidable." Sasuke said, an almost proud look entering his usually emotionless eyes.

"Just as your kids will be, I'm sure." Temari added.

Sakura beamed at the compliment towards her children, and patted Sasuke's arm. "Well in that case, I think we'd best leave it there." She concluded, smiling at her tom-boy friend. "Temari, we'll have to have another girls night soon. Call me?" She said, mimicking her hand as a phone, making Temari nod semi-enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure." She agreed half-heartedly. "See you later." She called, waving them off as they were lost in the swarm of gradually moving pairs of parents, the occasional student with them, seeing as most of them had opted to stay at home.

* * *

><p>"KURA-TAKA!" A loud, cheerful voice yelled. Temari looked up in a panic to see Naruto bouncing towards her with Hinata in tow, who waved shyly.<p>

Naruto flopped down into one of the vacant chairs, a radiant smile across his face so that his cat whiskers stretched slightly across his cheeks as he laughed. "Long time no see, Kura-Taka!" He said happily.

"Shhhh!" Temari hushed him violently. "Not so loud." She said, glancing in Kakashi's direction, as he was currently talking to Kiba, who was looking much more serious than he had with Temari, but hey. That was Kakashi for you. However, she quickly broke away her glance at him as his single eye flickered to her momentarily.

"Eh?" Naruto asked confusedly as Hinata gracefully sank into the chair beside her husband. "But it's your name."

"No it's not." She said just as violently, busying herself by rustling through the papers on her desk as she tried to find the Uzumaki twins amongst them all.

A hand clapped down onto the desk, startling her before her brow knitted into a frown. "Yes…It is. And it always will be." Naruto said in a deadly serious tone. "I've heard about this, you rejecting who you are." He continued. "Don't you dare….Don't you dare give up now."

Temari shrugged it off with a 'hmm' and cleared her throat importantly. "Uhh…We're here to talk about Nayuri and Minato. Right?" She reminded them.

Hinata nodded, smiling at her nervously and looking at her friend through her pale, byakuugan-ability eyes. "I-Indeed we are." She affirmed. "How are they doing Temari? Are they any good at English?" She asked tentatively.

"I should say so!" Temari laughed, glancing over one of Minato's previous homework's. "Minato especially, as his father's inherited humour definitely comes in handy." She said, glancing up at Naruto, who grinned in response. "He's good in class too, answers questions well enough when he's not laughing his head off over something. On the right track to becoming the ringleader of the second generation of the Mischievous Musketeers, he is."

Naruto's grin turned into a full 100 kilowatt beam of delight.

"And his sister is on par with him, and taking up the podium of being in the Devious Quartet." She added.

"The Devious Quartet?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"The new version of the Perilous Four." Temari explained roughly, choking out their old team name forcedly. Hinata clapped her hands excitedly at receiving the good news and Naruto leaned back into the chair and sighed contentedly. "Ahhhh, back in the _day_." He chortled. "Those were the good old days."

Temari and Hinata shared a knowing glance, but Temari swallowed back thoughts of her old school days before she could get a chance to think about the fun they used to have. "Yeah…" She murmured. "Those were the good old days." She agreed. She mentally shook herself awake.

"I think Minato needs to buckle down a little more if he wants to get that A. I know he can reach it…perhaps if he set himself a rival, it would raise both of their grades, if he was working towards a goal. Then he might catch up to Nayuri's standard of writing. Minato can write well, and he as the humour to back him up, but Nayuri's is of better standard and vocabulary range. They're both good speakers too. So if they try and aim that little bit higher, I don't see why they shouldn't be able to reach the next target." Temari finalised hurriedly, starting feel tired already…and it was only her third interview in. She was going to need more coffee. She was sure of it.

Hinata nodded, a small grin adorning her features. Naruto stood up and fist pumped the air above his head. "BELIEVE IT! THEY ARE BRILLIANT!" He announced proudly, feeling like the proudest father in the world.

Hinata face-palmed. At the moment, she could say that she was the most embarrassed wife in the world. Yet she was still infatuated with him. Temari snorted with laughter and held a hand over her mouth as Hinata stood and held her arms out to awkwardly embrace her over the desk.

"Thanks Kura-Taka. Hope you get a caffeine boost soon." Hinata said with a sneaky wink and smile, pulling Naruto away as she left a stunned Temari standing up and swaying slightly.

"They just…get it." She muttered to herself, smirking knowingly after them.

* * *

><p>Temari was tempted to call Konohamaru over to ask for some tea, but at the moment he was busy having a staring contest with Gai-Sensei. This just made the temptation all the worse. As she was about to call out to him, she felt a slight prickle along her bare forearm, and she looked down to see a small black bug crawling up towards her wrist and onto her hand.<p>

She cocked her head to the left and stared at it for a minute, refusing to be grossed out. When it reached her fingertips, she held it out to a tall man who wore sunglasses over his eyes, who had just approached the desk from behind his wife, who was already casually seated in one the chairs, seeming thoroughly at home.

"Shino…" Temari acknowledged. "Hana…"

Hana grinned and held her fist out to the teacher, her grin getting wider so that her red triangle tattoo's on her cheeks stretched a little as Temari responded by bumping her own fist with Hana's. "Kura-Taka. Came back to cause havoc, huh? Good on you girl. I'm rooting for you." She said, winking at her.

Temari gritted her teeth. Whoever was putting people up to say these things had better watch out, before she started dealing out some pain. "I'm not back to cause havoc, as you call it, Hana. I'm here to be a teacher." She said, dangerously polite, making Hana hold up her hands in lazy defence.

"Ok, ok. But remind me one day to say 'I told you so'." The once Inuzuka girl said mysteriously, leaving Temari feeling a little miffed.

"We are here to talk about Ryu…Yes?" Temari asked, leading the conversation down a different track.

"Indeed we are. For if-"

"So then, let's see…Ah. Ryu. He's quiet, does his work well and hands it in on time. He could do better with grammar checks…sometimes I get about, six lines, with no full stops, commas, exclamation marks, question marks, nothing. It's amusing, but we need to work on it." She said as she glanced over some of the comments that she had written on previous homework's.

"What about vocabulary?" Shino asked, sounding desperate.

Temari waved it away. "Seriously, Shino. You try to give him any more words and the kid might as well be a dictionary. He doesn't need to expand his vocabulary any further, he already uses it as much as you used to in your everyday speech."

His wife snorted and folded her arms. "He still does." She commented dryly.

"Uhm…I wouldn't mind it if he tried to have fun a little once in a while…I mean, actually play when they go out onto the field or something. He's athletic, but he could actually have some fun with that. Not to mention it would open up his cursing vocabulary if he fell over and-" She stopped as she noticed the dark glaring aura pulsing from Shino, and she quickly back-pedalled over her last sentence. "Not that he should be swearing anytime soon because he is quite young, but still he should try to play a little bit. His exam predictions are going pretty well and is currently on target for a B. If he can keep it up, that's great." She said, hoping to hurriedly summarise it so that she could get rid of them and a headache that she could feel coming on.

"Is that it?" Hana asked quickly, understand her friend immediately and flashing her a smile.

"Yup, that's about it." She nodded, grateful of her friends attentiveness.

Shino frowned from behind his glasses, but nevertheless he stood up and thanked her as he started to take leave with his wife. Temari waved cheerfully at them as they went. "Night Shino! Don't let the bed bugs bite-oh wait." She joked with a snort of laughter. Shino turned and glared at he and Temari gulped slightly.

"Time for a short break." Temari said abruptly as she hurriedly slipped out of Shino's glare and stepped outside into the cool fresh air, letting the breeze wash over her thankfully. She was stood there, gazing up into the stars for nigh on five to ten minutes, contemplating her life as a teacher as she massaged her aching temples to help soothe the internal hammering into a dull, numb ache.

Four appointments in and the heat of the hall had started to get to her, causing her madness levels to rise, in terms of 'fun' madness. And it didn't help with all of her old friends calling her Kura-Taka.

She knew they were doing it on purpose. She knew everyone was.

It was going to take nothing short of a lightening strike to get her to re-take her old name again, and that was far from happening.

However. She did need a _little_ bit of fun.

Screwing up her eyes tightly, she scrolled through the options of things that she hadn't done before, even when she was at school. Which instantly ruled out the larger ideas that were swimming around in her creative head. They were like a list in her mind, yet none seemed to fit the criteria that she was looking for.

Until she came across the perfect one. It just…fit. Beautifully…there was no other words to describe how wonderfully the crime was to fit the scene.

"Just this _once_…" She sniggered, securing her four pony-tails tightly on her head and bracing herself by placing her hands on the lever of the hall doors, readying herself and clearing her throat.

With a heave, she quickly forced the door open and all but flew down the hall with incredible speed.

"TRROOOLLLLLL!" She screamed in a booming voice, making heads turn in astonishment and shock towards her. "TRROOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" She repeated, slowing to a halt as she reached her desk, making sure that she had everyone's attention.

There was a silence.

"Just thought you ought to know." She said almost in a whisper, fake fainting into the chair.

Immediately, an explosive snort was heard from the other side of the hall, which sounded rather familiar, and she was able to hear Naruto's loud guffaws from where he and Hinata were talking to Asuma, who both held wide grins on their faces.

The hall soon erupted into laughter, and Temari grinned inwardly as she sat up and pretended to shuffle her papers importantly.

"Thought that racket was you, eh sis?" The familiar voice of the eldest of her two younger brothers broke in on her thoughts.

Temari chuckled and shrugged as categorized the last offending piece of paper that had recently managed to slip off the table as she had sat down. "Couldn't resist the temp-Wait, what?"

Sure enough, as Temari looked up from her paperwork, she saw her brother's painted face looking down at her from where he stood in front of the desk, his hair ruffled and untidy, as though he had just got out of bed. Which he probably had.

"Kankuro…You don't have any kids." Temari said, blinking.

Her brother shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to annoy you, besides it doesn't look like you've laughed today, so you probably need a break." He said with a quick cheerful wink, leaning back in his chair with his hands in his pockets as he grinned.

There was an awkward silence, in which Temari cleared her throat a couple of times, thinking of something to say before she leapt over the table and throttled him. You couldn't blame her really, it was what she liked to call 'sibling love'. In her opinion, all was fair in love and war, as she constantly reminded him.

"You know something. Small kids scare me a little…I mean, at the weekend I went to a fair and did a little paid work by looking after the bouncy castle for the day, and…I talking to a little girl who was in line for the bouncy castle when she asked who I was texting. As a joke, I told her I was texting my boyfriend. I mean, don't tell him this, but it was just Gaara. Ok? A dead serious look crossed her face and she said to me; 'Boys are like spiders. Creepy and gross. At least you can squish a spider. Not a boy though. I've tried.'"

Temari cracked up at the horrified look on her brothers face, unsuccessfully trying to cover her mouth delicately with her hand as she all but snorted into it with laughter. Kankuro was also laughing a little, and as proof he held up the phone to show that at the time, he had indeed been texting Gaara.

"Oh my Kami…Kankuro, you gotta stop trying to put me in hospital…" She gasped, taking a small sip of a coffee, sounding like she was coming up to breathe after a deep dive.

"I'm serious!" He exclaimed, gesturing in earnest. "These kids scare me, and if they're like that before they come to you in this…asylum, Kami knows what they'll be like after you've had your way with them!" He laughed humorously.

His sister's smile faded a little, and she cleared her throat, feeling awkward once again. Kankuro's expression hardened, and his smile faded altogether. "This isn't what you want." He stated, making her stare at him in confusion. "The job's all well and good Temari, but you've gotta be who you are. You want to be free, I can see that. Times got rough for you back then, and now recently…but you NEVER gave up. Even then…so you better not give up now. You were the best sister I could have ever wished for, and I learnt it all from you. I want you back as you were, because it's who you are. So do us all a favour and blow us away like you used to."

Temari ground her teeth together. "Why?…Everyone keeps telling me 'don't give up'. I've already given up, so why do they keep telling me not to?" She asked.

Kankuro barked a short laugh, but not an unkind one. "Baka sister. Because we can see that you haven't yet given up. For proof, look back five minutes ago into what you just did." He said, rising and melting away into the crowd, leaving his sister to the mercy of yet more family who had just breached the horizon and were headed towards her.

'_What I just did…Proof?' _Temari thought in confusion. _'I just had a little fun, that's all. Is…Is that what he means?' _

"Wake up, dozy." Gaara, her youngest brother drawled, smirking as she snapped back into reality instead of mulling over their brothers earlier words.

"Hey!" Aranya said brightly, setting herself down comfortably beside her husband. "You alright Temari? You looked like some paintball just slapped you in the face with a marshmallow attached." She said.

Luckily, Temari had understood that, however weird it had sounded. "Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Aranya. Great actually. Yourself?" She responded, trying to force a smile.

"Yep, absolutely…spiffing!" She replied, looking pleased with her chosen fancy word as she brushed her dark curled locks over her shoulder with a grin which Temari naturally returned.

"Temari, get on with it. This place is making me…irritable." Gaara intoned.

Aranya rolled her eyes. "Oh, lighten up." She said, lightly hitting his shoulder. "She's your sister."

"…Yes dear." He replied, clearing his throat and looking away, slightly embarrassed.

Temari sniggered quietly. "I can see who wears the pants in THIS relationship. Gaara…you are so whipped…"

Gaara's eyeliner rimmed light green eyes hardened at the dig, and his jaw set firmly as he stared at his sister dangerously, a move he had been well known for to help scare bullies in the past. "Shut up," he said, "or I'll make out with her in front of you." He threatened.

"I'm ok with this." Aranya said, nodding as if this made perfect sense.

Temari, slightly grossed out, decided that this was a good time to move the conversation on before it got any more awkward. "So…uhh…lets talk about Masa shall we?"

"Can I make out first?" Aranya asked, shooting a quick, flirty glance in Gaara's direction as she laughed sycophantically.

"N…N…No!" Temari half squeaked/stuttered, still unused to seeing her youngest brother kiss. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her as he noticed her discomfort, as if reading her thoughts, and her eyes pleaded with him silently. A small smile formed on his lips and he grabbed Aranya's lips with his own, for a good ten long seconds, making them both need to come up for air.

Temari's mouth was open in an 'O' shape and her eyes were crinkled at the edge, feeling very awkward as she all but looked at the ceiling. Gaara and Aranya shared a thin tight-lipped, laughter suppressing smile before turning back to face her.

"So." Aranya said. "Masa." She supplied for her sister-in-law.

Grateful for the conversation pointer, Temari cleared her throat and ran her finger down the list of names before stopping at her nephew's name and reading off the file number from it, leaning down and grabbing said file from the pile that were massed around her feet.

"Masa. Let's see…Well, he's very much like Gaara in the classroom. In form and English. He can be quite serious and quiet, but he's got a dark, devious side to him that can sometimes…sneak forward and devilishly put through his own ideas. It would be scary, if I didn't know him as well as I did. He's on track for an A, and he hands in homework on time, is getting good marks on tests…usually polite…can be a bit OCD at times, but that's understandable…" Suddenly she looked pointedly at Gaara.

"But can you please refrain him from trying to Sand Bullet people whenever they try to take his coloured crayons? I know it sounds weird, but he's very protective of them. It would be understandable, if he didn't keep trying to kill them every time they try to borrow one."

Gaara chuckled quietly, and Aranya laughed out loud, hiding it behind her hand. "I raised him well…" She said between bouts of laughter.

"I'm serious!" Temari insisted, fighting to keep an unstoppable grin off of her face.

"GOOD. If he stabs people with them, they'll just end up pretty and colourful. It might be an improvement. Especially for that Uchiha kid. I'm thinking pink…not green. One of the onesie twins might suddenly get attracted to him. Ewwwwww…" Aranya said, shuddering at the thought of the green spandex onesie twins and when she had encountered Rock Lee for the first time when teaching them to dance for the prom.

Gaara sighed and started to try and reign her in. "Nya-Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"…"

"…Did you?"

"Yes."

"Rude…"

"You love me."

"GUYS. I know we're related, but there's only SO MUCH I can handle."

Gaara stood up and pulled Aranya protectively close to him as he smirked at Temari. "Then we'll leave you to the mercy of the other parents and head home to continue this…" He said, his tone very suggestive.

Temari threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "Ok! Fine…Go…But I mean it about those crayons!" She yelled to the sound of their departing laughter. Suddenly Aranya shrieked. "OH MY KAMI PLEASE JUST GET RID OF THAT ONESIE ALREADY! FREAK."

The English teacher face palmed, as did Ayume and Coraru as they sat beside Rock Lee, who had all but zipped into the now vacant seat in front of Temari, startling her.

"TEMARI! YOU BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BLOSSOMS?" Lee cried, his eyes full of concern.

She knew what he was getting at, but she tactfully avoided it. Which wasn't too hard. "Lee, you've gotta calm down. Yes, I know it's all part of your youth, or, whatever, but there are other people here. 'Kay?" She said, wincing as Lee's full 100kilowatt beam shined into her eyes as he gave her a thumbs up. "Aaaand the toothpaste advert works again." She muttered, making Ayume giggle.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that didn't happen…" Coraru muttered, wishing she could sink into the floor to avoid the stares that she was turned to her. "How do you think you're doing, Coraru?" "I'm not sure…I got an A for the predicted grades, but…I think I'm doing OK." She replied nervously."Can you tell us what she got on the exam?" Ayume asked.

"M'afraid not. That's in about another three weeks or so…However. I did manage to glance at your paper, Coraru. And I can definitely say, you are doing over and above OK." Temari winked. "You take part wherever you can, you are getting A's and A*'s,

Coraru jumped on the spot and clapped her hands delightedly, and her mother rubbed her arm in equal delight. They both immediately sweat-dropped and forced enthusiastic smiles on their faces as Lee suddenly dropped to one knee in front of his daughter. "That is fantastic Coraru. You are well on your way to becoming a fine shinobi like I am!" He congratulated.

"…Dad…it's just an English prediction…" Coraru said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"But it is YOUTHFUL!"

"Uhh…Honey…I think we know how Coraru is doing in English. Really…" Ayume said, casting Temari a sympathetic glance.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked in earnest blinking at her once as his big eyes stared at her from underneath his bushy eyebrows. Ayume nodded as she slipped Temari a secret thumbs up. "Ok then. LET'S GO! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee cried, grabbing Temari's hand and pumping it in a firm handshake before taking off towards the next station.

Leaving behind a very bewildered English Sensei.

* * *

><p>She felt like sleeping, but at the same time she felt totally alert and awake. She was starting to wonder whether Konohamaru had taken to putting some kind of energy drugs in her coffee or whether it was just the caffeine. Either way, she was grateful for it. However, her musings on this were soon cut short.<p>

"Temari." A curt voice said from where the speaker was sat opposite her.

Temari straightened up abruptly, and her eyes narrowed to almost cat-like slits. "Ino." She said just as coolly.

The hall seemed to go quiet for a second, and Temari felt everyone's gaze on the two of them, Temari could especially feel Kakashi's one-eyed glare, and she had a small flashback of their last year at school of when she had punched Ino in the face during a Gym lesson. It made her die of hysterical laughter inside.

"Hey Temari! Long time no see." Choji said as he sat next to his wife, somewhat warily.

Temari's face lit up a little as she turned to address the 'chubby' Akimichi ninja. "Choji! How are you?" She asked brightly.

He nodded with a beam. "Yeah, good thanks. So…We're here to hear about Setsuna's English, right?" He confirmed.

"Naaaah, I've been teaching her how to punch straight." Temari winked at him. He wished he could laugh, however, his wife's next move had him nearly choking on it.

"You better not have been, else I will report you and have them sack you before you can blink an eye. And how dare you mock me whilst I am sitting in front of you." Ino hissed leaning over the desk as she slammed a hand down on it with quite formidable force.

Temari merely blinked and leaned back in her chair. "I'd like to see you try." She replied calmly, emitting a low whistle from her mouth. "Trying to get Kakashi-Sensei to expel me? Kind of reminds me of the time I SAVED you from getting expelled. Remember that? I got a right bollocking afterwards from Kakashi-Sensei. You owe me."

Ino glared at her hatefully. "I owe you nothing. I could have handled it fine until you came barging in with your little hero speech." She paused suddenly and shot a curious glance at her. "Wait a minute…Since when did you ever call him Kakashi-_Sensei_…? If I remember correctly, you disregarded all respect for him and gave him hell…isn't that right?" She questioned inquisitively, sensing something wasn't right with the picture.

The fact that the question went unheeded, and was only followed by Temari's awkward cough, only confirmed her suspicions. Ino's face lit up in cruel delight. "He broke you…eh? Poor little _Kura-Taka_, can't even stand her own ground when she knows she's gone too deep."

Choji shifted uncomfortably and he tried not to look at the two of them, knowing that it was way out of his hands.

"She fights halfway and gives up." Ino continued cattily. "What can you expect?…From an infamous, _reject_."

"Shut up." Temari said quietly.

"What was that…?" Ino asked in an incredulous whisper. "_What_ did you say to me?"

"I said SHUT UP." Temari said, her voice raising to a shout, gaining a quick worried glance from Yamato on her other side as he spotted the danger.

"I would like to see you try and do what we did. As far as I know, you sat back from a distance and did all you could to hurt me and get me into trouble, ever since day one." Temari spat, glaring at her.

"Ever since I arrived her at the age of twelve, two years later than everyone else, you made my life hell from the beginning. All because my brother had accidentally insulted you, making you start to hold a grudge on him so that you got him into trouble with Kakashi-Sensei. But being an older sister, you tend to look out for your siblings, even if it means taking the hatred on your own shoulders." Temari ranted in a barely audible hiss that was meant only for Ino's ears.

"I took on not only Kakashi-Sensei's hatred, but yours. You hated the fact that I had disrupted your plan, you hated the attention I got for it, and that I was able to make friends out of it. You hated it, that I was able to take on whatever was thrown at me, and get away with it. That you created an opportunity, out of your mistake." She summarised. "And you will _never_, let go of it."

"You knew it was me." Ino said, referring to Temari's brother.

Temari scoffed. "Of course I knew. I saw that just as Kakashi-Sensei started to heat up at Kankuro, I saw you triumphantly smirking, thinking you'd gotten away with something. And I knew in that instant that you don't get mad. You get even. So if you think you can stop me from being who I am, I have four words for you."

Ino raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her dangerously, daring her to say it.

Temari stared at her in a mixture of quiet anger and disgust.

"No way in hell."

Ino rose from the chair abruptly, forcing it back so that it skidded a little ways across the floor behind her, and she raised her hand as if to strike her. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder, and Temari merely raised an eyebrow at her, aware that Yamato, Guy and Kakashi were watching her cautiously, wondering if she would react.

However, Ino's hand fell back to her side and she glowered at Temari menacingly. "By rights, I should slap you around that smug little face of yours."

"What, payback for the time I broke your nose?" Temari retorted quickly, making Ino suck in her breath in anger.

"But…consider that debt of 'owing you one'…paid." She snarled, turning on her heel and storming out.

Nonplussed, Temari shrugged. "I thought this might happen." She said apologetically to Choji, who was looking rather frightened. "So I wrote up a small…thing…on Setsuna's progress for you earlier on. I came prepared Cho. Trust me." Temari said, winking at him reassuringly, making him smile back tentatively.

"You always did sense these things out…" He agreed, shaking her hand and hurriedly speed walking after Ino.

Temari breathed out a huge sigh and rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. This was the only aversion to being a teacher. Sometimes, you had to face monsters you thought had gone away forever. Even blonde ones.

* * *

><p>"Kura-Taka my friend, old buddy, old pal, consider us your last session, and then get the hell on over to Akatobi's, because Naitokesutoreru stocked up that cupboard again." Tenten said as she plopped herself down into the vacant seat that sat to the desk, her husband Neji settling down beside her a little more gracefully, his posture perfect as he sat upright.<p>

Temari sighed. "Not going." She stated tiredly.

"Great! I'll see you there." Tenten grinned, ending the discussion with a triumphant fist pump, making Temari laugh a little as she nodded her greetings to Neji, who merely grunted a soft 'Hn' in reply.

"Sociable as ever." Temari muttered. "Lets see…Akiri, yeah? Right, she's very much like her mother, but has Neji's sense in her too, but the good thing is that she thinks the 'destiny' thing is a load of crap. This is good news, as it brightens her English horizons considerably, meaning that she can get in a lot of opinions, facts, general knowledge that I'm not sure I even want to KNOW where she got them from…She gets A*'s nearly every time, and she's just…one of kind when it comes to describing things."

"Well you know what they say. If you want to find a needle in a haystack-" Tenten shrugged.

"Burn the haystack." Temari said bluntly, a small smile adorning her facial feature.

Tenten snorted. "…That too I guess."

"No. If you want to find the needle, destiny shall determine whether you find it or not." Neji interrupted with a knowledgeable sigh.

Temari glanced wryly at Tenten, who had the exact same expression on her face, even though she was hiding an evident smirk. "Some things just never change."

"You don't say…" Tenten agreed. Suddenly she lowered her voice to a whisper and leant forwards. "And I live with it, trust me, I _need_ tonight."

Temari slapped a hand to her mouth and faked a few coughs as she tried to disguise her laughter. Then she shook herself mentally awake as she remembered that she was supposed to be telling them about Akiri, making her cough for real to clear her throat.

"Ahaa…ahem…uh…Akiri is taking up your own podium, Tenten, in the new…generation of…the Perilous Four. The…uhh…The Devious Quartet. She has a good sense of humour, as I'm sure you know, and she's pleasure to have in the class, when she's not helping to formulate some kind of evil plan to help take over the school…Erm…homework is good…and there's not really that much else to say really."

"Hmmmm…In that case…" Tenten said pulling Neji up as she stood. "Get to Hinata's as soon as you're finished tidying up." She said winking as she poked Temari in the forehead before pulling Neji away and hushing his protests…rather forcefully.

Temari let out a sigh and laid her head on her arms which in turn were folded on the desk in front of her, her four ponytails sticking up like signs as she closed her eyes and nestled into the crook of her arms. Fed up and tired. She wasn't going to go to Hinata's. She couldn't be asked. All she wanted was to go to sleep.

Everyone was calling her Kura-Taka still, and all she wanted to do was forget it. It seems that Neji was right. Maybe destiny did hate her.

She didn't know how long she was sat there for, but from the sounds of diminishing voices that seemed to be leaving the hall, the consultation evening seemed to be drawing to a close. '_That's a relief, I guess…_' She thought to herself, relaxing.

Suddenly, she heard the chair opposite her draw itself back, someone sit in it, and then silence. Immediately she felt on edge, thinking it was another one of the Sensei's. The thought of it made her want to cry in exasperation.

"What do you want?" She asked in irritation, her voice muffled by her arms.

"I'm here to talk about my daughter." Came the drawled response. "This is a parent consultation evening, right?"

Temari slowly lifted her head to look at the speaker, and she swallowed hard. Said speaker was laying back in the seat with arms above their head, head resting on their hands in a relaxed position and left ankle resting just above the knee of the other leg.

Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my Kami…I haven't updated in ages…Since…SINCE LAST YEAR! O_O<strong>_

_***Le gasp.* **_

_**BUT, CLIMAX/CLIFFHANGER MUCH, RIGHT? =D **_

_**SHIKAMARU! O_o**_

_**This was 8000+ words, and NEEDS a review…So…pretty please with pink fluffy cherry eating sparkly rainbow breathing unicorns on top? ^^)**_

_**;D I shall update as soon as I get reviews. ^^**_

_**Go forth, my minions, and press the review button. (DUN DUN DUUUUN).**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: TEMARI MAKES A DECISION! **_

_**KSVH XxxXxxX**_


	17. Identity

_**I bet you all thought I'd died. Didn't you. DIDN'T YOU. O_o**_

_**Well. I had VERRRRY much problems, because I had actually already written this chapter, but then my computer died and crashed and probably went to hell, so I lost it all. I tried doing some bits on my mum's computer, but i kept getting lost, T_T Then I had my exams, but now that they are OVER...**_

**_I DECIDED TO WRITE LIKE I'D NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE! =D (BIG THANKYOU TO LIRA'S MOON, WHO PM'd ME JUST TO CHECK UP ON ME AND GET MY ASS IN GEAR! ^^D)_**

**_SO. TO CONTINUE ON, FROM THE LAST CLIFFHANGER, IN WHICH SHIKAMARU TURNED UP AT PARENTS EVENING (Dun dun duuuuuun)...I give you...Chapter 17._**

**_In compensation for the...I'm not sure, YEAR that I haven't updated for, I made it EXTRA long and EXTRA special and (hopefully) EXTRA funny. ;D_**

**_* Go to KaitaruHatake's profile on DeviantArt and look for Map of the Hidden Leaf Village, and you'll be able to kind of follow her route. (You'll see what I mean.) ;D_**

**_After the first line break, whilst writing it, I put on the St. Trinians theme. x'D_**

**_Read on my minions. ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17.<strong>  
><strong>Identity.<br>**  
>"Sh-Shikamaru." Temari stuttered slightly. To say she was in shock was an understatement. Quickly her face adopted a cold, carefully blank expression. "What are you doing here?" She demanded rudely.<p>

The genius raised an eyebrow. "I just told you. Weren't you listening? Besides, I have a lot to say to you."

Temari grit her teeth in anger and stood up abruptly, her chair sliding out behind her a way. "Well I have nothing to say to you, so leave me alone." She spat, turning on her heel and running across the hall, out of the door and into the fresh night air.

For a second, she didn't know where to run, so it was the blinding need to just 'run' that set her off down the streets, away from the school and sprinting down the entire length of the 'Konoha Tea Avenue*'. As she ran, angry, self-pitying thoughts ran through her mind, making her bite down hard on her lip to prevent her from hissing anything out loud in response to them.

'_Why is he here? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He's probably just here to humiliate me. Perhaps he sent Shikari to me in the first place, just to mess with me.' _

Some part of her, a voice so quiet, told her that she was being unreasonable, but it was so quiet that she didn't hear it. Or perhaps it was just that she didn't _want _to hear it.

Suddenly a hand nearly grabbed her own, making her realise two things. One, he was following her. Two, she had slowed down. Wrenching her hand away, she sped up into a flat out sprint, determined to lose him by taking as many twists and turns down as many streets as she could, not daring to look back as she bolted past Ichiraku Ramen's, zipped past the movie theatre and Naruto's place, and dashed by the Hokage Residence.

Putting on a final burst of speed, she reached the base of the Hokage mountain and mounted the stairs as quickly as possible, reaching the top in what should have been a record time. She took a moment to regain her breath, stumbling forwards until she was stood upon Minato's - The fourth Hokage - head that had been carved into the rockface.

Stood near the edge, she took in the lights of the village before she convulsed once with a sob that nearly managed to escape her and slowly sank to the floor, her head in her hands and her knees drawn up to her chest as she held back from crying out loud, instead letting small tears escape the corners of her eyes as she gently rocked back and forth a little.

"This isn't the Kura-Taka I know." Shikamaru's voice sounded out from behind her.

Surprise that he had managed to follow her turn to fury as she whipped round to face him from where she was sat on the floor. "YOU KNOW NOTHING. YOU NEVER LET ME EXPLAIN, SO HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? AND I CAST THAT NAME OUT. I AM NO LONGER KURA-TAKA." She screamed, the wind whipping away at her words.

"Then who are you?" He asked.

Temari's previous fury dimmed a little as she retreated into herself. "I don't know." She whispered, burying her head back into her knees as she turned away from him.

"And as to your other point. I do know." He continued, coming to sit down beside her as she raised her head, both of them looking out over the glow of the village. "I found out from your brothers about three years after."

Her body went rigid. "But you never said anything." Suddenly she shivered, the cold night air getting to her. Taking off his ninja jacket, he put it over her shoulders, to which she flinched away from at first, but he determinedly managed to put it over her so that she wasn't quite so cold.

He nodded. "I guess I was too afraid to come after you until now, when our daughter managed to take matters into her own hands. She takes after you in that sense."

Temari laughed shortly. "Yeah, I guess she does. But this doesn't make up for it." She hissed suddenly. "You finally knowing the truth of why I had to leave. For months on end so that my father didn't come and kill both you and Shikari. Why I nearly sacrificed everything. You cast me away, so don't think I'll just coming running back at your call."

Shikamaru watched as she stood up, his jacket sliding to the floor as he picked it up and put it back on.

"I was the best friend, the best woman, the best hug, the best kiss, and the best fuck you have ever had. Sweetie, you had me." She spat, turning and starting to run away again back the way she'd come.

"I know." He called out, making her stop abruptly. "And that's why I loved you...no, why I _love _you. And why I always will."

Temari's shoulders shook once.

"So...As troublesome as it is, would there be any harm in asking for one last kiss?" Shikamaru asked, standing up and gazing at her.

Her shoulders shook twice more. And again.

Suddenly she turned and raced back towards him, the droplets of her tears flying off of her cheeks as she did so. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought her lips to his in a fierce kiss, to which he responded in kind and deepened the kiss so that she nearly melted into his arms which were slowly sliding around to meet around her waist, drawing her to him as they pressed together.

As they broke apart breathlessly, Temari sniffed and choked on a sob, to which Shikamaru laughed once and wiped away her tears with his index finger. "I n-never stopped l-lh-loving you." She cried as she buried her face in his shoulder, allowing him to hug her close to him, wanting him to never let go for fear of losing him.

"Neither did I." He responded, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Neither did I. When I heard about you renouncing your name as Kura-Taka, I figured you needed me, no matter the past. Promise me something, Temari."

"W-Wh-What?" She hiccuped.

"Never lose your will of fire." He stated, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She laughed as her crying started to slow down gradually. "Y-You mean, what Guy-Sensei c-called my 'flame of youth'?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "I believe so." Then he got a more serious look. "Temari...Would...Would you like to get back together and...and come and live with me again?"

The sand kunoichi laughed once into his chest, her breathing now sounding as though she was back to normal. "Sounds good to me. Besides, it's about time Shikari got the full blown family deal."

He grinned as he glanced up to the stars. '_Thank you for being kind so kind to the both of us_' He thought. "What are you going to do now then? You troublesome woman." Shikamaru inquired.

Temari drew back from his hug and took a deep breath before she smirked dangerously.

"I'm going to go and find my identity."

* * *

><p>The next day, the students filed in to their empty classrooms, waiting for their teachers to arrive. However, they were...just <em>slightly<em>confused. I mean, could you call a classroom a classroom if there are no desks and chairs?

The students and Sensei's were baffled as they found that said objects were absent from every single classroom. Students and Sensei's alike were found heading towards the reception to report the missing items, and soon, Kakashi was on his way to the reception after a frantic call from the staff in there.

Upon turning up, apparently half of the school were there and as he arrived, they parted to let him through.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"All of the desks and chairs have been removed from all of the classrooms." Asuma informed him. Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye, but as he drew breath behind his mask, a student called out and pointed to one of the windows.

"Hey, why are all the desks on the field?" They asked innocently.

Everyone turned to look. Indeed, the student was right. The desks had been laid out in neat lines on the field, even managing to look somewhat orderly as they had been aranged almost perfectly, the teacher desk and chair at the head of each line.

Kakashi fumed. "Everyone. On the field. Now. Get your desks, get them inside and start working. Be warned, when I find the person who did this, they are going to be in for a months worth of detention."

As everyone filed past with a grumble, one particular mutter caught his ear. "You've gone way too soft." He whipped around, trying to find who had said it, but there was no chance. Frowning, he followed them all out onto the field.

Izumi picked up her desk and carried it to her form room alongside her classmates, sidling up to them as she did so. "Hey guys, any idea who did this?" She questioned.

They shook their heads. "I'd love to know who did though, they have my respect." Ichiro sniggered, taking his seat on their trip back to the field and heading inside with it.

"Doesn't it feel slightly...weird, though? I mean, seeing as it wasn't us?" Shikari asked, biting her lip as she followed behind him.

Ichiro shrugged, but Minato nodded slightly. "Kind of...Hey look, Temari-Sensei left us a note." He pointed out, gesturing to the board.

'_Sit down and take your books out, we will be writing down a few notes.'_

As Minato sat down and looked up at these instructions, he glanced over to Masa, who also looked back at him with the same wary expression before glancing up at Temari who had just placed her teachers desk down from having fetched it in. They rarely ever used their books…it all seemed a little bit suspicious.

Nevertheless, Minato rolled his eyes and lifted his desk lid.

Or rather, he tried to.

He frowned, wondering why he was unable to lift it. It seemed as though it was weighted down, or stuck. Panicking slightly, he looked around the class to see whether or not they were having the same problem. To his astonishment, they were. No one was able to lift their desks, and they were having the very same thought as they looked around at one another in bewilderment.

Nayuri raised her hand, gulping as she did so. "Uhh…Temari-Sensei…I can't open my desk." She admitted, showing that she couldn't in a futile attempt to lift the cemented lid.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "Very funny Nayuri, just open the desk." She said, a thin smile on her lips.

"I…I mean it…It's impossible to open. It's like it's been stuck down." Nayuri said, a little shocked at the response.

"Nayuri. We've wasted enough time from having to get all the equipment back in here. Stop messing around and open the desk." Temari replied firmly, as though her patience was wearing thin.

Kairi decided to join in at that point. "Sensei. None of us can. It seems that the desk lids are unable to be opened." He said.

"Yeah, it's like they've been stuck down." Akiri agreed, tapping the desk a little, as though it was going to help.

"Or cemented or something…" Shikari added.

"Same here, it's impossible." Setsuna said.

"Enough!" Temari said, standing up and coming over to stand beside Nayuri's desk, silencing all of their protests of agreement. "This must be some kind of joke. One which I do not approve of. You are all playing some kind of trick on me, is that it? Well I don't find it funny."

There was a silence for a minute, broken by Akiri. She couldn't help it, the situation just seemed so funny, especially with the faces that everyone had frozen with. She snorted, unsuccessfully trying to muffle it into her hand.

"That's it. Stay here, I'm going to get Kakashi-Sensei." Temari snapped, flouncing out of the door angrily.

"Akiri! Why did you have to laugh! Now we're gonna get a bollocking!" Ichiro yelled to Akiri, who was still laughing.

"Hahaha-I-I'm sorry…Ahahaha! It was just…s-Hahahaha-so funny!" Akiri gasped through her laughter.

Shikari turned to Ichiro, a smile on her face. "Oi Ichiro. She's right…It IS quite amusing…really…" She defended her best friend.

"Yeah, I mean, the look on Temari-Sensei's face was quite funny." Izumi sniggered, hiding it behind her hand quickly as she noticed that footsteps were coming back down the corridor. "Shhh! They're coming!" She hissed suddenly, making silence fall over the classroom as Kakashi walked in with an angry Temari behind him.

Kakashi's single eye surveyed the classroom before walking up to Nayuri's desk and trying to lift it, just in case. However, it did remain stuck, unable to be moved. Taking a deep breath, he sighed underneath his mask and folded his arms over his well-built chest.

"Right. You have thirty seconds to own up." He stated.

There was a thirty second silence.

He threw up his hands in vexation. "Fine. If none of you will own up, then you can all meet back in here at lunchtime, in a whole class lunchtime detention." He said bluntly.

Cries of protest immediately went up, mixing into one another as they shouted, creating a mass confusion.

"But it wasn't our fault!"

"We came in, sat down, went to get our books out, only to find they were sealed!"

"That's so unfair!"

"We're not to blame."

"I OBJECT."

"Shut up Minato, it's not a court case."

"Sorry."

"Why would we seal OUR OWN DESKS shut?"

"SILENCE." Kakashi roared, making everyone wince, even Temari from where she stood just a little in front of the black board. "That is final. Detention, this lunch." He said firmly, taking that as his cue to leave.

They sat and fumed in silence, sharing angry, appalled looks at one another as they groaned mentally. Suddenly they looked up as they heard a quiet snort. It sounded again, and Masa narrowed his eyes in confusion, as did a couple of others.

Temari finally broke out into peals of laughter, catching her class off guard as she found herself having to hold on to the edge of the desk to support herself due to how hard she was laughing. "Don't bother going to the detention guys. They'll be _far_too busy to contend with a mere lunchtime detention." She advised as she regained her breath.

"T-Temari Sensei...Did you...Did you do all that? Putting all the desks on the field and sealing them shut?" Coraru asked tentatively.

"Yes. Yes I did." Temari stated proudly. Every jaw in the class dropped in astonishment and Temari grinned at them all. "Tell you what. Everyone arrange your desks into a circle. We're gonna play truth or dare. And EVERYONE has to join in."

Cheers and whoops were heard as they hastened to follow her instructions, hurriedly arranging their desks into a circle and nudging one another as Temari went and got her chair so as to join them.

"So how are we gonna do this...?" Konohamaru questioned as he lounged back in his seat.

Temari pondered it for a second. "Ok, here are the rules. We're going to go around everyone once, everyone including me has to do it and they can ask or dare anything they want. Nothing rude is allowed and no one is allowed to back out once they've picked. Sound good?"

Collective nods and murmurs of agreement met this, so immediately, Temari pointed to the east of the circle, straight at Kairi. "Uchiha. Truth or dare?"

"He'll be a pansy. He won't do any of it." Izumi snorted, leaning her chin on her hand as a couple of the others bit back laughs at the comment.

Kairi raised his eyebrow. "Dare." He stated, his voice still slightly hesitant as he sent glare at his sister.

Temari grinned, making the elder Uchiha swallow nervously, which luckily for him, went unnoticed. "I dare you to run into another class and scream a Harry Potter quote in there."

Standing up resolutely, he nodded. "Well alright then." He smirked, heading out of the door. Pulling a video camera out of his bag and hitting the record button, Ichiro hastened to follow him, nearly falling out of his chair in the process.

The Uchiha heir rolled his eyes, but swiftly jogged down the corridors until he came to a completely different part of the school. He meandered his way through the changing room, hopping over stray socks that had been left on the floor as he approached the two closed double doors of the Gym.

"Are you crazy?" Ichiro hissed with a hysterical snort.

Kairi eyed him, placing his hands on the 'push' parts of the doors. "If you're gonna make a scene, you've gotta do it right."

With that, he flung the doors open with a thunderous expression, panting as though he'd been running for hours. The netball game stopped and everyone turned to stare at him, confused looks on all of their faces, including Yamato's.

"He was their friend...and he betrayed them." Kairi started dangerously, glaring about him. "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND." He suddenly hollered murderously, a desperate look in his eyes which flickered with amusement as everyone jumped back in shock.

Not staying around for any length of time, he darted out of the doors and streaked down the corridor with Ichiro hot on his heels, both of them having to contain their laughter until they reached their English room, to where everyone was waiting for them.

"That, was bloody brilliant." Ichiro sniggered as the two of them sat back down, stroking Nasuada who yapped a few times and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Ichiro, you got it on camera right? Oh PLEASE show us!" Nayuri pleaded.

Temari stopped him by holding a hand up. "Wait, if he films every truth or dare, we can watch them all back later. Does that sound like a good plan?" Everyone nodded in response and grinned. "Ok, Kairi. It's now your turn to pick someone."

Immediately, the Uchiha turned to his sister with an evil glint, who merely smirked in return. "Izumi. Truth or dare?" He questioned, his voice silky with underlying menace.

"Dare of course." She scoffed, flipping her long black and pink streaked hair over her shoulder.

Kairi's lips tilted at the side. "Go to Jiraiya's classroom and seduce him before violently rejecting him." He dared her, watching as her eyes went wide with horror as she stood up and turned to her Sensei.

"There's got to be a rule against that!" She exclaimed desperately, pointing at her brother accusingly.

Temari pretended to look through her non-existant rule book for all of three seconds before pretending to slam it to her desk pointedly. "Nope." She replied, popping her lips on the 'p' for effect as the others laughed at Izumi's expression.

Izumi nodded once and with Ichiro following close behind with his video camera, she headed for the Biology rooms, cursing her fate under her breath as she went.

Arriving outside Jiriaya's classroom, she rolled her eyes skyward and gave a thumbs up to the camera before adjusting her clothes to make them a little more...suggestive.

Then she opened the door, Ichiro diving to the side behind her so that he wouldn't be seen as Jiraiya turned to the door his eyes bugging out of his head in total all out perverted delight.

Izumi's hair was slightly ruffled and messy looking. Her skirt was slightly shorter on one side and her top had been pulled down a little, but not much. Add that to the fact that she was suggestively leaning against the door frame, and you basically had a rat trap.

"Jiraiya Sensei..." Izumi whispered, shifting her weight off of the doorframe and cat-walking down the rows of desks towards the star struck Biology Sensei, who was nearly bleeding from the nose. "I heard you gave me detention." She purred.

He snapped out of his daze just enough to reply. "I hadn't Sakura...but if you want I can-"

Jiraiya was cut off as Izumi suddenly slapped him around the face with a thunderous expression. "HOW COULD YOU. SO YOU'RE SEEING ANOTHER WOMAN? WE'RE DONE!" She screamed, high-tailing it out of the classroom and leaving a stunned Jiraiya behind her.

"Done." Izumi said smugly as she sat back down, a hysterical Ichiro in the background. "So, Akiri, truth or dare?" She asked instantly, turning to the friend sat beside her.

"Dare." Akiri grinned. "I can't let the Devious Quartet down now, can I?" Temari smirked with pride at that.

Izumi leant over and whispered the dare in her friends ear, much to the disappointment of everyone else who had wanted to hear what the dare was to be.

"No fair!" Moegi cried.

"We wanna hear too!" Minato added.

"Tell me after." Shikari merely smirked, fist bumping with Nayuri as Izumi nodded to them, watching as Akiri stood up with a huge grin on her face and darted out of the door, making Ichiro run to catch up with her as he readied his camera.

Akiri scuttled down the corridor until she came to Ebisu's room, she surprised the Inuzuka, the edges of skin around her eyes forming thin veins that stood out on her skin as her eyes themselves pulsed once with chakra. "Byakūgan." She whispered. Standing up straight, her face suddenly became blank.

"Loving the pink underwear Ebisu-Sensei." She stated, her voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Ebisu's cheeks flushed red with a mixture of embarrasment and anger. "THEY'RE PEACH I TELL YOU." He screamed, pushing his glasses up with one hand. Akiri closed the door and retreated with a failed attempt of hiding an explosive snort that escaped as another scream echoed the first that was heard even through the closed door. "PEACH!"

The two student collapsed in hysterics the moment they entered the English classroom, Akiri all but rolling on the floor with laughter as her Byakūgan faded. Gasping for breath as she clambered back into her seat, she gasped out Setsuna's name, whose eyes widened.

_'Finally! A chance to prove myself!' _The Akamichi thought excitedly. "Dare!" She managed to squeak, imitating one of her mother's moves and innocently flipping her blonde pony-tail over her shoulder.

"Heh...Eheh...Uhmm...I dare you...to..." Akiri started as her laughter finally started to die out. "I dare you to...go to Tsunade-Sensei's class and shout out an Avengers quote."

"Alright then!" Setsuna crowed happily as she all but skipped out into the corridor towards the Geography room with Ichiro hot on her heels. As she skipped, her mind ran through all the possible Avengers quotes that she would be able to just roll off of her tongue, as it were.

Then the perfect quote came to mind, making her grin wickedly as she approached the door, not even hesitating as her hand pushed down the door handle to let her in.

"THIS IS MY BARGAIN, YOU MEWLING QUIM." She thundered, scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the class, including Tsunade, before slamming the door again and sprinting back towards the English room.

The moment she got back to the English room, her eyes picked out her dark haired friend and grinned. "Hey Coraru!" She called out. "Truth or d-"

"DARE, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Coraru yelled, pumping her fist into the air and nearly knocking her chair over with the amount of force in which she stood up. Everyone stared at her, slightly surprised at her outburst. Temari clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Some things really did carry on through the families. "Uhh, sorry. I'm a bit excited." Coraru admitted sheepishly as she giggled.

"O...k then." Setsuna replied smiligh as she started to think of something. "How about...I dare you to...Go into Guy-Sensei's class and circle him three times as fast as you can before escaping."

"Brilliant." Coraru grinned. Suddenly she pulled a small tube of sherbet out of her bag and quickly opened it, downing the whole thing in under five seconds. She shuddered a little as she felt a sugar rush run through her, filling her with excitable energy. "A little sugar boost is all I need." She explained, winking at them before taking the camera out of Ichiro's hands.

"Hey! I'm-"

"Not going to be able to keep up?" Coraru questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I know." She laughed as she turned it on and skipped out of the classroom, happily jogging down the corridors that twisted and turned until she came to the Drama rooms.

Already she could hear her target's booming voice. Biting back a laugh, she checked to make sure the camera was on, even though she knew it would probably come out as some kind of a blur. Then again, the Inuzuka kid could probably slow it down later.

Holding the camera tight, she threw the door open with a dramatic bang and flitted inside towards the shocked drama-Sensei. To everyone else, she was but a mere blur, a fleeting shadow that they eye couldn't quite focus on as she ran.

Coraru circled Guy once, twice, and managed thrice before speeding back out as fast as she could, darting down the corridor after having slammed the door after her departure.

Guy Maito frowned in confusion. He hadn't seen who it was, due to how fast they had been moving. Had he been less shocked, he would have been able to stop her and find out, but the thought hadn't occured to him, since it had happened so fast.

Back in Temari's English room, Coraru triumphantly handed the camera over to Ichiro. "You may want to slow that bit down, when you get there." She said, gloating slightly. Turning to Temari's nephew from across the circle, she pointed at him. "You. Truth or dare?"

The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. "My name is not 'You'." He stated, sounding scarily like his father, Gaara.

Coraru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Masa, I know. Now choose!"

"Dare. Obviously." He chose, his voice still rather emotionless.

The dark haired girl nodded to herself and fiddled with her hair as she thought for a second, thinking of his abilities so that she could branch her ideas out. Her head suddenly snapped up and she grinned, running over to the side of the class and picking up the CD player, rifling through the CD's before she found what she wanted and readied it, handing the remote to Masa who was sitting there in confusion.

"Masa. You are to change into beach shorts and are to fly down _all _ the corridors on a carpet of sand whilst pulling a sexy pose to the music that I have just selected." She announced triumphantly.

Masa raised an eyebrow and shunshin'd away for a second, only to reappear moments later dressed in nothing but dark blue shorts with palm trees on them and wearing huge sunglasses, making him look like a complete and utter pimp. Temari took one look at him and burst out laughing, not even bothering to try and contain it as he glared at her. "Oh dear, what _would_my brother say if I were to tell him?" She pondered aloud, a huge grin on her face.

"You're not going to." Masa muttered as he held his hand out, his palm flat and facing the floor.

"Now. Place your hand flat over your broomstick, and say 'Up.'" Minato sniggered quietly.

Masa shot a glare that was half amused and half annoyed at the same time. Suddenly grains of sand multiplied in their millions to form a carpet of multi-coloured sand that waved around as they flowed like an ongoing river underneath his hand, quite literally becoming a magic carpet of sorts. Taking the CD player from Coraru, he jumped onto the sand carpet and laid down on it, putting his head on his hand and his other hand on the leg that was bent at the knee, pointing towards the ceiling in an incrediably sexy pose.

"Is this good enough?" He questioned, ignoring the hysterical laughter that erupted from his cousin and aunt, not to mention a few of his class mates too. Ichiro carefully placed the camera in the small sandy holder that Masa had thoughtfully provided on the multi-coloured carpet.

Konohamaru was all but rolling in his seat as he laughed almost silently. "You look like-"

"Don't even say it." Masa sighed.

"I was just saying-" Konohamaru tried again.

"I said don't." Masa snapped.

Coraru nodded. "You're good to go." She confirmed as he started to float out of the door, the sand shifting beneath him so as to continue flying. Suddenly she darted forwards and opened the door for him, pressing the play button as the door started to close behind him. Masa mentally groaned as 'I Predict a Riot' by the Kaiser Chiefs started to blare out from the speakers of the CD player.

As he started to float down the corridors, he began to get quite into it and turned the speakers up as loud as they would go, trying to contain his headbanging for fear of falling from his sandy chariot.

Masa gave the 'sup' nod to Yamato as he passed the stunned Sensei in the maths corridor, and raised a hand in a half-hearted wave to Kakashi as the Maths Sensei stared at him from his open doorway as Masa lazily drifted past.

He even joined in on the chorus, belting it out as loud as he could - and thankfully in tune - for every time that he passed a classroom who had their door open. If they didn't...Well, he just sang it even louder.

"I PREDICT A RIOT! _I _PREDICT A RIOT! AND IF THERE'S ANYBODY LEFT IN HEEERE, THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE OUT THEEEEEEEEEERRRRRREE!" He sang heartily, matching the volume of the CD player as he floated past Ebisu's room, whose jaw all but dropped in astonishment.

Twisting and turning the haze of comfortable sand down the lengthly corridors, he couldn't help but smile as the gaping faces of other students and Sensei's peered out through their doors to watch him pass by, ogling him as though he was the Olympic torch that was running through.

Although finally, he ended up back to where he had started, just in time for the song to end. The door swiftly opened and he was ushered inside quickly, Coraru retrieving the CD player whilst Ichiro collected his video camera, which luckily, had remained undamaged by the sand. "Your turn dude." The Inuzuka reminded him.

"I guess my _victim_…shall…be…" Masa started, his voice deadly as he let the sentence trail off, making everyone shudder with as they stared at him expectantly. "Konohamaru, you bitch." He said, surprising people as he cussed, the word just rolling off of his tongue easily.

Konohamaru groaned as he sat down and leant his chin on his hand from where he propped his elbow up on the desk. "Truth. I'm not so keen on dares." He muttered.

"Would you rather kiss Ebisu or Jiraiya?" Masa shot back monotonously, the corner of his lips pulled up into a one-sided smirk.

"I'M NOT GAY YOU GIT." Konohamaru exploded, causing a lot of nearby sniggers and earning them deathly glares in response.

"I'm not saying you are. Now who would you rather?" Masa responded smoothly.

"…Neither…?" Konohamaru said weakly offering a tentative shrug.

Masa shook his head." Nu-uh, you have to choose one of them." He said, smirking slightly as his friend spluttered indignantly.

Konohamaru groaned. "Oh my kami...did it have to be those two?" He asked.

"Why yes. Why yes it did."

"GAH! I DON'T KNOW! EBISU!" Konohamaru cried desperately, throwing his hands in the air and flopping back into his chair in defeat.

Everyone was laughing, and Temari realized that that had been Masa's goal all along, just to humiliate his friend for having laughed at his own dare earlier. Temari smirked and shook her head. Her nephew was just too much like her brother sometimes. So much, it was scary.

"You better pray that you don't pick dare next time we do truth or dare." Masa said lazily, placing his hair behind his ear carefully as he smirked wickedly.

"Shut up Masa."

"NEVER."

"Whatever. My turn." Konohamaru growled. Then he looked around the circle, but his gaze rested gently on the girl next to him, and his eyes softened slightly. "Moegi. Truth or dare?" He asked.

The ginger girl bit her lip, but she wasn't keen on being as brave as the others and picking dare, so she went with the other 'safe-but-not-safe' option. "Truth I guess…" She said quietly, smiling a little at her decider of her fate.

"Damn, I'm no good at coming up with truth questions." Konohamaru muttered. "Uhh…What's the funniest thing you've ever done?"

"Laaaaaame." Ichiro drawled, gaining a few agreeing nods as Konohamaru flipped them the bird, not seeming to care.

Moegi on the other hand, seemed rather relieved. She scrunched her nose up in thought, giving her a guinea pig-like appearance. Suddenly she brightened and leant forwards, as though letting them in on a secret. "Ok…I did something quite funny once, when I was bored and decided to do something for fun. Honestly, if they'd have traced the call back, I would have been done for." She giggled.

At the word 'call', everyone leant forward. Prank calls were ALWAYS good gossip. Even if it wasn't gossip, it was always good.

"Well, what did you do?" Kairi asked as Moegi nearly lost herself in a fit of giggles as she recalled the event.

"I hooked up two calls to Pizza Hut." She said, biting her lip as she giggled.

"HAHAAA!" Ichiro laughed, clapping his hands and high-fiving her proudly as Akiri snorted into her hand.

"You what?" Temari asked with a huge disbelieving grin, staring at what used to be the quietest girl in her form.

"Well, as I said, I was bored. I called up one Pizza Hut place….and then clicked it over to another Pizza Hut line, and they both…heehee…they both tried to take each….each other's orders whilst I listened in….hehehehee…it was very funny…." Moegi admitted.

"I wish I could have been there…." Minato sighed as the others around him laughed, wishing he had had the idea to try it. "Shame that kind of trick only works once."

Moegi turned to the boy beside her and the words shot out of her mouth as quickly as bullets. "Hey Udon, truth or dare?" She asked.

Udon gulped and accepted the tissue that Temari quickly gave to him, actually using it to clear his nose, much to the shock of his classmates. "T-T-Truth." He stuttered.

"I'm not too good for coming up with truths….uhhm….Are you jealous of anyone?" Moegi asked, glancing apologetically at the class as they shook their heads sadly at the weak truth.

"….Yes." Udon said quietly, avoiding everyone's gaze as they turned to look at him enquiringly. He quickly cleared his throat and nodded at Ryu. "Ryu. T-Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ryu said, no-one able to see whether or not his mouth was actually moving.

"Damnit! Stop picking truth people!" Nayuri said, throwing his hands in the air much to the others agreement.

"Uhh…Uhh…Do you sing in the shower?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. It stops the bugs complaining about the hot water." Ryu answered honestly.

There was a pause.

"…Too much information." Minato muttered.

"Agreed." Kairi and Ichiro replied just as quietly.

Ryu turned to look at Minato, and the Uzumaki kid gulped slightly, but was relieved when Ryu then turned to his sister abruptly, making him smirk in triumph. "Nayuri. Truth or dare."

"Dare of course." Nayuri snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I dare you, to walk into Asuma-Sensei's class and pretend to get some books, and if someone is near to you, scream something at them and run out of the room."

Nayuri had run out of the door before he'd even finished, she was that excited. Footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that Ichiro was following behind her, and she checked over her shoulder just to make sure, grinning when the Inuzuka gave her a thumbs up and a cheeky grin as they arrived outside Asuma's door and pressing the record button on the video camera as she knocked politely.

"Come in." Came the voice from inside, making Nayuri quickly school her face until it no longer had its excited grin present, so that it was a serious 'business' look.

"Hey, uhh, mind if I grab a couple of books from the front? I think I left them in here earlier, is it ok if I quickly check?" She asked, walking down the rows of desks to the front where she pretended to have a quick hunt through to look for the non-existent books.

Asuma frowned at her and came to stand beside her, also checking with her to help her find it, hoping that she would get out of his class as quickly as possible so that he could resume his lesson. But this was what Nayuri had been waiting for. As soon as he stood beside her, she let out a loud scream, making him nearly drop the cigarette from his mouth in surprise.

"OH MY KAMI. DO YOU MIND JUST BREATHING IN MY AIR? IT'S MY AIR TOO YOU KNOW. BUT DON'T LET ME STOP YOU, JUST CASUALLY BREATHING IN _MY_ AIR." She screamed, turning on her heel and flouncing out, slamming the door behind her as she and Ichiro booked it back to the English classroom. Ichiro was barely able to press the record button to stop recording as he laughed whilst they ran.

As they walked into the room, Nayuri stopped dead and turned raising her arm and pointing an accusing finger at Ichiro as he followed her in, making him stop and stare at her with wide eyes as he realized what this meant with a mental groan.

"Ichiro, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, I guess." He replied with a shrug.

Temari then held up her hands quickly. "Stop. Stop for a second. Whilst Nayuri thinks up a good dare, with NO HELP, I want you all to sit and relax for a minute. Eat cookies or something, I don't know. I need to go and set a few things up, so we're going to take a five minute break. Ok? Just don't get too loud, else Kakashi might hear and then try to find out what's going on." She said, standing up and brushing herself down as she made to go out of the door.

"Setting up one prank takes you five minutes?" Izumi asked incredulously. "It shouldn't take that long."

Temari winked. "Who said I was just doing one?" She asked them with a grin, darting out of the door.

Everyone stared after her with astonished looks.

"My mother is so cool…" Shikari said quietly, her eyes full of awe.

* * *

><p>True to her word, she took no longer than five minutes to complete her preparations.<p>

Temari bounded back into the room, flopping down into her seat amongst the rest of her form. "Ok…" She said breathlessly. "Are we ready? We've got approximately twenty minutes until the end of the lesson. So, where were we?"

Nayuri nodded to Ichiro. "I was about to give Ichiro his dare." She reminded her, making Temari give a little 'ah' as she remembered, gesturing for them to continue as Nayuri smirked wickedly at Ichiro, and making his cocky grin falter slightly. "Ok then Inuzuka. I dare you to go and hang upside down from the disco ball in the middle of the hall and scream for help until a Sensei comes to get you down."

Ichiro stared at her, and everyone gaped with huge grins. Temari, however, cracked up and was clapping her hands in appreciation. '_Definitely a daughter of Akatobi and the Artful Dodger._' She thought to herself as she grinned happily, her cackling dying down a little and watching with the rest of his class as Ichiro stood up. '_But what is the son of one of the Three Mischievous Musketeers going to do?_' She pondered.

"Your bark is worse than your bite. Just you watch." He said, grinning so that the red triangles on his cheeks widened and glistened slightly in the light. He quickly fastened his videocamera underneath his shirt and concealed it carefully, but so that it would still capture everything. Making sure everything was sat, he took off at a run.

The class waited, most hanging around the door so that they would be able to hear it better when he started shouting. Their faces lined the doorway, a small river of faces that peeked around it and looked down the hallways as their bodies jammed steadfast in the doorframe.

There was a silence.

"Do you think he bailed?" Masa asked quietly.

"Shhh." Shikari hissed, flapping her hand at him from where she was positioned above him slightly.

"I was only aski-"

"SHHHH!" The whole class hissed at him, silencing him completely so that he scowled and muttered to himself in his head so as not to provoke his classmates further. Temari watched in amusement as she laid back in her chair, knowing what was about to come next.

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Temari laughed as the unexpected holler of the boy knocked all his classmates back into the classroom with astonishment, falling on top of one another in their surprise as they were released from the door frame and tumbling backwards into a heap. The screaming continued.

"OH MY KAMI, OH…OH MY…OH FUCK! HEEEEELLLLLPPP!"

"Think we should help him?" Kairi asked, a smile on his lips.

"No, leave him until a Sensei goes to get him. We need to hear his excuse." Coraru said, an identical smile playing across her features.

As they debated this, the screaming stopped, and it was followed by a short yell and a thud. They waited, and sure enough Temari stood up and as she put her old drama skills into practice by acting frantic and worried, she ran out into the corridor just as Tsunade sheperded a rather sheepish looking Ichiro towards her, who merely winked at her.

"Temari-Sensei." Tsunade said in a clipped tone. "This boy claims that he Shunshin'd to the wrong place when he was practicing the technique."

"He did, thank god you found him." Temari said as she nodded for Ichiro to go back inside, which he did rather quickly. "Where was he anyway?" She inquired delicately.

Tsunade lips formed a wry smile as she answered. "He was upside down and hanging onto the disco ball in the hall for dear life." Temari snorted into her hand, and Tsunade bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she raised a hand to Temari and walked back the way she had come as the English-Sensei walked back into her classroom and closed the door.

The class then fell about with laughter, congratulating Ichiro on his great performance.

Ichiro spied one of his two best friends hanging near the back talking to Izumi with a smirk and laughing. Ichiro bulled his way through his classmates and poked Minato roughly in the chest a huge evil grin on his face. "Hey, buttwipe." He greeted him, his grin only getting wider as Minato sighed, accepting the inevitable. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. S'no way I can back out, right dude?" Minato said with a weak smirk as Ichiro laughed knowingly.

"Good, cause I've got the perfect one for you. So you better grab some armbands from the Gym…because I dare you to pretend to drown in the pond and drag yourself in through Ebisu's classroom window when you've 'drowned'." Ichiro said, using his fingers to mark out the 'drowned'.

Minato paled, but hardened his resolve as he nodded and raced off to the Gym. As he did so, Ichiro raced over to the teacher's desk and searched the drawers frantically before finally pulling out a pair of new batteries, slotting them into his video camera and checking to make sure they worked before grinning at them all and running outside.

Just in time to see Minato jump into the pond.

He yelled aloud as he resurfaced, and splashed around, his arms flailing uselessly as he forced himself back under, although to any watching, it did actually look as though he was drowning.

When he had finished spluttering and floundering around in the school pond, of which the koi had quickly avoided him, he dragged himself out onto the dry grass, letting his soaking wet neck-length blonde hair fall forwards and drip in front of his face as he panted on all fours and ignored the bright orange armbands that encircled his arms.

Ichiro sniggered as he came close, glad that he had already started recording everything.

From there, Minato gasped and ran over to Ebisu's classroom window, fiddling with the latch so as to open it. Then, still dripping and with bits of pondweed clinging to him, he dragged himself in through the window, moaning and groaning all the way like some sickly pond beast that had decided to rise from within its horrible murky depths.

Ebisu gaped as he watched the student clamber in the window and painstakingly drag himself across the wooden floorboards, leaving a trail of water and pondweed in his wake. "Uhh..I...Don't...Shouldn't...Are you...Ehhh?" Ebisu stuttered. "Whaat _are _you doing?" He finally managed to ask as Minato reached the door that led out into the corridor.

"I nearly...drowned in...the pond." Minato replied, gurgling his speech a little bit as he flopped into the corridor and hurriedly closed the door behind him. He stood up, and was about to start walking back to the English classroom, when he heard Ebisu running over to the door. Panicking, Minato remembered when they had avoided Temari-Sensei, so he very quickly ran up the wall by balancing his chakra on his feet, removed the ceiling panel, climbed inside and replaced the panel, hiding in the ceiling.

Staying quiet, he waited, hearing Ebisu open the door. He could hear him spluttering in confusion down below, but there was no trace of the blonde haired ninja. Minato had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from sniggering. Waiting until Ebisu had closed the door, he started to head off through the ceiling towards the English classroom, surprising them when he just dropped in through one of the panels into the middle of the circle of desks.

Grinning he bowed to them all. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to nip home and take a shower."

"But you just had such a _refreshing _bath." Kairi pointed out with a snort, to which Minato punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Yeah well, before I go, Shikari. Tru-"

"Dare." Shikari interupted, raising her eyebrows momentarily as a challenge as she smirked.

Minato ran his tongue over the top set of his teeth, concentrating. Temari smirked proudly at her daughter, it was time for her to see much Shikari had really inherited from her. Would she pull it off as well as Temari could? Minato grinned suddenly. "Ok then. I dare you to complete a death scene in the Gym when Yamato-Sensei comes in."

"Done." Shikari accepted with a cocky smirk. Before she ran out the door, she snatched something up off of her mum's desk. Temari's sharp eyes only just managed to make out what she had taken, so much to the puzzlement of her form class, she cracked up laughing as her daughter and Ichiro ran down the corridor.

Arriving in the Gym minutes later, Shikari went straight in and laid down on the floor in the centre of the Gym. Ichiro blinked at her. "You're supposed to do it when he comes in..." He remarked slowly.

Shikari sat up. "I know. I was just testing something." She said, taking the thing she had picked up earlier out of her pocket.

Ichiro frowned at her. "Wait, what are you doi-"

"Don't start filming until he is about to come in. And you're not allowed to look until I say." Shikari ordered. He shrugged and turned around, but in less than a minute, he was allowed to turn back around, to see her laying on the floor with one hand up near her face and her legs splayed out in what looked like a walking position. A shadow that was 'leaking' from her head had been made to look like blood.

He was slightly confused, but he didn't have time to ask.

Diving behind a stack of spring boards and gymnastic 'horses', he started recording just as Yamato-Sensei entered the Gym. The Sensei didn't notice Shikari at first, instead walking over to the games cupboard. However, he stopped and frowned, as though he wasn't sure of himself. Turning back, he realised that he _had _in fact seen some child dying in the middle of the Gym.

His eyes widened and he ran over to Shikari's still form, kneeling down beside her. But as he went to touch her, the shadow zipped back into her and her eyes opened suddenly which made him jump. Then, as if everything was perfectly ordinary, she completely ignored him and stood up, calmly walking out.

Ichiro had to bite down on his free hand so that he wouldn't laugh.

Because Shikari had been very clever. She had chalked out her outline on the floor of the Gym, like they do in the detective murder mysteries that Ichiro had seen once or twice. Yamato was left staring at the chalk outline, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what had just happened. Several minutes later, Yamato had cleared up the outline and had merely dismissed the whole thing, muttering that it was just his imagination, and that he had not just been pranked by a miniature version of Temari.

As quickly as he could, Ichiro stopped recording and when Yamato wasn't looking, darted out of the Gym and headed back to the English room, where he walked into a silent room, in which Shikari was grinning as she pointed to her mother.

"Kaa-san." Shikari started. "Truth or dare."

"Dare. Who do you take me for?" Temari snorted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well then it's time to prove yourself." Shikari stated as she mirrored her mother's position. "Because I dare you, to say this." Standing on her tip-toes, she whispered into her mum's ear, who had bent down a little so that Shikari could reach her.

Temari shrugged. "Ok, who am I saying this to?" She questioned.

Shikari glanced at her innocently. "Oh, did I not say? You're saying that to Kakashi-Sensei."

Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads, and quite a few jaws dropped.

"You don't have to do it." Nayuri said instantly.

Minato nodded in agreement. "This is Kakashi."

Masa chewed his lip warily. "He is-"

Temari held up a hand, silencing them all. "My rival." She finished for her nephew. "And I think it's about time I gave him a reminder of what Hell tastes like." She smirked, walking confidently out of the door, Ichiro numbly trailing her as he hit the record button on his camera.

Less than a minute later, they were outside of the maths rooms. Temari checked a few, but Ichiro knew she had found him when she suddenly grinned. "Are you ready?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah, camera's all set." He nodded.

She snorted and shook her head at him. "No, I meant, are you ready to run?"

His eyes widened, but he nodded again, swallowing nervously as Temari opened the door so that he gripped the camera nervously.

Kakashi stopped teaching his lesson when the door opened and his one eye narrowed at Temari, who leant up against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest cockily. "Temari-Sensei. What do you want? Shouldn't you be teaching your lesson?" He hinted pointedly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Temari smirked and rolled her eyes at him. "Wow Kakashi." She stated. "Well, I'm not a pancake expert, but I know a tosser when I see one." She commented, her smirk turning into a full blown grin as he glared at her murderously. She quickly slammed the door and grabbed Ichiro's arm, all but dragging him along back to the English room as Kakashi's roar of her name echoed down the corridors whilst the two of them sniggered hysterically.

"Did she do it?" Setsuna questioned as they jogged back into the room.

"Didn't you hear him?" Ichiro returned with a laugh. "She did it all right."

"WIN!" Shikari shrieked, high-fiving Akiri with a beam.

Kairi turned to the blue scarf wearing boy beside him. "You owe me." He stated. Konohamaru groaned as he fished in his pocket, handing the Uchiha his winnings from their bet.

Temari exhaled loudly just as the bell rang for lunch. "Well, that's that guys. Off you guys go to lunch. I'm going to go and see the results of my handiwork." She winked at them, Shunshin'ing away as they scrambled for the door, laughing away.

* * *

><p>Asuma lit up his cigarette and opened one of the classroom windows as the bell went, glad that he could now dismiss his rather troublesome class.<p>

He stood up as they started to pack away, listening to their idle chatter with a knowing, easy-going smile.

Just as Asuma was about to open the door fully to let his class out, one of the students pointed to him and let out a panicked yell of "WATCH OUT!", which was way too late, seeing as the bucket that had been strategically placed above the door with the see-through string attatched to the handle, had already been pulled so that the water inside it had been flung all over the Sensei, effectively drenching him.

He sighed, knowing only one person would have been able to set this up without him noticing.

More importantly, his cigarette had been put out.

And was now damp.

* * *

><p>Guy sighed in relief as the bell rang to signal lunch. He had been stuck with a rather boring class, who had no sense of youth, or drama for that matter. "Alright then, that is all for today. But you have your scripts. Learn them so that you can present your pieces to me as YOUTHFULLY as you can tomorrow!"<p>

They nodded or shrugged in response, making Guy sweatdrop comically.

Nevertheless, he strode over to the door and tried to open the door. 'Tried' being the main word. No matter how hard he pulled, tugged or shoved, the door would not open. One of his students walked forwards and put her hand on the door, closing her eyes as she concentrated. She opened her eyes with a gasp of surprise at what she had felt through her chakra responses.

"Th-The door has been...ductaped..." She revealed.

Guy's eyes nerely bugged out of his head at the answer. "Impossible...She can't be...could she?" He all but whispered.

With a mighty youthful yell, he jumped up and kicked the door, breaking it as it flew outwards and splintered in the corridor.

"There's something at work behind all of this..." Guy muttered, thinking of the earlier pranks that he'd seen earlier on that day.

* * *

><p>The blonde saanin groaned as her class filed out, chattering away amongst themselves as they headed out to lunch. Exhaling loudly to herself, she leaned back in her chair and opened one of the desk drawers. Only to find that there was nothing there.<p>

Narrowing her eyes, she opened another draw.

Still nothing.

Now Tsunade started to panic. Leaning forward so that her two blonde pigtails fell forward and framed her face, she rapidly went through all the drawers, only to find that they were all empty.

She stood, pushing her chair back as she hurried over to the back of the class to find the wardrobe that was labelled '_Secret stash: Do not touch on pain of death._' Said cupboard was opened.

Tsunade screamed in a desperate rage as she fled to the staffroom, unable to take the sight of her bare cupboard, devoid of any sake what so ever.

* * *

><p>Yamato was just finishing putting away the basketballs that had been used in the lesson prior. Closing the games cupboard door, he sighed and wiped his brow as he headed off towards the changing rooms.<p>

However, the moment he stepped inside, he slid forwards, and in the process of trying to regain his balance, he slid backwards. He yelled aloud in a panic as he slid all over the place, trying to stay balanced.

In a desperate attempt, he threw himself forwards at a run, the changing room doors in sight as he charged.

Unfortunately for Yamato, this had a negative effect as he slid forwards and landed with a thump and an 'oof' on the floor. In pure disgust, he started to spit slightly due to the fact that his tongue had also made contact with the floor. His brow furrowed as he frowned, tasting the somewhat familiar taste on his tongue.

"Butter?" He muttered in confusion. Granted, it explained why he had been sliding all over the show, yet it did not explain what it was doing there in the first place. "Why on earth would-" He stopped in the middle of that thought, his thoughts turning to one reason in particular. It was rather...improbable.

But not impossible.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya laughed uproariously as he wandered over to the classroom door, getting ready to dismiss his current class as he made his way over to the door and placed his hand on the door handle. "Well, I guess that's it for today. Off you go then!" He chuckled, opening the door wide.<p>

He was knocked over backwards with a yell of surprise as a hail of stacked newspapers that had been leant against the other side of the door, fell on him and dragged him down underneath their weight.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, accepting the hands of the students that had quickly rushed over to help his enormous frame back up. Dusting himself down, he pointed to the newspapers. "Who on earth thought that they could take down ME, the famous JIRAIYAAAAAAA, with _newspapers_?"

The answer soon dawned on him, and his face darkened as he binned the newspapers and headed for the staffroom. "Well...well...well..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi opened the door to his maths classroom and stopped dead in the doorway. He closed his one visible eye and breathed in deeply a few times before he opened his eye once more. His expression turned dangerously neutral as he glanced about him.<p>

The room was laid out exactly as it had been left since the previous lesson. Although...with one..._slight _alteration.

Everything, absolutely everything, was upside down.

The desks, papers, pencil cases, chairs, his own desk and chair. The whole bloody lot. He blinked a few times, trying to dispel the image. He even rubbed his eye a few times to see if that would do anything.

Then he noticed the slight show of excess superglue from the foot of the upside down desk. He looked over to the windows, proving it. He was fine. Everything had just been superglued to his ceiling.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He muttered, breathing deeply in an attempt to keep calm. When he had calmed down, he made his way back over to the door with purposeful strides, walking out and down the corridors until he came to the staffroom.

As he opened the door to said staffroom, a large wail went up from inside. His one eye widened in surprise as he saw water spraying up in thin shoots from the tap, as though it had been broken. However, the wailing had come from none other than Ebisu, who had been completely and utter soaked from where he had turned the tap on.

"What's going on?" Asuma demanded, taking a drag of his cigarette somewhat agitatedly as he watched Yamato help Ebisu out.

"We've been receiving pranks and lesson disturbances all day." Jiraiya added in annoyance.

"It's fucking pissed me off! They took ALL my sake!" Tsuande spat.

Guy looked rather thoughtful from where he was sat in one of the staffroom chairs. "Have you noticed..." He started slowly. "That Temari is not in here, and that we have not heard a single prank complaint all day from her...?"

Everyone stared at him.

"It...IS slightly odd." Yamato agreed as Ebisu started to dry himself off.

Tsunade glanced between all of them, her eyes wide. "Do you really think she-"

"Oh hey, sorry I'm late I-" Temari's voice cut through Tsunade's dying out when she realised that everyone was staring at her from where she was stood in the middle of the doorway, leaning casually up against the doorframe. Then she noticed Ebisu's condition, and she made a mistake. She couldn't help herself. "Ahahaha! Decide to take a dip in the sea of despair Ebisu?" She sniggered.

All the Sensei's immediately picked up on it. After having known Temari for so long back when she was a student and even now as a Sensei, they had learnt to tell the difference. As a Sensei, she had been made to use/decided to use the honorific of 'Sensei' for the other teachers, seeing as it was a sign of respect for the teachers. But as a student, Temari was possibly the only student who had never bothered to use 'Sensei', due to her daredevil ways which could never quite be cured.

So that only meant one thing.

"GRAB HER." Jiraiya roared as both he, Guy, Tsunade, Yamato and Kakashi all dived on her, pinning her arms to her sides as she shrieked, cursing herself on her mistake whilst Asuma and Ebisu swiftly tied her up with a length of rope that Asuma had produced.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JUMPED UP FUCKERS!" Temari screamed, thrashing wildly. This only caused her pain as Kakashi's hand collided with the back of her head.

"Ohhhhh no. You're gonna answer my questions first." He growled. "Do you know anything about these pranks, Temari?"

She pretended to think on it. "What if I did? Why should I tell you anything?"

Kakashi bent down slightly so that he was the same height as she was, intimidating her somewhat. "Because I'll beat the living daylights out of you if you don't." He threatened, nudging his Hitiate.

Temari pulled a fake worried face. "Ooooooh. Scary." She rolled her eyes. "Next time actually make an effort to scare me." She deadpanned.

The jounin raised his visible eyebrow. "So..." He stated slowly as he rose back up to his full height. "You've had a change of heart."

"Bitch please. My heart never changed, it was merely confused." Temari shrugged. Then she grinned. "But hell, _Kura-Taka is back._"

There was a silence, in which she gave them the chance to let it all sink in. Temari quickly threw something up from her hand rather awkwardly, catching it in her mouth. "BOOM BABY." She yelled with a hysterical laugh, spitting the smoke bomb down to the floor at breakneck speed. The smoke billowed out around the staffroom, but as it died away, Kakashi noticed the door slightly ajar. He narrowed his eyes and instinctively headed for the English rooms, Temari's form room, the other Sensei's following in his wake.

Temari knew she was in trouble, but she was a trouble magnet and she thrived on the thrill of it. But nevertheless, she had been quick to warn her class, who had congregated to the back of the room with wide eyes when the door creaked open. Sighing, the kunoichi closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, she saw the Sensei's stood in front of her, looking furious.

"Come at me bro!" Temari yelled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and she held up a rather trapped hand suddenly. "Wait…don't come at me bro." Then she quickly dropped her head and looked at the floor to conceal her face, as though suddenly ashamed.

Yamato snorted with laughter, and Guy smirked. They both unsuccessfully tried to cover it up.

Kakashi sighed from beneath the mask that covered his face up to his cheekbones, and he shook his head disapprovingly as he cracked his knuckles and glared at her through his single eye. "You've had this coming Temari." He growled dangerously.

Temari raised her head to look at him to reveal a full blown evil grin, making the rest the Sensei's shudder involuntarily. She laughed, her shoulders shaking even though she was tied up. "Please, call me by my _real_ name." She invited.

Suddenly, she poof'd into nothing more than an evenly cut log, the ropes falling around it and disappearing.

Ebisu shrieked whilst the other Sensei's merely uttered a slight 'oof' as the rope was to be found pulling them all together, wrapping around them multiple times and being swiftly tied into a large unbreakable knot.

However, Kakashi merely rolled his visible eye in irritation, his sigh visibly undetectable due to his mask. The kunai that appeared in his hand from where it had been concealed in his sleeve, was produced within seconds, quickly slicing through the bonds that held them together. Only to find that Temari had made off through the window with her class, who had quickly and willingly followed.

Within seconds, Kakashi had nodded to the others and the seven of them had Shunshin'd to the field, appearing in front of Temari as the kunoichi made her way across the field. She threw her arms out, effectively stopping the class that had been following behind her.

"Stay back." She warned. Following her advice, they shuffled back at least twenty paces, putting a lot of distance between them and her.

"Shame you couldn't learn the same thing, eh Temari?" Yamato snorted dryly.

Temari raised an eyebrow at them, albeit slightly warily as all but Kakashi started to take out weapons, obviously intending to be directed at her within the next few minutes, if that. In her opinion, she had already won. He goal to have pissed them off completed.

"Shame that you couldn't." She retorted. "Now why not give me a real challenge. I could take you. Every one of you."

"Oh really, Kura-Taka." Kakashi questioned scathingly. "You and what army?"

"This army." She replied with a wicked smirk, her voice firm. The Sensei's jumped back slightly. Out of thin air, thirteen people Shunshin'd onto the field so that they were stood a little ways behind her.

Not seconds later, another four Shunshin'd in between Temari and the other thirteen.

Moments after that, another three appeared, joining them and standing alongside Temari so that they were either side of her.

Temari's old classmates.

Shikamaru, who was staring lazily at the Sensei's, but his expression giving him a slight edge as he stood amongst the rest with his hands in his pockets. Shino, Hana, Ayume, Konan, Hanabi, Lee, Gaara, Choji, Ino, Karin, Sasuke and Neji.

Stood in front of them, were the Three Mischievous Musketeers. Kiba to the left with a growling Akamaru, Kankuro to the right, and Naruto – the Artful Dodger- in the middle.

At the forefront, however, were the main players. The generals, if you like.

To the left, stood Sakura. Naitokesutoreru, the Night Kestrel. Her short pink hair flowing around her shoulders in the breeze as she cracked her knuckles in readiness, dressed in her usual pink attire with black leather gloves that stopped at the wrist.

On the right, Hinata. Akatobi, the Red Kite. She stood with her arms folded over her purple jacketed chest and staring at her former Sensei's, her milky white eyes threatening to use the Byakugan at any second.

To Hinata's left, Tenten was spinning a kunai on her index finger from where her feet were set apart slightly in a battle stance, her facial expression taking away the cute look that her two panda-like hair buns gave her, showing that she meant business.

Temari herself, Kura-Taka, the Dark Hawk, took two steps back until she slotted into the space that had been left for her, completing the set as she tightened all four of her traditional ponytails and strapped her fan securely to her back. Then she raised single eyebrow at Kakashi as if to prove her point.

Because assembled before them…..was the class of their past, which included the Three Mischievous Musketeers.

And the Perilous Four.

The Sensei's - Ebisu in particular - stepped back slightly. Kakashi glared at them all before fixing it on Temari. "Kura-Taka."

"That's me." She shrugged, placing a hand on her hip defiantly.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded authoritively.

Temari smirked and raised her eyebrow at Kakashi, refusing to back down. "We're your worst nightmare." She drawled in amusement.

The students behind them stared incredulously at their parents, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"So…" Kakashi said darkly, his single eye roaming their ranks. "Who's first?"

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

_**BOOM BABY! ;D**_

**_We're back._ **  
><em><strong><br>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, which was **_over _**11,000 words...Which deserves a review, dont'cha think? ^_^**_

**_Kai XxxXxxX_**


End file.
